Last Year, Last Chance
by MutantsAndMasterpieces
Summary: At the start of Haruhi's second year at Ouran, Tamaki repeats his mistake, blinded by a lot of things including her and the pressure of seeing his time with his precious club coming to an end.
1. Chapter 1: New Host Auditions

Haruhi appreciated Chika and Satoshi were both on time and eager to be present for the first day.

"It really will be easy," she told them. "Just be yourselves."

"What?!" Tamaki rushed over. "Easy?! This is an art! Sure, you're a natural, but everyone knows what new hosts need! You should. You received the very best tutoring by yours truly!" He inserted himself between the younger Huninosuka and Morinozuka. "Stick with your King, noble young warriors, and I will teach you the ways of the host!"

Chika lowered his head in irritation. "Is it necessary to touch so much?"

"This should be interesting," Satoshi smiled. "Thank you, senpai."

Tamaki glowed. "That's the spirit! We're going to be meeting a lot of new guests! First year girls can be charmingly timid, and it's such a glorious feeling bringing them into bloom!"

"There are a lot of new students," Haruhi said. "Not just first years. We had two new students in our class today." She looked at the twins for confirmation.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, and they made quite a splash."

Hikaru held up two fingers. "Two in particular. Stunners, the both of them. The girl's an ice queen, but the short boy wasn't bad."

"I wouldn't call her an ice queen," Haruhi said. "You just don't like her because she wouldn't play when you sassed her."

Hikaru frowned and plugged his headphones in again.

Kaoru leaned forward. "The guy was fun, what little he said. Had the whole class eating out of his hand in minutes."

Kyoya didn't look up from his computer. "Which boy was that?"

"Haruna Himawari," Kaoru supplied.

"Ah," he said, still typing. "Homeschooled until now. Interesting."

Tamaki blinked. "Homeschooled? With such good social skills? Well that is rare."

Hikaru, listening despite his headphones, grinned wryly. "Born entertainer, I'd guess. Desperate for attention."

Haruhi noticed a small smile appear and disappear from Kyoya's face and looked to see if Tamaki caught it. It was hard to tell, still, even after dating him for a full school break. While he wore his emotions on his sleeve, his thought process wasn't always obvious.

Right now he just seemed absorbed in thought. "Hm. Maybe there's other talented young men out there this year… There is the question of the club's legacy…" He looked at Kyoya.

"There are quite a lot of transfers this year," Kyoya replied to the question Tamaki never asked. "It might be a good move, bringing in a new member. A bit like giving our new guests a host who can relate to the experience of learning how a new school operates."

"Hey!" Chika interjected. "What do you think we are?!"

Hikaru, seeing an opportunity, popped up behind him, suddenly all attention. "Oh well you're not new. You're successors!"

Kaoru joined him, standing on a chair to "pop" up behind the lanky Morinozuka. "Yeah, you've had a big lead-up in all the merchandise and a full spread in the newsletter. There's nothing new or unexpected about you two."

Satoshi tried not to show his blush. "R-really? With pictures and everything?"

"It's decided!" Tamaki declared. "We will have a contest for who will be this year's new Host!"

Haruhi let the rest of them cheer and question and chatter. She was just glad Tamaki had his next project. She smiled a little, comforted he was just the same even though they were together.

"Whoever it is," Kyoya said, having suddenly appeared behind her, "will have to be willing and able to keep your identity quiet. The last thing we need is for Tamaki to land at odds with the winner."

Haruhi, after recovering from the chills he sent up her spine, sighed. "Um, right." She wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but the contest suddenly seemed much more important.

Kyoya and Tamaki moved fast. By the start of classes the next day, the whole school was buzzing with news of the contest. Class 2A kept discussion until homeroom when the twins and most of the girls in the class rushed to Himawari.

"Are you going to compete, Himawari?"

"Oh you'd be a shoe-in!"

"I'd request you for sure, if you made it!"

"Do you think you're Host Club material, Haruna?" Hikaru purred, sitting on the new boy's desk.

Himawari was short, not quite as short as Huni. Haruhi didn't think she was an excellent judge of appearance, at least not compared to the twins, but he certainly drew attention. He had a perky flash of blonde hair, a slight figure, and beautiful features, not to mention a natural grace in his stride and gesture. That smile sure set girls blushing.

"I don't know?" Himwari said, smiling sheepishly. "Honestly, this is the first I heard of it!"

Kaoru looked at Himawari's companion. "You were at the club yesterday. What did you think?"

Haruhi was impressed with the pair of them. Where Himawari was short and spunky, Nakarami Inari was tall, lovely, and somewhat distant, but comments she made showed a razor sharp personality.

"Hima would fit in very well," she said, sitting back in her desk chair. "It's nothing like any place I've ever seen." She looked at Himawari, thinking. "Honestly, I wasn't planning to go back. I only went because I was told the Ouran experience wasn't complete without at least giving it a try. I'd go back just for the tea, if not the conversation."

Even Haruhi felt the chill off that comment.

Himawari pouted and half the girls cooed. "Ina, don't be sour. Wouldn't it be fun? I mean, you keep telling me to try new things? What if I really really really like it?"

Even Inari looked affected at that, but Haruhi saw something else she couldn't quite place. Probably worry. But that could just be the two of them. Himawari seemed to have the same kind of spark that got Tamaki in trouble sometimes.

"Yes, I did say that." She folded her arms. "Okay. Yeah, this might be fun. I'll even come watch. Just know you'll probably win and that comes with some baggage."

Himawari tackled her in a hug. "Yay! Come cheer me on, Oneechan!"

The girls squealed and the twins watched before looking at each other, then to Haruhi. "Those two remind you of anybody?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and refocused on her reading. "Yeah."

Haruhi and the twins arrived before the contest to find Tamaki ordering Satoshi and Chika while they rearranged furniture. As soon as the door fell shut, he whipped around to the twins. "You two! Come on, hop to it! We need all this stuff moved to be ready for the contest!"

The twins glowered. "Don't wanna."

Tamaki straightened up to his full "kingly" stature. "The sooner you pitch in, the sooner we'll all get to sit back and watch our contestants do their stuff!"

Kyoya looked up from surveying the three sitting areas take shape around the room's center point. "They'll need challenges, of course. The Host Club is full of surprises." He leveled a sideways glance at the twins. "I expect you'll help demonstrate that."

The twins grinned and joined the first years, adding their own instructions for how things should be arranged. Probably for optimum meddling.

"That got them up and going," she commented to Kyoya, watching them work. "So how's this going to work?"

"Tamaki's narrowed the contestants down to three. Seeing as we're looking for someone who can consistently draw a crowd, this is a practical competition. There will be no appointments for us. Guests will give their vote for our new host on their way out."

Haruhi looked to see a massive gilded box by the door, quills and ballots at the ready. She smiled a little. "Letting them feel a part of it?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Our guests like an… interactive experience."

Haruhi wondered if the ballots would even be counted. In the end, there was a lot more to the Host Club than just being popular.

The contestants arrived first. Out of the three, Himawari got there last. Inari came in with him.

The twins appeared instantly. "Sorry, but guests have to wait outside until we officially open," they said in unison.

Haruhi expected they would have been less polite if Tamaki hadn't been in the room.

Himawari looked upset. "Ina?"

"No, no. It's alright. Listen, just enjoy yourself. Okay?" she smiled at Hima as if encouraging him to smile too. She held both his hands. "I'll be back."

Hima brightened up. "Okay!"

Inari took in the room with a quick glance and Haruhi met her eyes briefly before she left.

"There's our third contestant!" Tamaki crowed, coming over and throwing an arm around Himawari. "Come join the others! Don't be shy! Come along, everyone! It's almost time to begin!"

Tamaki was in his element. The guests flooded in and he introduced each contestant, soothing hurt feelings about regular appointments being rescheduled, and psyching everyone up to make their first picks.

Haruhi was concerned about Himawari and decided to keep an eye on his area. In the seconds before Tamaki let the guests pick a seat, she caught a glimmer of nerves show up in his otherwise confident expression. "Hey," she said, offering a smile. "This is supposed to be fun."

Himawari blinked in surprise then relaxed, grinning back. "Thanks, Haruhi."

In that moment, a light bulb went on.

Inari followed at the back of the flood of guests, taking her seat with the other girls waiting for space with the contestants. She tried to get Himawari's attention, but when that didn't work Haruhi made her way over.

"Are you going to sit at Himawari's table?"

Inari caught her tone and looked at her carefully before smiling a little, a smile that had volumes behind it. "I'm not too sure. And I think you know why."

Haruhi nodded a little. "They're good guys. Really. I know joining has been good for me, and I didn't even want to at first."

Ina watched the twins squish up on either side of Hima to blow in each ear. She grinned when Hima hooked an arm around each of them, wetted his pinky fingers, and gave them a simultaneous wet-willy. "Hima doesn't get much time to make real friends."

"But you're around?" Haruhi supplied.

She calmed down some, letting some tension out of her shoulders. "Since we were little, yeah." She looked at Haruhi furtively. "And you'll take care of Hima?"

Haruhi blinked in surprised. "Well, we all will. Honest. I told you, they're good guys."

Inari stared across the room at Kyoya. "What about him?"

Haruhi wasn't sure how much to sugarcoat that and her pause must have been long enough to give it away. "Kyoya-senpai cares about the welfare of everyone in the club."

She didn't seem convinced and stood a little taller, firm. "Right. Well. You can take appointments, can't you?"

"Um, sure."

"Then I'd like one for tomorrow. With him. And there will be a significant donation to the Spring Auction if you can make it a private interview." She straightened her dress. "Emphasis on 'interview'."

Haruhi wasn't quite sure if she should be taking notes. "Okay."

Inari started toward the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to wait to sit with Himawari?"

Inari paused and smiled at her. "Are you kidding? Hima has this whole crowd in hand. I'll see you all tomorrow, Haruhi."

She left with a brief, playful wave to Hima.

Haruhi could tell at a glance Hima was winning over guests and Hosts alike, drawing them in like flies. Even the twins were captivated, now recovered from Hima's mischievous come-back. It had been ages since they'd been so interested.

Haruhi wondered how many other lightbulbs had come on.

"I WON!" Hima declared during homeroom when the twins told her.

Inari and the other girls cheered too, full of their congratulations.

"Tamaki's not going to like that you told," Haruhi said, though she really wasn't too upset. It was nice to see them taking an interest.

"Are you kidding?" Hikaru said smugly.

"This is the best thing to happen since you came on," Kaoru agreed.

They grinned at Haruhi. "Wait till the boss figures out he's done it again!"

Well, at least they could catch on, Haruhi thought.

"I'm not surprised, though," Hikaru said, with an air of boredom. "He's gotten slower on the uptake."

"Especially since the two of you got together," Kaoru agreed, leaning on his brother.

"What did you do? Drug his tea or something?" Hikaru smirked.

"No, he's always been a little slow on that stuff."

Kaoru giggled.

"YAAAAY!" Himawari tackled the twins in a hug, nearly knocking them off the desks they perched on. "This is gonna be great! I can't wait to show you some of my tricks!" Hima mushed up close to each of their shoulders. "We're gonna be great friends! Hima, Hika, and Kao!"

Kaoru smiled, but Hikaru smirked. "You've got a lot to learn, rookie!"

The two of them pulled Hima off to the side, and, unfortunately, they looked far too comfortable conspiring in the corner.

Inari picked up her things. "So, what can we expect for today? The grand first day of the winner?"

Haruhi thought a second. "Well, Tamaki-senpai's been pretty secretive about all this, but that's probably just him flying on whims and doesn't actually know what he wants to do. Whatever it is, it's sure to be over the top."

"Then it'll be fine." Inari said. "Hima can get easily bored. Keep an eye on them for me?"

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked, checking the time.

"I have a rehearsal for music class. The spring recital is coming up," she said. "Apparently it's where everyone shows off what they've learned over winter break. New school, so… I need to make a good impression."

Haruhi blinked in surprise. "Recital?"

She smiled. "There are other clubs here than just yours. Though this one is linked to composition class. I'll be there on time, though. You did set up my appointment?"

"Yeah, but" –

"See you then, Haruhi," she said, and left.

"WELCOME OUR NEWEST MEMBER!" The room was a shower of sparkling confetti and trophy decorations. A massive rose wreath dropped onto Himawari, the twins stepping immediately to the side when they came in.

Tamaki landed in front of Hima wearing a grand crown and sweeping fur-lined cape. "Consider this your royal welcome! Bow to your KING!"

As he stood there glittering, Hima glanced at first one twin then the other. "Um. Thank you, Suoh-senpai, but" –

"We're all family here! Tamaki-senpai or Your Majesty is just fine!" He plopped a hand on Hima's head with fatherly affection.

"Oh. Well, thank you, Tamaki-senpai, but I'm not sure if I actually want to be in the club. The audition was fun and all – I just kind of liked the competition!"

Tamaki's cape suddenly fluttered in an icy breeze. "Don't… want… the club?"

Hima smiled wide and offered a handshake. "No hard feelings, senpai?"

"How? What? You? No? HOW COULD ANYONE SAY NO?! MAAAAAMAAAAA!"

Hikaru and Kaoru busted out laughing and Hima joined in.

Tamaki leveled a laser beam glare on the twins. "What?!"

"Now now, Tamaki," Kyoya said, making a note. "Consider this the inaugural prank. They are in the same grade, and you keep saying the Twins could do with more friends."

"But not the kind that pranks ME!"

"You make quite an easy mark," Kyoya said, matter-of-factly. "Ah. Haruhi, a word about the appointment you scheduled yesterday?"

Costumes on, the whole room was transformed into an Ascot-themed tea party worthy of English royalty celebrating Himawari's victory over the competition.

Inari arrived a few minutes later than the more eager guests. Haruhi hoped to catch her before her appointment time with Kyoya, but he intercepted her before Haruhi had a chance to warn her.

"Welcome, princess," he said, voice dripping with charm. "It seems we have an appointment."

She nodded. "Yes, I remember. And my conditions?"

"I'm afraid we have a club policy against private interviews. Conditions of propriety, you understand," he said, adjusting his glasses. "But this time is yours and the novelty of a new member will afford some privacy at my usual table." He gestured to a place in the corner set with tea for two. He offered his arm. "My lady?"

She stiffened. "Well, don't you lay it on thick?" she said quietly, but she took the offered arm and let him lead her to the table.

Haruhi felt nervous just looking at them, but couldn't keep from seeing a pair of fierce people meeting for the first time and armed with their own collections of secrets. Unfortunately, Tamaki's mind was on trying to swing Hima in his favor rather than the Twins'.

Inari sat when he held her chair, and she tended to their tea cups rather than waiting for him. "I hear you take a close interest in background histories," she said. "Himawari has an interesting one, don't you think?"

He leaned back in his chair and inclined his head in the smallest of nods. "Very. Rather colorful, and it does make me wonder what brings her to the club."

Haruhi glanced around to be sure no one heard, but most of the club was swamping around the drama of Hima and Tamaki vs. Hima and the Twins. At least they got it out quick.

"She's used to attention," Ina returned quickly. "But people who know best what she needs decided at least a semester in a conventional education center would be good for her. And others who care about her pointed out a certain identifying tattoo would be visible in the girls' uniform."

Kyoya smiled a little and took a sip from his cup. "True enough. And is this some way to keep even further under the radar?"

"I don't agree this is a good idea," Inari said suddenly. "Not yet. I love her like a sister. If I don't feel she's safe, at a word from me she'll be out of this club and out of this school and nobody will be the wiser."

"Safe." Kyoya examined her expression carefully. Finding no crack in her resolve, he changed tack. "What makes you think we're a threat?"

"You," she said, "for a start. Second, the twins know and I don't trust them as far as I can throw them."

"Wise approach," he nodded slowly.

"Third, if Suoh-senpai finds out about her, and he's already got his girlfriend hidden here in plain sight, he could easily turn her out on her ass," she said shrewdly. "He's too honest, and honesty isn't going to help Hima in this situation."

Kyoya skillfully hid how her comment made his shoulders stiffen. "I see. Do you intend to return his honesty with your own?"

Inari blinked. "What do you mean?"

Finally, a crack in her armor. He leaned forward, elbows on the table to take one of her hands in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, a move that usually filled his guests' cheeks with a rich red blush.

Inari's face drained a little of its color.

"We each have a secret we're guarding very carefully," he purred, "for a person we care very much about. I'm going to tell you something – Tamaki set up the contest for Himawari. He may not understand what he's done yet, but I promise his finding out will not be a threat to her or her career. That is, of course, if you understand we will not be threatened."

Inari pulled her hand from his and rubbed it free of any remaining feeling from his touch. "I can see you're not joking, but clearly your research is shallow and poorly conducted if you'd ever think I'd tell anyone about Haruhi. I like her. She's good people. One of the few good people I've met since coming to this school. She obviously loves this place, God help her, and I'd be an awful friend to her if I ruined it over something selfish. I'd sooner take Hima away than hurt Haruhi."

She stood up and he sat back stiffly. "I will not take up more of your time. Put me down for regular appointments with Hima, please. If she chooses to stay with you all, and I must share my best friend, at least I'll get a set time to see her and be sure she's being treated well."

Kyoya met her angry gaze with a blank one of his own. "Of course. And I promise, she's in the very best hands here in the Host Club."

She raised an eyebrow, skeptical but allowing it. "I appreciate the sentiment." She bowed politely. "Thank you for your time, Ootori-senpai," she said, and left the club immediately.

Haruhi looked to check on Kyoya after seeing Inari leave, but just that quickly he was back to work.

Chika and Satoshi closed the door on the last guest at the end of club hours.

"Well done, everyone!" Tamaki said, happily. "I can tell this year is going to be just as wonderful as the last! Himawari, our little Entertainer, is a shining gem in our treasure chest of charm!"

The Twins beamed. "It's official! She's in!"

Chika and Satoshi stared. "She?"

Tamaki looked at them. "Don't you think you're funny!" he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Hima, they're just silly."

"But they're right," she smiled, still looking very dapper in her suit and Ascot tie. "Looks like I did a good job, huh? I can play a boy really well, huh? Huh?"

Tamaki paled to a ghost of himself. "Whaaaaaat?"

"That's right, Boss! You did it again!" the Twins sang in unison.

"Haruhiiii! I didn't do it on purpose!" Tamaki wailed, diving to grab her feet. "Please don't be mad at me! I'm not unfaithful! I really didn't know!"

Haruhi blushed in embarrassment and rolled her eyes. "Stop. For real."

Kyoya stepped up behind Hima and smiled. "Yes, you do play a boy very well. And you can trust us to be the very definition of discreet."

Hima smiled up at him. "I know! Ina said so!"

The Twins appeared on either side of Kyoya. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you wonder why she's in the boys' uniform rather than the girls'?" Kyoya clicked his smartphone and a big screen lit up with a massive promotional picture of a highly-dolled up and colorful girls' pop group.

Haruhi cocked her head to one side. "That's Colocross… all the girls in my old school couldn't get enough of them. What do they have to do with this?"

Hikaru cocked his head too. "And when did we get a jumbo screen?"

Hima jumped in front of the screen. "Oh good! You don't see it! This should help!" Hima did a turn and posed, suddenly showing off full pouting lips, wide sparkling idol eyes, and one leg popped up to match one of the band members.

The Twins blew up. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE MIDORI FROM COLOCROSS!"

"That's right," Kyoya said. "Our very own pop star idol." He gave Tamaki a small smug smile. "Looks like we're going up in the world."


	2. Chapter 2: Why Girls Come to School

(Several days later)

Tamaki and Kyoya entered the club room late to find the Twins, Hima, Satoshi and Chika, crowded behind a laptop with music blasting out of it.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked, seeing Haruhi wasn't squished up with them to watch but standing to the side where she could still see.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before."

Kaoru nodded along to a fierce driving drum beat while Hikaru played air guitar to the forceful accents. Hima hummed along to the haunting melody and passionate lyrics.

Chika watched the screen fascinated. "It's the new video from Discovery. It was just released!"

"And it's already at a million views," Satoshi said, watching the little tally on the screen.

Tamaki hurried to watch, but his face fell. "Oh… I don't know the artists this time."

"You're missing out, Boss," Hikaru said, smug. "The band usually does pop stuff – this is way deeper than they're known for."

"I get why this would mess up their brand normally, but wow are they ever good at it!" Kaoru praised.

Kyoya came to look too. "And Discovery? What role has she chosen for this one?"

"Drummer!" Hima pointed as the screen split into four, showing the four major instruments/artists playing together. "She's on the wadaiko!"

Haruhi came around to look. The artist on the traditional drum swung the powerful mallets with fierce artistry. While she matched the other musicians' wardrobe for the video, she wore a full-face mask, elegant in its plain design but elaborate in its details. Haruhi only got a brief glimpse as she came to see just seconds before the video ended, but she recognized the mask from posts she'd seen online.

"Wow. So that's Discovery? I thought that was just a band name?"

"Oh no," Hima said quickly. "That's her stage name. Nobody knows who she really is, but it hardly matters. Discovery is all about giving other artists the chance to show off a side of themselves they don't usually get to when they perform."

Hikaru seemed pleased to find another fan. "Yeah. Last month, Discovery featured a band I usually listen to, but they played something all upbeat and sappy. Not my kind of thing, but it was a really well-done song."

"I liked it," Kaoru said. "We both did."

Chika looked at Hima. "You're a big name, Hima-senpai. Do you know who Discovery is?"

Hima shook her head. "Think of Discovery like a company. Like Colocross is a company. Everything that goes on TV, movies, or albums goes through people who decide what fits the brand and what doesn't." She smiled. "Discovery's brand is mysterious. For all the producers care, it could be a different girl for every appearance, as long as the stuff gets made."

Hikaru looked at Hima and raised an eyebrow. "So does that make performers just little commodities?"

"Kinda," Hima said, a little sadly, but she shook it off quick, "yeah. Lucky ones that get paid to do the stuff they love!"

The clock chimed and Tamaki clapped his hands. "To work, gentlemen! And – um – ladies…?"

"Gentlemen is fine," Haruhi said, grinning at Hima who pulled a playful face.

Tamaki shivered with discomfort and grumbled off to his couch to sulk.

"I believe," Kyoya said, "he had hoped Haruhi would make a female friend who would encourage her to be a bit more feminine."

"Yeah, well, he wants a lot of things," Haruhi said quickly. "Come on, Hima, I'll show you how the coffee works."

Himawari kept an eye on the clock. "Where's Ina-chan? She's late…"

"What do you need her here for?" Hikaru said, leaning his elbow on her head. "You've got us now."

"I know I'm seeing her after school, but still," Hima pouted, pushing his arm off idly. "She's always very punctual."

Ina walked in then, a bouquet of roses in her arm, and the guests' tones suddenly dropped to silence and bitter whispers.

"What's this?" Tamaki looked up.

"Welcome, Princess," Satoshi said, as he was the nearest. "We were concerned you'd be late. Hima especially."

Ina offered Satoshi the flowers. "I'm sorry for being late. Here, I'm sure you boys would have a use for these? They're fresh, just delivered from the best florist this side of the capitol."

Satoshi took them, confused. "Um. Sure? Thank you, princess. But they're addressed to you?"

"Oh. Oops." She took the note and dropped it in the bin near there door. "Flowers are flowers, right?" She smiled endearingly. "It's a shame to waste them! Thank you, Satoshi."

Hima beamed and held out her chair. "You made it, Oneechan!"

Tamaki caught Haruhi on her way past. "What is this chill going on in here? What's everyone worried about?"

His guests leaned forward confidentially. "Don't you know? Inari's been getting love notes and flowers all week. And even from other girls' boyfriends."

"Was that where the flowers came from?" Haruhi asked to herself.

Renge appeared behind her. "Oh, those came from Hayashi Itsuki.

"Who?" Haruhi looked at her, confused.

Tamaki stared. "Hayashi Itsuki…" He looked across the room at Satoshi and Chika's table. A girl was sitting there weeping while Satoshi handed her tissues in abject confusion. "But he's engaged." He looked over at Kyoya. "Isn't he?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Yes."

Renge frowned, joining the guests in shooting icy glares at Inari's back. "She's nothing more than a shiny new face, a common man thief!"

Tamaki jumped between them and Inari. "Oh, come on!" he said, out of his depth and foundering. "It can't be that serious! You saw how she discarded those flowers? He couldn't mean anything to her, so clearly she's not doing anything of this deliberately. Come on, now, let's just bury the hatchet and enjoy the moment, shall we?"

"Her opinion of him hardly matters!" Renge retorted.

The girls chimed in again, riled up. "Everybody knows she's only here to find a husband! Why do you think she came all the way back here from Burgess Hill Girls' school in England?"

"To be with Himawari?" Haruhi said, looking over to see Hima laugh at something Ina said.

Renge rang the 'absolutely wrong' buzzer. "NOPE! Goodness, Haruhi, you're not usually this dense! It's probably your commoner background." She snapped into education mode, pulling out a chalk board and pointer. "Don't you listen to the introduction? What business do the top families have sending their beautiful children to a coed school at all, even one as elite as Ouran?" She whipped out a pair of wedding bells and rang them hard. "DING DONG! Weddings of the century! Sure, real romances in the elite world are beautiful and produce the most glorious photo spreads in the society pages" – Haruhi was showered with wedding magazines – "but there's tons of money on the line too!"

Haruhi's stomach soured and she looked at Tamaki in confusion. "Is this true?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not in every case, Haruhi, really!"

The Twins shuffled through the magazines looking for their mothers' dress designs. "But it is in a lot of cases," they said together.

"Where else are these connections going to happen?" Kaoru said.

"Like attracts like," Hikaru added. "It's a step above arrangements, but most are still arranged. Remember Eclaire?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HER!" Tamaki hissed at the twins.

Haruhi pushed the magazines away with her foot. "You rich people really are crazy. Who'd have thought you guys would be so far behind."

"The real question here," Kaoru said, shrugging at Hikaru, "is why Inari doesn't have a fiancé already lined up?"

"Probably all that traveling," Hikaru said. "Not everyone thinks that's a good thing for a wife."

Tamaki straightened up. "Now that's enough. The Host Club is no place for rumors or bad-talking about people, especially not fellow guests! We'll have no more of this bad blood. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all!"

The twins raised their eyebrows together. "Where'd you get that one, Boss? A kids' show?"

Kyoya spoke up. "You heard The King. That's the end of it."

While the atmosphere mellowed some, Haruhi never felt it warm up at all, at least not until Inari left far earlier than usual, almost immediately after her appointment ended. As soon as Inari headed to the door, Haruhi saw her expression shift into sadness, but only so Hima and the other girls wouldn't see.

Once the girls left, Hima spoke up. "Thanks for standing up for Inari like that. She likes to pretend it doesn't get to her, but it does."

Haruhi sat down. "I can't imagine how it couldn't. That's just plain bullying. How could they say something so awful about her?"

"Evidence shows," Kyoya said, "they were telling the truth about her father's intentions. That's hardly her fault, but those are the facts."

Haruhi turned green with disgust. "And I thought my dad's meddling was bad."

"He means well," Hima said. "She's dodged it for a long time, but he's trying to make sure she's well taken care of." She sighed. "It was the Spring Recital that did it."

"What does a little school recital have to do with anything?" Chika asked. "Barely anybody goes to those, not like the martial arts matches."

Hima cocked her head. "You've never heard her play, have you?"

"Oh yeah, she did say it was coming up," Haruhi recalled. "What does she play?"

Hima grinned. "Everything! But she plays the piano most often. She's won junior contests all over Europe and America, and she writes original music too." Hima got thoughtful. "You know, that's probably why you don't like her as much as you should. You've never heard her play. She's never sad when she's making music."

"So, you're saying," the twins said together, "guys just fell in love with her because she plays the piano well?"

"Stranger things have happened," Kyoya said, typing away at his computer.

"There is nothing so beautiful," Tamaki said confidently, "as a young woman with passion and talent. If she's as good as you say, that can draw the wrong kind of attention. We need to hear her play! For her own protection! Don't you think, Kyoya?"

It seemed to Haruhi Kyoya had lost all interest in the conversation. "Whatever you say, Tamaki."

"So, Hima," Tamaki said, enthused, "do you think we can make that happen?"

"I guess," Hima said, "though after what happened today, she said she was reconsidering if it was worth it to keep her regular appointments. She's sharp. She knows what the girls are all saying."

"Why should she care?" the Twins said. "It's not like anyone's opinions matter much."

Haruhi frowned. "You guys don't get it at all."

They looked at her, trying to hide the hurt. "Yes we do!"

"Sorry, but you don't. You get everything you want, whenever you ask for it. You'll get a wife the same way, trading on your family's companies," she felt the heat rising in her face and felt both justified and frustrated at the emotional outburst. She dropped her gaze and grabbed her bag. "Nevermind. Whatever."

Hima hooked an arm in Haruhi's. "Hey. We can walk to the cars together."

Haruhi blinked in surprise, but it felt good to have her nearby. "Yeah, good idea."

Once they left, Hikaru let his seething bubble up. "Where does she get off calling us out like that?! This is just how things are! It's not OUR fault!"

"That's not what she meant," Tamaki said quietly. "We might be gentlemen here, but out there… well, she has a point. In those decisions, selfishness and power shouldn't power over true feelings."

Haruhi did cool off a bit. She never stayed mad long, but it helped that Tamaki called that night.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?"

She sighed and kept at the pile of dirty dishes at the sink. "I was never mad at you," she said, "more at the situation. I don't know why I was surprised, especially after that stunt your grandmother pulled last year, but… well, I guess I just think it's stupid."

"You're entitled to your opinions, Haruhi. If it helps at all, I agree with you. Though things do get more complicated than just miserable people in arranged matches."

She hitched her phone to her other ear. Speaker would be easier, but her dad was still getting ready for work. He'd just love to listen to her conversation. "Complicated? How?"

"Time, for one," Tamaki said quickly. "Arranged marriages can turn out to be good ones in the long run. Love looks different for different people."

She paused. "You never did tell me about your dad… obviously it didn't work for him?"

Tamaki was quiet on the other line for a long while. "Well, no. But like I said, it looks different for different people. And he really loves my mother. Still. Anyone else would have caved to grandma by now and remarried for connections."

Haruhi felt bad for prying and let that bit go. "Well Ina isn't asking for this attention. Seems to me most of it is unwelcome. What about that?"

"Do you know what her family does? Her father owns publishing and production companies all over the world. Even worse for her, her mother passed and he remarried. She has a younger brother now, and he's going to inherit it all. Marriage is all she's got, and from what Kyoya found her father really cares about her – he's looking for the best. Unfortunately, the best are usually the ones that… well, I'm not sure how to put it more delicately… that trade up when there's a chance."

She stood there a second, processing that.

Ranka called from the other room. "Haruhi? Are you still there?"

She covered the phone. "Yeah, Dad, I'm still here. I'm on the phone." She put the phone back up to her ear. "Well they're not the best, then, are they?"

"Excuse me?"

"If they're just trading up because of what they can get from her, they're not the best," she said firmly, "are they?"

He was quiet again, but before Haruhi felt the need to shout it at him in clearer terms, he replied confidently, "You're absolutely right. No, they're not. And she's certainly not happy! You're wonderful, Haruhi!" He hung up.

She blinked at her dead phone. "Tamaki?"

It rang again, his name across the screen. When she answered he was quick to speak up. "I'm sorry! I got excited! I meant to say, 'You're wonderful, Haruhi! And I love you!' Good night!"

She grinned. "Good night, you big goof."

When Inari arrived to Class 2A with Hima, there was a note on her desk. Her face darkened and she snatched it quickly before anyone else could see it. "God they're getting brazen, aren't they?" she said, going to toss it.

"Wait!" Hima caught her hand. "Shouldn't you at least read it?"

Haruhi, who came in with them with the Twins behind, tried to catch a glimpse as she opened it.

"Excuse me," she said, whipping it out of their sight. "This is addressed to me, not to any of you." She took her envelope to the back for privacy and gave it a glance over.

The Twins spoke up together, leaning on Haruhi. "That looked like the Boss' handwriting. What's he up to?"

"Like I'd know?" she replied and took her seat.

Rather than tossing the note and its embossed envelope, Ina tucked it carefully in her bag, smiling through class.

She beat them to the club room.

"Hey, you're early!" Hima said, smiling. "Don't you have music club?"

"Oh I've been excused," Ina said. "You didn't tell me Tamaki-senpai could play the piano. He's invited me to play with him before the club opens."

Haruhi smiled a little. "So the note?"

"Was an invitation," Ina finished. "I had to hear from my composition teacher he's one of the best pianists here." She beamed and it occurred to her Ina's problems with the boys would be still bigger if she smiled that way more often.

"Then this will be great!" Hima cheered. "We can stay and listen, right?"

Ina hesitated. "Well… I guess so, if you're already here."

The door opened and Kyoya stood holding it. "Come in, and welcome."

Ina paused until Hima latched onto her arm and pulled her through.

"Come on, I want to hear!" she sang.

Tamaki stood by the piano that lived in the conveniently obscured corner of the room, pulled back into view. "Welcome! Thank you for accepting my invitation!"

"I'm flattered," Ina said. "Though I didn't expect an audience."

"We're a family," he said, soothing her concerns. "There's nothing to fear here. Come. Sit?"

Ina relaxed and joined him on the piano bench. "Did you have something in mind? What do you know for four hands?"

Tamaki laughed sheepishly. "Not too much, honestly."

Haruhi and the others sat down and Kyoya joined them, working on his phone.

"Tell you what," Ina said. "Play something you love and I'll jump in. Okay?"

Tamaki smiled at the challenge and launched into a sprightly movement of a sonata, bouncing his fingers across the keys with skill and agility.

Ina listened carefully, smiled at Haruhi across the piano and speaking above the music. "The trick to improvisation," she said, "is to recognize the underlying patterns. Now, I know this piece. I can't think of anyone who can't name it. But fewer people can tell what key it's in" – she played a chord eight notes wide using both her fingers that fit perfectly into a change in the music – "and the key signature. The count and beats of the piece." She began to play, a steady supporting accompaniment that blended seamlessly and emphasized the pace of the music.

"So it's like math?" Haruhi said.

"Artistic math," Hima supplied.

Ina giggled over the music. "Key and timing are excellent foundations, but to improvise with a master requires a thorough knowledge of how their music ebbs and flows in the musical phrases. A good piece" – she said, suddenly playing a melody Tamaki had never heard before, especially not with the classic piece – "is like an essay, with paragraphs and sentences, pauses and clauses. If you know when a composer is going to shift" – she shifted keys along with Tamaki's playing – "then you can keep in step."

Tamaki laughed. "Nicely summarized."

"And you can always get silly too," she said, crossing an arm over his busy fingers to hit a high chiming note, like a bright punctuating bell at the end of each sprightly phrase.

He attempted the same, making a game of it, but only succeeded a couple of times before the whole piece dissolved in their giggles.

"You are rather remarkable!" Tamaki praised.

"Thank you," she beamed. "Oh this was fun! You're a marvelous musician!"

"We aren't finished yet," he replied, and got up. "Would you favor us with something of your own?"

She blushed. "Oh! Would that be alright?"

The Twins enjoyed how she made an otherwise predictable recital into a game and thoroughly schooled Tamaki. "Go on, show us what you've got!"

Haruhi sat back into the couch. While she wasn't that into music, this really was neat. The lesson helped her appreciate it more.

"If you insist," Ina said, sheepish, but only for a moment. She faced the piano and her expression shifted to concentration and calm. She raised a hand and brought it down forcefully on the first low chord that rumbled through the room. She launched into the powerful piece that took her hands all over the keyboard in a precisely coordinated blur. Comparing her work to the piece Tamaki picked was a bit like holding up one of Huni-senpai's cakes to an 8-course meal.

Sitting there, Haruhi felt images stirring in her mind. A ship on a surging ocean, a lion stalking its prey, a woman singing to a packed theater, a victory in a war.

She was pulled from the experience briefly by motion in the corner of her eye. She looked just in time to see Tamaki push Kyoya's phone down flat on his lap, though the screen had already gone dark from disuse.

Inari brought the piece to a close, letting her final chord and finishing note shimmer like the shine off a polished stone long after she removed her hands from the keyboard.

Hima broke the silence. "WOW! Way to go, Ina!"

She smiled. "Thanks for the chance to play. I really needed that."

"Seems like you need something else, too," Tamaki said, standing. "How would you like to join our little club here?"

She stared at him like he'd sprouted two heads. "Excuse me?"

"Not as a host, you understand," he said magnanimously, "but it seems only fair that, as we've adopted your best friend into our little family, you should have a home too! What do you say?"

The Twins shared Inari's confusion. "Boss, that's not exactly going to help her reputation around here."

Tamaki was undeterred. "It will if she offers a service to our guests as well! Kyoya, can we afford live music?"

Kyoya sat back, his glasses obscuring his expression. "Well, not without some extensive reworking of the budget."

"Exactly!" Tamaki said. "Ina, my dear, would you be willing to play for our guests during club hours?"

She blinked. "I'm sure I could get it approved toward my practice hours. But I don't see why" –

"Excellent!" Tamaki cheered. "Live music is far more romantic than recordings! I'm sure the other girls will not see you as a threat, safely cocooned in our little family!"

Haruhi hadn't had this in mind when she pointed out Ina could use their help, but there was no arguing with him now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Job of a Host

Tamaki was right. At least, Haruhi thought, about the benefits of live music.

"So is that guy still sending you flowers?" she asked Ina when the guests left.

She shook her head. "No. Seems any girl that would willingly cater to a club full of the handsomest boys in school isn't the kind of girl he wants. From what I hear, he never got as far as breaking his engagement so it still stands." Ina gathered her music and slipped it into a bound folder with a sigh. "Poor girl." She brightened up a bit. "Anyway, it's for the best. See you tomorrow, then?"

The Twins blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We have dinner at the Boss' tonight," Kaoru said, hooking an arm in hers.

Hikaru took the other one. "Yeah, new member initiation."

"It's not official without a party!" they sang together.

Haruhi smiled a little at her panicked expression while they hauled her out to the cars.

Haruhi decided she'd never be used to going to Tamaki's house. The place echoed with… opulence? Expense? … Excess. Yes, excess. Just extra everything.

"Very French," Ina said when Haruhi came up next to her in the massive foyer.

"That sounds nicer than what I say," Haruhi said and it made Ina giggle. The sound bounced freely around the open space.

"HELLOOOO!" Hima cried, tickled pink at the echo.

Ina hissed at her. "Hima! You don't just yell into people's houses!"

She shrugged with a wide, playful grin. "I was just checking acoustics."

"WELCOME!" Tamaki cried, making his own echo.

Hima gestured at him with a demanding look at Ina.

"Welcome to my home!" He put his arms around Chika and Satoshi. "I have a surprise for you newbies, but first – dinner!"

He appeared behind Haruhi, beaming. "I've ordered something very special for tonight! I'm so excited for you to try it!"

"Well… don't be mad if I use the wrong fork," Haruhi said, her face burning seeing they had the whole group's attention.

She'd studied, and did not use the wrong fork. Tamaki also explained each utensil at length through the soup course and fish course.

The Twins mocked him with silent mimicry while Hima demonstrated alternate uses – like styling hair with the shellfish fork or using the soup spoon as a decorative ornament for the nose.

Thankfully the quality of the meal more than made up for it. She savored every bite.

"Haruhi, would you like more of the sole?" Ina asked.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great."

She seemed totally at ease with the serving spoon and fork. The flaky fish practically fell apart on Haruhi's plate, but not a bit of it wavered in Ina's serving. Even the sauce pooled perfectly.

Haruhi was convinced she would have bungled what Ina made look so simple. Get some more fish – easy – but use a gold plated spoon and fork to move it when it's been cooked to perfectly delicate. Might as well be told to fork a cloud. "How did you do that?"

Ina smiled as the boys talked and spoke softly. "Hostess training. Would you like to learn sometime?"

Haruhi felt embarrassed, but, as long as Tamaki was occupied telling off the Twins, she felt secure enough to nod. "Yeah. Kind of out of my depth here."

Ina gave Haruhi's hand a squeeze. "He's a lot to live up to. But you'll be great, and I'd be glad to help. Hima's as good as I am, but she doesn't have to use it as often. And there are what my grandmother calls 'presence' skills too. Watch this."

She straightened subtly in her seat and cast the slightest glance up the table. It was so quick Haruhi couldn't tell where she was looking specifically, but one of the staff on hand to serve crossed the room and immediately topped off both her and Haruhi's water glasses.

"Thank you," Ina said. The server bowed and returned to his position. She took a sip of her water and winked at Haruhi. "Presence."

Haruhi paid a bit more attention to what Ina did during dinner, but felt foolish watching so closely when Ina seemed so perfectly at ease.

After the last course, Tamaki stood and tapped his glass for attention. "I have an announcement!" He cleared his throat and gestured grandly. "It is an especial pleasure to welcome three new hosts into our little family," he said. "Each has special skills and a flair for entertaining our clients, there's still the matter of training to address."

Chika and Satoshi looked at one another. "Training? What kind of training is there for sipping tea and talking to girls?"

Tamaki clearly wasn't a fan of that kind of talk. "It's that kind of dismissal that shows you're still far from full-fledged hosts." He put his hands on his hips. "While I, as the King, am the obvious choice to conduct your more intensive training, I have something else in mind."

Hima watched him carefully, and cocked her head ever so slightly to the side with curiosity.

He suddenly swept a hand to put Haruhi in the spotlight. "I hereby delegate the training of our three new members to Haruhi!"

Haruhi paled and looked at him like he was – and he absolutely was – crazy. "What?"

Unfortunately, he didn't change his mind. The next day, Haruhi stood in front of the two first years and Hima who looked at her with rapt attention.

And Tamaki and the Twins hovered behind them with just as much attention on her.

"Listen," she said, "just… just be yourself. I don't know what else to say about it. If you have a question, ask, but honestly you've been doing great this week, so I don't see why" –

The floor rumbled and Kyoya picked up his coffee cup and saucer before it fell from his table.

A laugh rang out – piercing and shrill.

"I thought we'd have taken that thing away from her by now," Hikaru griped as Renge rose from the floor on her tiered platform.

"Oh Haruhi!" Renge laughed. "You're so cute when you're clueless!"

Haruhi's face burned. "Come on, I'm not a teacher, okay?! How am I supposed to know where to start?!"

"We start where we always start!" Renge said, jumping down and shoving Haruhi over to take her place in front of the newbie couch. "Every Host should be able to answer this question: WHAT ARE YOU?" She didn't give them a chance to fill in the gaps – not that any of them would – but instead paced while she began her lecture.

"With a new year comes a new balance, a chance to strike out into unfamiliar territory and offer something the girls of Ouran haven't seen before. Obviously Chika will never be the Lolita his brother was, which makes pushing Satoshi into Mori-senpai's shoes both old hat and futile. No!" She pounded her fist into her hand. "We need a new double-type-act."

She turned and strolled the other way. "And then there's Himawari." She leaned close to Hima's face, as if examining closely. "Your typing is rather obvious, and certainly new to the club. The trouble, really, will be showcasing its adorable angles."

"I can do it!" Hima said, looking worried. "Honest! Just try me!"

Renge straightened up. "It's not just a matter of your ability, but your fit. The Energetic Type needs a balance, enough of a connection to a steadier type to keep their feet on the ground and help girls appreciate the quirkiness of all that – that – … overwhelming effervescence!"

Ina, a coffee tray in her hands, spoke up, irritated. "Hima has that already."

Renge dismissed her with a backhanded wave. "I choose to disregard the unfortunate presence of someone who clearly has no reason for being here."

Ina glowered briefly, but quickly returned to her serene expression. "Then I will exercise my right to do the same." She stepped completely in front of Renge to set the table for guests.

Hikaru snorted while trying not to show Renge he was laughing.

Renge glared as Ina finished and walked off after giving the two first year boys a gentle wink.

"After having observed our two first years closely these last few days," Renge continued once Ina was out of the way, "I think our best course of action would be billing the younger Huninozuka and Morinosunka as a Glasses and Athletic type-pair!"

Both the younger boys looked very satisfied with themselves.

"Athletic, really?" Satoshi smiled.

"Of course," Chika replied smugly. "The Huninozukas are world-renowned for athletic prowess."

Satoshi stared at him for a moment in silence. "… … I'm the Athletic type, Chika. She means me."

Chika glared at his friend. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Satoshi glared right back before pointing at his own face. "I. Don't. Wear. Glasses!"

The Twins couldn't take it anymore. They collapsed into a roaring pile of laughter while Tamaki scolded them to act with more respect toward their fellow Hosts.

Renge suddenly wielded a microphone and narrated with a charmed expression. "And here we see a demonstration of what we would call a Glasses Character type B – one of my personal favorites! A compassionate, if occasionally silly, boy with every desire to be taken seriously. Precious!"

Chika sulked. "I should be taken seriously!"

Renge was just more charmed. "Awwww! He's a natural!"

Satoshi raised his hand. "So, what does an Athletic Type do?"

"I'm ever so glad you asked!" Renge somehow brought a projector into action and displayed one of the promotional pictures of Satoshi. "Let us reference this photo, taken when you were playing baseball with your Middle School gym class." She extended a pointer and slapped the picture with each comment – loud enough to make Satoshi flinch. "Perfect stance! Steely focus! Magnetic enthusiasm! Sportsmanship! Physicality! Confidence!"

She tucked the pointer back to its pocket size with a confidently smug smile. "Your type does what it does best, and takes appropriate opportunities to show physical prowess. As it applies here, an Athletic type should be confident, not boastful; strong, but not forceful; a star, but every inch a team player. In short" – she hugged herself and sighed dreamily – "perfect!"

She marched back to where she appeared and slowly lowered down and out of view. "Hope you took notes! I'm off to the Caribbean for a few weeks. Bye bye, boys!" She blew a kiss and the floor closed over her.

Kyoya stood, checking his watch. "At least she kept it brief. Guests should be arriving any minute."

Tamaki clapped for attention. "Alright, gentlemen! Let's get to work!"

Between appointments, Haruhi sat back in her chair trying to be as invisible as possible.

Ina arrived to switch out the cold pot of tea with a warm one. "Are you okay?"

"Frustrated," Haruhi said. "What good am I if I couldn't even point out what their types are?"

"Renge is an otaku," Ina replied. "She makes it her business to obsess. Tamaki said you want to be a lawyer, so exhaustively studying pop culture romance isn't what anyone expects from you."

"So what does he - … do they expect?"

Ina smiled softly. "Probably just to take an interest and be there for questions. I could use a hand with the cold pot tray?"

Haruhi took the hint and followed her to Chika's table to collect dishes.

"How's it going?" Ina asked, switching used cups for new.

"Fine, I guess?" he looked confused.

"Might I suggest you take control of the tea pot?" she said sweetly. "A woman likes to know she isn't expected to pour."

Chika blinked in surprise. "Huh. Really?"

Ina nodded. "Here, show me."

He looked at Haruhi for help, but this was his move. He poured himself a cup and Ina very lightly touched his elbow, pushing it from far out to his side down at a shallow angle to his chest. "Balance your body." She also applied a gentle pressure to his pouring hand with her first two fingers so the mouth of the pot was close to the cup. "We are not competing who can pour from the highest point. A low pour communicates control and comfort, not tension."

He finished pouring and looked up at her. "Wow, thank you, senpai."

She smiled. "Anytime. You're doing great." She collected her tray and continued with Haruhi to the prep room.

"That was smooth," Haruhi said. "I hadn't noticed he wasn't pouring."

"Rich young men," Ina said, "only learn to pour if they have attentive mothers or grandmothers. Most learn when they're little, but once they're old enough to be served they never have to raise a pot themselves again. That becomes the servants' or the girls' job." Ina welcomed Haruhi's help preparing another pot of coffee. "Tamaki's terribly good at it, and other traditionally ladies' roles…" she said thoughtfully.

"He took care of his mom when he lived in France," Haruhi explained. "She wasn't well."

Ina nodded. "Ah. That explains why he works with so much care. See, etiquette naturally follows when you care about the person you're with. Attention with good intentions matters." She smiled. "You care about everyone that sits with you, that's what makes you a Natural."

"You think?" Haruhi considered that. "I know Tamaki does."

"That's what makes him so successful," Ina agreed. "Now Chika and Satoshi just need to learn to care, and to act on that care. Young men are not taught very well in most aristocratic families, at least not in my experience." She cocked her head slightly. "Do you think you could teach them that?"

Haruhi thought about it and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I can do that. The caring part. And a little of the showing it part."

Ina nodded. "I think you can too. And if you think I can help, I'll be here." She smiled and took the fresh coffee out to guests.

"Care?" Satoshi repeated. It was the next day, and apparently lessons took place before guests arrived for club time.

Haruhi had just said that was the secret to being a good Host. "Yeah. You do nice things for people you care about. You just have to care about the person you're with. Got it?"

"You're telling me Huni cared about the girls he was around when he was here?" Chika said skeptically. "The only thing my brother cared about was having attention."

Haruhi held up a finger and clarified. "He cared about their reactions. If you have to go to that kind of surface level care to make it work, then do that. But it works much better if you see the person who's sitting in front of you as a person, someone with a lot going on in their life who comes here to … well… feel good for a while."

Tamaki teared up off to the side. "She's got it! She's really got it!"

"She's always had it," Kaoru said, bored.

"That's why she's a Natural," Hikaru affirmed, playing on a video game while they waited for the lessons to be over.

Hima's hand shot in the air. "Oh oh!"

"We're not in class, you can go ahead and say it," Haruhi said.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10," Hima said, setting a hand for one and a hand for ten a couple of feet apart in front of her, "how 'energetic' should I be?"

Haruhi blinked, unsure what she meant. "Just be you. You're plenty energetic. Even Renge said you had a good handle on your type. Trust your gut."

Hima looked back at her blankly. "… One to ten, how energetic?"

"However energetic you can be without making your guest uncomfortable," Haruhi answered, unsure what Hima was asking. "Just be attentive and make them as happy as you can. Okay?"

The Newbie lesson broke up for the day as they welcomed guests and dispersed to their tables.

Hima, however, seemed a bit stuck.

One of the guests drifted over to Tamaki's busy area. "Um, Tamaki-senpai?"

He looked up and smiled warmly. "Why, hello! What seems to be the trouble?"

"Is Himawari alright?" she asked, all concern. "He seems… confused?"

Tamaki looked over to see Hima carefully arranging the tea cups on the table with a blank expression. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies? I'll see to him right away." He looked up and saw Ina was watching him for direction. He beckoned her over.

She joined him quickly. "Give me a minute with Hima. Don't make a big deal." She smiled and held her hand out to Hima.

"Hey you," she said. "Got a minute?"

Hima blinked out of her teacup arranging and looked up. "Huh? Oh. Hi, Ina! Okay."

Tamaki watched Ina take Hima off to the side.

"Is Hima alright?" the Twins asked. "She's been acting weird this whole time."

"I don't know," Tamaki said, "but Inari said not to make a big deal, so don't make a big deal. Give them a chance to work it out."

After a few moments, enough time for Tamaki to calm the guests and get things back to normal, Hima bounded over to the Twins as cheerful as ever.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?"

"Back to normal, squirt?" Hikaru grinned and hooked her into a noogie.

"Seriously, though, are you feeling alright?" Karou asked, cocking his head to look at her in her upside-down position. "You scared us."

Hima made an angry face. "Renge is a useless manager. She gives really bad direction!" She wriggled free of Hikaru's grip and settled sitting between them. "Haruhi isn't wonderful either, but she doesn't know better. It's not her fault she got put in charge. She tried. Ina explained." She nodded sagely.

"So… what changed?" Kaoru asked.

Hima held her hands up. "I get to be the energetic type, so I need to be a level five or six" – she pointed to the notches on her invisible gauge – "regularly and adjust as needed!" She beamed at them, very proud of herself. "So, I got it!"

The Twins looked at one another. "Right. Well, good for you!"

"Thank you!" Hima beamed to herself, clearly perfectly pleased. "How about we start a game! Come on, girls, what do you say?"

The guests quickly agreed, just relieved to see Hima back to normal.

Kaoru didn't feel as relieved. He could see Hikaru felt the same concern, but there wasn't much to do about it. At least not right off.

Ina settled down once the game started, but before she could get back to the piano Kyoya stepped in.

"I assume this won't be a common occurrence."

Ina stiffened. "No. And it isn't outside of here either. … It's happened more often recently, but in those cases and this it's a matter of poor management, not Hima's frailties. Hima is just fine, she just sometimes needs someone to say the right thing to get her back on track."

"She dissociated," Kyoya said bluntly. "Did you need me to let her doctor know?"

Ina was quiet a moment, icy in expression and thinking. She did drop her guard after a moment. "That would be a good idea. Let her know Hima's episode was very short, and she'll be on time for her next appointment."

Kyoya was already dialing. "Done."

Ina took a breath and settled into calm. "Thank you, senpai."

Haruhi joined Hima after the guests left. "Sorry if I confused you earlier. Are you alright?"

Hima nodded cheerfully. "It's okay. I'm used to professionals telling me how to act and what to do. It's not your fault!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not a big fan of teaching," Haruhi admitted. "You and Ina are the experts, so how about you just let me know if you have questions I can help with?"

"Deal!" Hima shook her hand, completely satisfied.

Tamaki suddenly hugged Haruhi. "What an absolute victory! You did so well, Haruhi! I'm so proud!"

She squirmed. "Are you… crying?"

He daintily dabbed at his eyes. "No! Just- Just a bit misty is all." He sniffed and collected himself in an instant.

"Alright, men! We have our next major project ahead, and I expect everyone to give their very best!" He practically glowed with enthusiasm. "Our spring dance was so successful last year, we would be the rankest fools indeed not to put on another! Bring your very best ideas because we'll have our planning meeting this weekend at the Twins' house!"


	4. Chapter 4: Spring Dance

Hikaru checked the clock again. The minute hand clicked closer to class time.

"She'll be here," Kaoru said, but he was already tapping his pencil in a nervous rhythm.

Ina was too, but her rhythm wasn't nervous, and it was more fun to listen to.

"Do you think she's sick?" Hima asked, watching the clock too.

"Of course not!" Hikaru snapped in a heated whisper. "She's never sick. If she was, we wouldn't be here. We'd be there instead of here and certainly not here without her!"

"Take a breath, guys," Ina said, getting out her tablet as the instructor walked in. "She doesn't just ditch. She's definitely got a good reason to be late, and it doesn't mean the end of the world."

The minute hand clicked into place and Hikaru glared at Kaoru. "Call the boss!"

Ina shushed them since the instructor was starting class. "Don't you dare! Just text him, it's quieter." She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "God, you're certainly a panicky pair, aren't you?"

Hima looked distressed as Kaoru pounded out an S.O.S. on his phone. "Onee-chan, is she really okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Hima. Really. She'll probably be in around lunch time. You'll see," she said sweetly and tapped Hima's notebook. "Come on, you don't want to be behind. He'll be quizzing us at the end of the period."

Kaoru's phone buzzed incessantly through that period, and the next, all panicked messages from Tamaki and updates on how he couldn't get Haruhi to answer her phone.

Hikaru needed distraction and, between periods, fished something from his bag.

Kaoru saw the package of realistic fake bugs and raised an eyebrow.

Hikaru threw a glance at Ina and Kaoru shook his head. Hikaru shoved a handful into Kaoru's hand, despite his objection.

The instructor picked her to come up and do a demonstration at the board.

Kaoru tossed the rubber bugs one by one onto her seat, which was a trick considering Hima's desk was between. He scored a fat centipede, two plump spiders, and a red, winged cockroach before Ina finished and made her way back.

In a flash, Kaoru slapped the left overs of his handful back to Hikaru, and they disappeared back into his bag.

They slid their masks of boredom back on and waited for the explosion.

None came.

Instead, Ina simply paused, glared at the sides of their heads until the hair on the back of their necks stood on end, and swept the rubber bugs onto the floor. She took her seat and kicked one of the spiders away with her foot.

It landed near Hima's shoe.

Hima felt it, looked, and made a disgusted face. She looked at the Twins and pointed at it. "Eeeeeew!"

Kaoru snickered, but Hikaru snapped his pen lid in irritation. That was not how that prank was supposed to go.

"She ruined it," he said, as they sulked off to lunch.

Hima hung back to walk with Ina.

"Didn't even flinch," Kaoru agreed, hands in his pockets. "Didn't think there were other girls who could hold their own against bugs. Those things are premium material – you can't tell they're fake with such a quick look."

Hikaru fumed quietly while Kaoru checked his messages.

"The Boss probably gave himself an aneurism," he said, showing Hikaru the triple digit message count on the screen.

"She's got to have a weak point," Hikaru concluded.

"Something that makes her crack," Kaoru agreed. "But… what? I mean, she's in entertainment, so she's probably seen a lot."

Hikaru smiled a little. "Well, since when have we given up just because something could be tough?"

Kaoru lit up and pointed across the cafeteria. "Look! Hey, Haruhi made it!" He ran over with Hikaru on his heels, squishing up close on either side of her.

"Where were you, ditcher?"

"You don't look dead to me."

"Yeah, you could have called."

She squirmed, wishing she had more elbow room. "You don't have to give me the third degree, you guys. I just had to take dad to the doctor."

Hikaru relaxed. "Well, that's not serious."

"It could be," Kaoru kicked him under the table. He looked back at Haruhi. "He's okay, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he had a cough that he was trying to hide from me. Went on for a few days, so I put my foot down and took him to the doctor. He's fine and home resting."

"See? Not that serious," Hikaru repeated and kicked Kaoru back.

"Haru-chan!" Hima beamed and bounced into a seat opposite her. "You're back!"

"Told you she was fine," Ina said, though she did look more relieved seeing Haruhi. "Things alright with your dad?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's got medicine now, and I told his boss not to let him in if he tries to go to work."

"You knew about her dad?" Hikaru glared at Ina.

"Well, yes, but not that he was why she was late," Ina replied, unperturbed. "I'm glad to hear he's okay now. Come on, Hima, let's get our trays."

Both Twins took some delight in deflecting Tamaki's attempted diving hug when he and Kyoya arrived to the cafeteria, but now Haruhi was back and things were in balance again they had their project to think of.

"Well bugs are out," Kaoru said, conspiring with him in the corner during homeroom. "We can shut off all the lights on her during her music hour. They're all in separate practice rooms."

"Nah," Hikaru dismissed it. "She and Hima are on stages all the time. They're probably used to the dark. No, I think" –

They quieted when Hima slipped out the classroom door.

"Now where is she going?"

Ina got up just after with something for the office. She was absorbed in it as she reached for the door.

"BOO!" Hima threw the door open with a yell and a wide grin.

Ina yelped, yanked her arms to her chest and froze with all the color out of her face, if only for a moment. "HIMA!" she hissed as she leaned on a desk to regain her breath.

The girls in class giggled over Hima's playful trick, but the Twins smiled mischievously.

"Jump-scares," Hikaru chuckled. "Who knew?"

"Could it really be that simple?" Kaoru leaned on his brother.

"Only one way to find out," Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi found them scheming while everyone was changing for the King Arthur's Court cosplay.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

They'd already got their knight outfits on, without the clanking armor, and were busily rearranging the costume chest to make room for one of them to fit inside.

"None of your business!" Hikaru said, but was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wouldn't you know it? Ina freaks out at jump-scares!" Kaoru laughed, trying to keep quiet.

"Okay, now get in there!" Hikaru shoved him into the chest.

Haruhi frowned. "I don't think this is a good idea. Ina doesn't seem like a person that would like to be scared for fun."

"Of course not," Hikaru said while Kaoru was wriggling into the large trunk. "Did you see her freak all the heck out when Hima popped out during homeroom? It was great!"

"Ready!" Kaoru said and Hikaru kicked the trunk shut, making sure the latch wasn't secured.

"I don't think this is okay," Haruhi said. "You should be thinking more about making friends with her, not scaring her into leaving."

"Oh, come on, you can tell she's not actually having real fun around here. She can't do that until she lets loose," Hikaru shrugged confidently, "and what better way to do that than getting a good scream out?" He peeked out the changing booth curtain. "She's here. Go make sure she uses this booth!"

Hikaru ducked behind the separating curtain between the booths, waiting to give a secondary shock.

They waited.

And waited longer.

Hikaru heard the lid on the costume box creak, and Kaoru whisper, "Okay, she's coming!"

A moment later, Ina threw the curtain wide, immediately sat on the chest and a costume sword glinted too close to Hikaru's head for his own comfort. With a flick, she swept the separating curtain open.

She glared at them, already in her courtier costume, with a glint of triumph in her expression. "Nice try." With a cheerful knock on the trunk, she got up and left, the costume sword – which Hikaru recognized from Haruhi's costume – propped jauntily over her shoulder.

The latch fell shut and Kaoru pounded around inside yelling for Hikaru until he was released.

"We're going to have to give this our best," Hikaru said, helping Kaoru out.

"Who told?!"

"Who do you think?" Hikaru hissed. "Haruhi's never messed up a gag for us like this," he grumbled while they finished getting their armor on.

"She's probably got a point," Kaoru said. "You know, about making friends?"

"With the ice queen?" Hikaru barked a laugh. "Inari's about the least fun person we know! No. You should have seen her face. It's game on, now."

Kaoru wasn't sure he liked the look on Hikaru's face, but his mischief senses were tingling. "What did you have in mind?"

Ina arrived on Saturday evening with Hima and delivered her to the music room to change.

Kyoya was there directing. "When can we expect the orchestra?" He looked Ina up and down. "You're not wearing that to the party, are you?"

"Of course not," Ina said. "My dress will be delivered any moment now. I'll change when I go make sure the guests' dressing rooms are properly stocked." She checked her phone. "That's the conductor. He said the orchestra members are all signed in and will be in their seats ready to play as soon as the doors open."

"Good." Kyoya ticked off two items in his notebook. "And the buffet?"

"The ice showpiece was delivered when Hima and I drove up. It should be in place by now," Ina replied. "Is everyone here?"

He nodded. "All of our number, at least. Perhaps you might help Chika and Satoshi with their costumes?" He took a call and walked off.

She spotted the Twins while she helped the first-year boys with their Fairytale Masquerade formals. "Kaoru? Hikaru?"

They were occupied with their own princely outfits, but looked up out of reflex.

"Sorry about yesterday," she said, sheepish. "Haruhi told me you planned to scare me, so… well, I feel better when I can get the upper hand of a situation. I didn't mean to stomp out your fun. So… sorry."

Kaoru stared at her. "Um. Thank you?"

Hikaru straightened his collar, feigning disinterest. "Hey, some things work, some things don't. We're cool."

She smiled with relief. "Good. Cool. Well, I have to go change. See you at the party!"

Kaoru waited until she was gone. "So, what now?"

"We go forward as planned," Hikaru said, calm and undeterred. "This just means her guard will be down. All the better for us, right?"

Tamaki opened the party with his usual graceful enthusiasm, to the cheers of the hall full of guests.

The conductor's baton dropped, starting the orchestra into the first waltz of the evening.

After a couple of dances, Hikaru left his latest partner to catch up with Kaoru. "Well, where is she?"

"I haven't seen her," Kaoru said. "She couldn't have left, not after all the work she put in for this thing. And the dress she ordered came from Mom's studio – she wouldn't just ditch out after buying an original."

Hikaru scanned the floor and then up to the mezzanine. "Oh wait, there she is. Up there. Looks like we're good to go." He smiled. "Watch me for the signal."

Kaoru nodded, and they split to their next eager guests.

Ina watched the crowded dance floor smiling. She got a glance from the conductor, a mentor of hers and friend of her father's, who gave her a smile and a polite blown kiss.

She giggled and gave him a curtsy.

When she straightened up, Kyoya stepped up next to her.

"You're late," he said.

"I know," she replied. "A car full of first year girls got lost on the way here, so I was on the phone with their driver." She pointed out another girl, a third year in his class with a butterfly mask. "This poor girl got her first dress torn while getting out of the car. I waited with her until the second dress arrived. Looks nice, right?"

"Very," he said, "but I must say, that dress is wasted way up here."

"The-?" she blushed a little. "Ah. Yes. Well, who can turn down an opportunity to get a Hitachiin original? I'm afraid I've upset the Twins. I thought it would be a win-win peace offering."

"Upsetting them isn't difficult," he replied. "And it is extremely fetching. Unfortunately, as I said, it is a waste up here." He gestured toward the stairs and led her down to the rest of the party.

At the bottom of the stairs, he caught her hand and led her onto the dance floor without giving her room to refuse.

She looked at him, confused. "Shouldn't you be using your time to attend to guests?"

"I heard," he said, his steps long, smooth, and in time with the music, "from them, mind you, that you are one of the finest dancers in the school. One of the best kept secrets."

She smiled wryly. "Liar. No one here has seen me dance."

"I may have asked around."

She nodded, smiling at how much he dodged. "I do love to dance. I may have won a few contests in Middle School, but I'm assuming this is more about you showing off?" She let him give her a turn. "Where do the rules say the Cool type has to be the best at everything?"

"I wouldn't know about that," he said, "but it is a well-known fact the Cool Type has to be seen with the loveliest woman in the room."

She barked a laugh, but the attention sure felt nice. "Save your sugar for the guests, but if it's a good look you want, give me a minute up with the conductor and I'll make those girls line up double for you. Deal?"

He grinned. It reminded her of a panther licking its chops. "Deal."

She did look forward to it. It'd been ages since she'd had a chance to indulge her dancing.

She got loose and stepped up to give her request to the orchestra and came back.

"Ready? Now I'd do better if this was rehearsed, but since it's not go slow at first. I'll try to make you look good. Okay?"

He took her hand and slid his other around her waist. "I need no help with that."

He was a confident and smooth lead, if a little formulaic. After the first couple of turns around the floor, she figured out his cues.

He tended to step a little ahead of the beat, which gave space for well-placed steps. She felt the floor clear slightly and relaxed into the song.

His hand slid lower to give her space to lean into the turns, spins, and sweeping steps.

She thought of Spring and birds and the prancing an elegant pleasure horse. She sprung on her feet, pressed close to better follow which direction he led, and listened to the slight pressure of his grip before he planned to let her go for a spin or a dip.

He sped their steps with the music. She gleefully followed, remembering her time with the ballroom club. It was a real pleasure, and a relief his touch was warm rather than cold as she'd imagined.

She was breathing harder as the song ended, but smiling wide. She held his arm for a moment, feeling a bit light-headed. "That was a treat," she smiled, winded and hoping he didn't notice she felt a little weak.

"Are you alright?"

Damn it, he noticed. "It's been a long while since I've moved so fast. I just need to sit down in the fresh air for a minute."

"That sounds like it a wise choice."

Ina suddenly felt the eyes of the other girls on them and straightened up. She squeezed his hand and let him go with a curtsy.

She didn't like how fierce her pulse beat against her neck. She made a direct path to one of the side doors, looking for a bench to sit.

Instead, as she reached the bottom of the steps into the garden, she saw a shadow cross the glass doors she'd just closed. She tried not to look directly, but it was tall, broad shouldered, and male.

With no way back into the party, she straightened up and attempted to walk away as fast and as far away from the figure as possible.

Her skin crawled when she realized the man was following her. Once around a corner, her pulse racing, she made a dash for a corridor. At the other end, she knew there would be a door into the main building and she was sure she could get away if she could just make it.

She tripped as the grass ended and lost a shoe, but when she saw the figure running her way she got to her feet and ran as fast as she could through the parallel pillars. Her mind raced, struggling to put the worst out of her imagination.

The doors were close.

A shadow burst from behind the last column and grabbed her arms.

Ina panicked and screamed at the top of her lungs. Breathless, she did the first thing she could think of and rammed her knee into her attacker's groin, tearing free and running as fast as she could into the garden.

Hima's ears perked up at the scream. She only heard it since she was close to the buffet table.

So was Haruhi. "What was that?"

Hima's eyes widened. "Ina! That was Ina's scream!" Color drained from her face and she looked around desperately. "Where is she?! She was with Kyoya-senpai last, wasn't she?"

"Is she in trouble?" Haruhi asked, running after her toward Kyoya and Tamaki.

Outside, Kaoru shrugged out of the broad-shouldered cape and mask he wore, running to catch up to his brother crumpled and groaning on the ground. "Hikaru! Hikaru, you were supposed to grab her and tell her it was just us! What happened? Where is she?!"

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru gasped, his costume mostly fallen off. He crumpled, curled up in a pained fetal position.

Kaoru looked up at the lights of the party and saw the others running their way. He looked at Hikaru, but decided to do the right thing. He waved to Tamaki and Kyoya. "Over here!"

"What happened?!" Tamaki asked, shocked to see Hikaru in such a condition.

"We played a trick on Inari," Kaoru said quickly, "and I think it went too far. She kneed Hikaru and ran into the garden. She disappeared and hasn't come back. I think she's really scared!"

Hima pushed to the front of the group. "Where?! What direction?! She could be really sick and need help!"

Tamaki blinked in surprise. "Sick? What?"

Kaoru pointed. "She went that direction. Toward the rose maze. That's all I saw."

"That's it!" Tamaki ordered. "Everybody split up! Comb the maze! Yell when you find her! There's no time to waste."

Haruhi ran through the maze with the others, but she found Ina first. Crumpled on the ground, Ina wasn't moving.

"Oh god," Haruhi ran to her. "Ina!" She turned her over to see her nose was bleeding, but she was conscious, if very blank in her expression. "I found her! Over here and quick!"

Tamaki made it first, pushing Haruhi aside. "Oh my god. Someone attacked her! Ina! Inari, who was it?!"

Kyoya grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him to the side.

"Hey!"

Kyoya put his fingers to her neck, checking her pulse.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, she's obviously alive," Haruhi said, nervous at his aggression with Tamaki.

"Obviously!" he hissed in irritation. "Inari has a serious health condition. She needs a doctor. Now. Tamaki, call an ambulance."

"Ambulance?" Satoshi stared, nervous.

Hima was tearing up and shaking. "Please, hurry!"


	5. Chapter 5: Lock on the Cage

One week later.

Tension in the club buzzed through the air, setting everyone on edge.

The guests felt it, but the Twins bore the brunt of Kyoya's wrath and Tamaki's disappointment.

"So how are Himawari and Inari?" one guest asked. "Is Inari still in the hospital?"

"Nah," Hikaru said, already unhappy with the same question asked for the hundredth time. "She's been moved to a therapy center."

"We're all going to visit her this weekend," Kaoru added. "Hima's still with her, so she's not alone."

The guests sighed pleasantly and with sympathy. "What wonderful friends!"

"Do you think he loves her?"

"Oh, I don't think it's like that," another said. "They've been friends long enough, if something was there it would have happened already!"

"You don't think Inari turned him down, do you? Oh, can you just imagine?"

While they went ahead and imagined a heart-rending scene of Himawari being friend-zoned, Hikaru lost interest. "Can we talk about something ELSE, now?"

He got his wish for the moment, but after guests left, Kyoya broke his icy silence to them during their club meeting.

"Inari and Himawari have been relocated to an Ootori care center in Hokkaido," he said. "I've been authorized to tell you, under conditions of strictest confidentiality, Inari has a solitary kidney due to a serious disease when she was young." They listened intently, unsure what exactly that meant in context.

"So, what happened at the party?" Haruhi asked.

He straightened his glasses. "Due to certain… circumstances… Inari's blood pressure spiked. That is particularly dangerous for someone with her limited physical capacity." He grumbled to himself. "And with her inept physicians' treatment."

"And Hima?" Kaoru asked, concerned.

Hikaru feigned disinterest.

"I've not been given permission to disclose her medical details," he replied coolly, "but she is also much improved." He snapped his book shut sharply. "They've only just been cleared for visitors, and Inari in particular should not be over-stimulated as she is still being closely monitored. … Any questions?"

Hikaru glared. "Yeah. Are we out of the dog house or what? I mean, they're okay and everything now, right?"

"How dare you?!" Tamaki growled at them. "We don't even know the full extend of the damage you caused to our delicate relationship with our new members! Kyoya and I have worked hard to get visiting position, so get on your BEST behavior for this weekend!" He snapped back to general benevolent king for the rest of them. "Hear that, everyone? Hope you're all packed! We're going to Hokkaido!"

The night of the party, Kyoya rode in the ambulance and Tamaki followed after closing the dance early.

"Kyoya," he said, huffing after running to where Kyoya waited. "How are they? Is everything okay? What's happened?"

Kyoya was quiet, staring at the nursing station as though he could hear everything going on. "Their families are here," he said. "I've spoken with Mr. Nakarami, and it's unlikely he'll allow us to visit her."

"And Hima?"

Kyoya blinked and looked at him, confused only for a moment. "Oh. Yes. She's with a psychiatrist until her own office sends a doctor. They're not too worried, but it's better she's here than not." He went back to staring at the nursing station, head on his hand and fingers rubbing slow circles on his temple.

Tamaki sat down next to his friend. "Is it serious?"

"Yes, but not through any fault of yours." Kyoya paused, realizing that came out harsher than he intended, and debating whether or not to back out of it. He chose to go on. "It is a preexisting condition."

"Which you knew about," Tamaki said, "before you danced with her. The twins didn't, and still don't. So, you didn't hurt her, and they didn't mean to…" He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "At least I don't think they did…"

Kyoya looked over to see Tamaki's face drawn, worried, and a little pale. "Oh?"

"You know how possessive they get," he said quietly. After a moment kneading his fingers, he looked at Kyoya. "I need to speak with Inari… alone… Please?"

Kyoya nodded. "Her father won't budge, but it may be possible through her grandmother. Give me some time to work it."

It was late that night when Mr. Nakarami left, leaving his mother to look after Inari. Once he was in the elevator, Kyoya held the door for Tamaki. "Make it quick."

The room was dark with soft after-hours lighting, monitors next to the comfortable bed with soft blinking lights and the slight whir of an oxygen machine.

Ina sat propped up slightly, turned away from the door.

"Inari?" he asked, unsure if she was asleep.

She turned to face him, surprised. "Tamaki-senpai? What… what are you doing here?" She was weak and tired, flushed in the face and wearing an oxygen tube.

"I've come to apologize," he said. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she said. "Is the party over?"

He smiled a little, coming to the side of her bed. "Yes, though you shouldn't spare a thought for that. Do… Do you know what happened?"

She looked down at her hands. "Grandmother explained it was a prank, Kyoya-senpai probably told her." She looked back up at him. "That makes more sense than what I thought… We decided it was better just to tell father I overdid it at the party."

"What did you think?" he asked, quiet and gauging her expression. "What did you think was going on?"

"I thought someone broke into the grounds," she said, "and had something terrible in mind for any girl that wandered out…" She seemed too tired to cushion her opinions. "I thought I was the unlucky one, but I got away. Who did I kick?"

"Hikaru," he said.

She also seemed too tired to look sorry. "If I'd known it was him, I wouldn't have done that. But they did an awfully good job of their disguises."

"So, you did feel threatened," Tamaki said, feeling the darkness closing in. "I want you to know, this is not something we take lightly. Neither you, nor any other lady, should be made to feel frightened by a man, especially not a member of our club. Whether this was a misunderstanding or not, we will hold the Twins responsible if you feel they intended you harm."

She looked at him, both thoughtful and gathering her strength. "It's been a long night," she said, "and I really don't feel well… But, knowing it was them and one of their jokes, I never for a moment think they intended to do more than get me back for ruining their joke on cosplay day."

He waited a moment to gauge if she was protecting them, or if she was sincere. After a moment, he relaxed significantly. "I'm still deeply sorry for this whole thing. And I'm sorry for keeping you from your rest. I promise, you'll be well taken care of until you're well enough to return to school. Feel free to call me or Kyoya for anything?"

She smiled a little. "That's sweet. Thank you. Right now, I think I just want to sleep."

He bowed. "Of course, princess. Rest. We will not be out of reach, I promise you." He left and closed the door behind him.

Kyoya waited. "Well?"

"She knows it was a prank," he said, "and she doesn't think the Twins deserve full punishment for harassment…" He sighed with relief. "They've crossed a line, but I agree with her – I think they got carried away. I told her she could call you or me for anything."

He nodded. "Good. I've convinced her family to get her a new treatment plan. This shouldn't happen again." He took a breath and rolled his stiff shoulders. "I think I'll stay awhile longer."

Tamaki agreed. "Just don't beat yourself up. And let me know what else we can do for them."

Haruhi was first out of the cars at the care center. "Wow, this is nice," she said. "It's not gawdy at all."

"The traditional look is considered therapeutic," Satoshi said.

"And they have both western and traditional doctors on site," Chika explained. "The hot springs are famous for rehabilitation. We like coming up here after tournaments."

Tamaki joined them cheerfully. "Isn't it lovely? What better place to rest and recharge ourselves for the week ahead? Come along, everyone!" he called. "We can ask where our friends are after we've checked in! Kyoya, keep up!" He got an arm around Haruhi. "I'll bet you've never been to a place like this before, have you? Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel like a new woman by the time this weekend is over!"

Hikaru and Kaoru followed at the back of the group.

"Sounds like the boss has something else to worry about other than rubbing this in our faces," Hikaru said bitterly.

"Maybe we should keep our heads down," Kaoru said. "I mean, we screwed up."

"Don't think I don't know that!" Hikaru spat, but reined himself in. "I just wish everybody would let it go already. It was a mistake, we all know that. There's no reason for them to drag it on forever." When Kaoru didn't respond, he looked over. "Don't you think?"

Kaoru kicked the dust as they walked. "I like them. I don't want to lose them, y'know? I know Inari isn't all that fun in a pinch, but Hima thinks the world of her." He looked at Hikaru, keeping his voice down. "Think Hima hates us now?"

That bothered Hikaru too. "Maybe. But we're here, so we can patch things with her if we have to. Yeah?"

Kaoru nodded, taking a breath and trying to brighten up. "Yeah. We can."

Once they all had their rooms and keys, they followed Tamaki on the path through the luxury villas.

"I think the Blossom suite is back the other way, senpai," Kaoru said.

"Don't be ridiculous! I've looked at the map, we're right on track!"

"Kyoya-senpai, aren't you going to correct him?" Chika asked, irritated with their twisting and turning path.

Kyoya walked with his hands in his pockets. "Inari and Himawari have visitors already," he said. "If we take longer, we won't have to wait outside."

By the time they did reach the right villa, it was because they heard music.

Hikaru and Kaoru slipped onto the porch and peeked through the door. "Wow! Is that Electric Undertow?" They looked at each other then back inside at the members of the chart-topping band in their acoustic jam session.

The others peeked around them into the sitting room.

Inari sat with a guitar in her lap, playing and strumming while the musicians played portable instruments. The lead singer, with her wild hair and edgy style sang a duet with Himawari. Both had excellent voices, and the Twins looked at one another, surprised how different Hima sounded outside her pop group.

"I've heard their songs on the radio," Haruhi said, impressed. "What are they doing here?"

Kyoya looked at her, partially pitying. "I'd have thought you'd caught on by now, Haruhi. Inari's father owns their production company, both theirs and Colocross'." He watched a moment longer. "Inari writes music for many of the bands under their label."

The song ended and after a few more goodbyes, the drummer fixed a band logo hat on Ina's head, the lead singer kissed her cheek, and they filed out, not giving a thought to the high-schoolers lingering outside.

Tamaki cleared his throat and knocked lightly. "Anybody home?"

Hima popped up at the door. "Oh! Hey everybody! Come on in." She stood to the side so they could come in, but they all noted – the Twins particularly – she wasn't her usual effervescent self.

Inari started to get up to greet them, but Tamaki sat down with the others instead. "No, don't get up. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," she said, looking much more herself, though her smile was lacking. "I'm glad you've come."

"Nice hat," Kaoru grinned. "You always keep that kind of company?"

She giggled a little and made room for Hima to sit by her. "Usually. That's work, though. I won't be back there for a while… Doctor's orders." She hesitated then took off the cap. "So, how's the club been?"

"Before we get too far," Kaoru said, "we want you to know we're sorry for all that."

Hikaru didn't look at her but agreed. "Sometimes we get carried away, y'know? Call it being too good at trouble. And it's not our fault we didn't know you're sick."

She leaned on the guitar. "Yeah… I know."

"We're glad you're not seriously hurt," Kaoru said. "You too, Hima."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "So, when are you coming back to school?"

Ina and Hima looked at each other.

Haruhi didn't like the thought nagging at her mind. "You… are coming back, right?"

The Twins blinked, not comprehending.

Hima looked around at them. "Well… under the circumstances… it's really likely Ina's dad will take her out of Ouran."

Tamaki's heart sunk, and the others looked on in dismay.

"You're… leaving?"

Hima looked uncertain. "Ina's the only reason I'm allowed to be at Ouran. She and my brother convinced my mother and agent to let me have this year in the academy."

Ina took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to be calm, though clearly bothered. "You've all been wonderful, and I'd like to stay friends, but my father seems decided."

"But," the Twins said, nervous, "where will you go?"

"Me?" Ina said. "Oh… probably Lobelia Girls' Academy. Hima will likely go back to private tutors."

A shiver ran through every club member. "Lobelia?!"

Later that night, Haruhi left the council of war going on in Tamaki's villa. Their ideas for keeping Hima and Ina grew more ridiculous as the night wore on.

She didn't want to tell Tamaki, but she completely understood and could support the decision to take her friends from Ouran, at least from Ina's family's point of view. Thinking in legal terms, they'd have a solid case for assault.

Looking across the grounds, over the manicured stone walkways and stone garden, there were lights on in Ina's villa. She decided to talk to someone with more sense.

Hima let her in. "Hey, Haruhi!"

Ina looked relieved to see her. "Come on in. Tea?"

She joined them, patting Scruff on the head, and sat down. "Yeah, that'd be nice." While Hima poured her a cup, Haruhi got to the point. "You really dropped a bomb earlier… No one wants you to leave."

Ina smiled sadly. "That's sweet. Honestly, we don't want to leave either."

"Then why are you letting it happen?"

Hima blinked in surprise. "Letting it? Ina's dad is a good man, and he's my boss' boss' boss. We'd be in big trouble if we didn't do as he said."

Haruhi caught herself, reminding herself not everyone was the adult in their relationship with their parents. "Sorry… No, you're right. But there's got to be a way around this. Can you think of any way to convince him to let you stay? Change his mind?" She decided to phrase it another way. "Who does your father listen to?"

Ina looked at her funny, but then a smile spread on her face. She leaned back and grinned at Hima. "Now there's a thought…"

Hima blinked her large eyes and cocked her head in confusion. "What thought?"

"Nana!"

Inari and Hima joined the club for a light breakfast the next morning.

"You need to talk to Nana Nakarami!" Hima said, excited.

Tamaki brightened up too. "So, there's hope?!"

"Maybe," Ina said. "if anyone can change my father's mind, it's my grandmother. She can be… more reasonable isn't what I mean. More connected is better."

Haruhi filled in when Ina's super medicinal tea arrived. "Apparently Madam Nakarami's already stepped in a little for us. If she knows we need them and want them to stay, we have a shot at changing Ina's father's mind."

"Is she around?" Kaoru asked.

"She's coming later this morning to spend the rest of the weekend with us," Ina said.

"Perfect!" Tamaki beamed. "You leave it to us, ladies! Kyoya and I are not about to let anyone tear our family apart! We'll plead our case to your grandmother and sort all this out together!"

They all looked around at one another since Kyoya was clearly not there.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "We'll plead our case as soon as I can manage to wake him up!"

Nana Nakarami endured the boys' pleasantries and, after seeing her granddaughter and Hima were being well cared for, agreed to join them for dinner.

"You're an intimidating pair," she said. "I'm sure you get your way quite a bit more than you're told no." She thoughtfully spun a stone ring on her finger. "I know what you want of me, but you need to understand this situation isn't simple."

"Oh we understand that," Tamaki said, pouring her tea.

She looked at Kyoya, her eyes piercing and intelligent, and no less confident than his. "I've already lied to my son once for you in all this. If he even had an inkling Ina felt threatened – even as a joke – there would be no way he would allow her and Hima to stay."

"But there is a way," Kyoya said, leaning back in his seat with a smile, "thanks to your discretion."

"Discretion nothing. It was a bold-faced lie of omission." She sipped her tea, watching Tamaki with his hopeful eyes.

"We only have Inari's best interests at heart," he swore. "She and Hima get on wonderfully at Ouran! Why just the other day, we"-

"They're sociable girls," Nana said, rolling her cup in her hands. "They get on with anyone, Ina especially. My son wants to send her to Lobelia. Their music programs are a sight better than Ouran's, even if they did school that brat, Benibara."

"Lobelia isn't right for Inari or Himawari," Kyoya said seriously, willing her to agree. "Sending them there would be a mistake."

Nana frowned. "This is not a business discussion, young Mr. Ootori. You can put that weaponized face of yours away." She set her cup down. "Besides, I agree. The most I can promise you boys is I will not allow them to attend there."

Tamaki felt terror grip his heart. "Madam Nakarami, please… we're not just friends. We're a family. I can feel Inari and Himawari need the home we have to offer."

She looked at him carefully. "I will consider suggesting to my son that he leave the girls where they are."

Tamaki's eyes shone with hope.

"But," she said to Kyoya, "there is another outcome to this, one I will have absolutely no power to block. If my Ina doesn't brighten up from this, her father will give her two choices. First, Lobelia. Second, another season abroad."

Neither expected that.

"She has a number of limitations in life she takes personally," Nana said, sadly. "Her health is one. If she doesn't perk up, all the persuasion in the world won't keep her from trying to escape her cage." She got up and the boys stood with her. "Thank you for dinner," she said. "It's clear you care for them and I will consider very carefully my recommendation to my son."

Tamaki bowed and took both her hands in his. "Thank you, Madam… that is all we can ask!"

After she left, Kyoya watched his friend. "Well?"

"Let's hope the others had more luck with Ina and Hima." He leaned on Kyoya's shoulder. "She wouldn't just leave… would she?"

"No amount of traveling will fix her problems," Kyoya replied. "She didn't strike me as silly enough to believe it would."

After a full day of pampering, that night Hima braided Ina's hair while Haruhi sat with them to talk, Scruff curled up in the corner sleeping.

"So," Haruhi ticked things off on her fingers, "medicines for blood pressure and circulation, a special diet, an exercise plan that's not too much for your system, blood samples every day for a month" –

\- "until my numbers are better," Ina added.

\- "and herbal teas and supplements," Hima finished. "It's a beast, innit?"

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed, sitting on the bed with them. "That's a lot to worry about, I mean even without the marriage thing."

Ina nodded, looking tired thinking about it. "And that can happen anytime. I trust my dad wouldn't chose a bad person, or a terrible family, at least not on purpose, but I don't know how long I have before I'm supposed to be a wife." She looked at Haruhi. "Tamaki isn't in a rush with you, is he?"

"Don't turn!" Hima said. "Your braid will be crooked!"

Haruhi considered it. "No, he's not. He supports my doing more school, even law school in Boston. I'm graduating early since I've qualified over there."

Ina sighed, smiling. "Boston can be lovely. Parking is horrendous, though, but I'm sure you'll have worked that out. You're so lucky, Haruhi. You know what you're getting into."

Haruhi scoffed. "Not in all ways."

"Don't worry," Hima said, "we can help. We're friends!" She tied off Ina's braid. "There! Now we can go straight for a soak in the morning!"

Ina felt the braid, pleased. "Yeah. Did you want to stay so we can all go together, Haruhi?"

Hima nodded eagerly. "Yes! A sleepover!"

Haruhi nodded too. "Yeah, okay."

The next morning, Haruhi half-carried Hima with them to the hot spring bath. "Not a morning person?"

Ina helped prop up her sleepy friend on a bench in the spring. "Not at all," she ginned, "but she's never mean about it. Just sleepy."

Steam whirled gently on the surface and Haruhi sat low to enjoy the warmth. "This is really nice."

Ina just nodded in agreement, listening to the bubble of the spring and the breeze in the trees, and then the sudden little 'plonk' of a pebble landing in front of Haruhi's nose.

"Good mooooorning!"

Ina looked up and around. "Is… is that Tamaki-senpai?"

Haruhi sighed. "Sounds like it." She raised her voice. "What do you want? It's a private pool!"

"I know that," came the voice from the other side of a skillfully obscured fence, "but we simply had to" –

"Can we come too?" Hikaru's voice suddenly asked.

Tamaki likely hit him since the fence shook. "What do you-?! How do you think that-?! You don't just-!"

"If we're invited, then it doesn't matter if it's private," Kaoru's voice said happily.

While they argued heatedly over the fence, Haruhi grinned to see Ina listening in utter confusion slowly dawning into giggles.

Her laugh woke up Hima, if only partially, who shouted something incoherent about 'loud frogs' before flopping her head against Ina's shoulder and almost slipping too far in the water.

At some point the girls' giggles interrupted the argument.

"Haruhi? Did I say something funny? Come on, I can take a joke too! Haruhi? Are you there?"

Ina made an effort to get herself back under control, taking deep breaths to stifle giggles and holding her fingers to her neck to check her pulse. "Okay," she sighed, still smiling, but flushed in the face. "That's it for me, at least for now. Overdid it a little." She let Haruhi take her place by dozing Hima.

"Sure you're okay?"

She nodded, tying on her robe. "Yes. I'm fine. I'll see if I can't do something about the noisy neighbors while I'm up."

She found them on the other side of a hedge, pressed up to the fence, while Chika and Satoshi went through warmups on a small stretch of grass.

"I was hoping" – she stopped, realizing a nurse was waiting for her. "Oh…"

Tamaki left the fence. "Can we help at all?"

She sighed, trying to get a smile on. "I need to eat with some of these pills."

"Say no more," he said warmly. "Brunch it is! Where?"

"The sun room of the main building," she suggested. "Nana may join us, but I'm not sure about that."

He bowed. "Think no more of it."

Ina went with the nurse.

"That's gotta suck," Kaoru said, watching. "Y'know, we saw she took pills at lunch every day."

"We thought it was just vitamins," Hikaru agreed.

Tamaki took a slow, deep breath. "Medical challenges are not something to dwell on. Come on, let's get everybody together for brunch."

By the time Kyoya got Tamaki's note telling him where they were, it was past 10. He walked in, trying to be as quiet as possible. From the sound of things, a couple of angels were giving a concert.

Ina, guitar on her lap, picked a complex harmony from its twelve strings. Her voice was warm and sweet to Hima's higher part.

Hima showed off her gift. She didn't hesitate at all in ornamenting the song for their attentive audience.

Among those listening were the club members, Nana Nakarami, the dog, and a small scattering of nurses and servers – who returned to their duties as soon as they saw him walk in.

He stood at the door, waiting for the song to finish. While he was most familiar with piano music, or full orchestral performances (live or recorded), he'd never seen someone play a guitar like that. The complexity was fascinating. Her fingers plucked and strummed with deft skill and sure fingers.

Ina played the final chord, note by note, until Hima's voice faded and they clapped for them.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki waved him over. "Come! Sit! They're taking requests!" He waved his hand in the air to be next. "Oh! Do you know Lady of the Moon?"

Ina nodded. "How sweet! The little French song? I do."

Hikaru made a face. "I don't know it."

"No one asked you," Hima teased. "Move over, I'm sitting with you!"

Kyoya sat near Tamaki, accepting a cup of hot coffee from a server.

While Ina began to play, Tamaki leaned over to Kyoya. "Mother taught me this song. It's awfully nice to hear it!"

Ina's French was beautiful and effortless. She made even Tamaki's singing passable, as long as she sang with him.

Kyoya closed his eyes to listen, easily imagining this may have been one of Tamaki's first assignments at the piano.

Haruhi, confused, looked at Kaoru. "I know this. Isn't this a story we talked about in French class?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it" –

"Sh!" Hima said, and they settled to listen to the rest. She clapped the hardest when Ina finished. "Aw! Cute!"

"Very nice, Inari," Tamaki beamed. "That was lovely!"

Nana agreed. "Very sweet, darling."

"Thank you," Ina smiled, pleased. "Go on, then, Nana. What should I play next?"

She shook her head. "No, you choose. It's nice to hear you play anything."

Ina noticed Kyoya and an odd satisfied expression flitted across her face. "Do you listen to much popular music, Kyoya senpai?"

"Enough to know what everyone's listening to," he said, sipping his coffee. "I can't say it's my go-to genre."

"Have you heard Demons Run?"

Hikaru grinned. "No way. That metal one?"

"That's the style," Ina nodded, "but it's ever so marvelous without the screaming."

Kyoya smiled. "No, I haven't."

She smiled. "Then this is for you. Consider it my thanks for your help at the party."

He wasn't sure what happened then. She played what sounded like a children's tune, but it rang out with a tantalizing minor key that sent chills up his back.

Before he could recover, the soft walking rhythm deepened into full chords and a floating melody dancing between minor and major in a way that made him tremble deep inside.

Ina controlled the surging rise in volume, the growl of the guitar weaving a spell that sent him shaking.

She sang along when there wasn't enough power already. It was another instrument, not a wash of lyrics.

He felt cold, then hot, then cold again, watching her. She, he was sure, was feeling it too, but she threw herself into it with complete confidence.

Before he knew it was happening, the song's swell lessened. Piece by piece, the layers fell away until Ina plucked out the last steps of the melody with the tips of her fingers, a single note wavering in the air.

Nana Nakarami, having watched Kyoya's face, turned her attention back to Ina before he came out of it.

The others were silent, dumbstruck, except Hima.

Hima clapped fiercely, even whistled and cheered. "Wow, Ina! That was SO FUN! You loved it, I can tell! Are you gonna record that one for a cover?!"

Ina watched Kyoya wipe his eyes under the guise of fixing his glasses. She gave him a knowing smile when he looked up but left it at that.

"Thanks, Hima. So," she said to Hikaru, "better without the screaming?"

Kyoya knew even less what to do with her look than he knew what to do with the song.

Nana Nakarami got up, ready to leave, and paused by him. "You don't have a thing to worry about," she said, "you or your club." She patted his shoulder and gave her goodbyes to the rest.

She kissed Ina's forehead. "I need to go see your father. Be good, my dear, and take your medicine. I'm sure we'll have you back at school in no time!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Call for Help

Guests chatted and gossiped over their fine china cups and trays of treats, many pleased as punch to have Hima back.

"It was awful without you!"

"You're alright, though? Only Inari got sick?"

"It must be difficult, leaving her to come back to us…"

Hima turned up the cute meter. "Oh, don't say that! Ina is like my sister! She understands how much you ladies mean to me. To stay away any longer… I couldn't bear it!"

The girls gushed their praise and sympathy over Hima's adorable dedication.

"So how is our Ina today?" Tamaki asked, peeking over Haruhi's shoulder. "I know you've been texting her a lot."

She frowned. "If you snoop in my phone, so help me…"

His eyes widened in apology and she sighed.

"Ina's doing fine. They're just keeping her another week. Just ask Kyoya-senpai. Apparently, it's pretty normal for her condition. But she will be back next week. I'm helping keep an eye on Hima for her."

He sparkled with awe. "You have a FRIEND! And you're helping her out of the goodness of your pure little heart! That's the most precious thing I've ever heard!"

"You'd do the same thing," she said. "I don't see why that's a big deal. You should call her too, when you have time. She keeps saying she has nothing to do."

"You won't"- he hesitated. "I mean, my messaging another woman, that won't…"

"I'm not jealous," Haruhi said, picking up a fresh tray of treats to take out to guests. "And she's one of us now. No biggie."

Tamaki drew himself up confidently again. "No biggie! I like that! Okay, I will!"

At the end of the day, the last guest filtered out. Hima was attempting to climb Satoshi to retrieve her bag from where he held it high above his head, the Twins narrating her efforts like she was scaling Mt. Everest.

Then a visitor walked in. "Excuse me? Have I come too late?"

They all stared for a second, caught off-guard by the late hour and by the fact the visitor was Shimisu Takahiro, from class 2B, vice president of the American Football Club.

Kyoya recovered his smile first, the one that recognized a good contact when he saw one. "Ah. Takahiro. No, not at all. What can we do for you?"

He was a handsome guy, broad-shouldered and strong with a pleasant, friendly face. "Thank you. I didn't want to disturb by coming when you had guests…"

"What are you doing here?" the Twins asked in unison, prowling behind him. "Our gay-dar is usually pretty solid. Didn't take you for being into guys."

He blinked, confused. "What? No!" He smiled sheepishly. "I… well, I need some girl help. They say you're the best. So, here I am!"

Tamaki took immense interest in this, pushing the Twins out of his way and out of Takahiro's personal space. "Girl trouble? You? Never would have thought it…" He considered carefully. "This isn't something we typically do, you understand."

The Twins gave their king a withering look. "What are you talking about? We totally made a habit of it last year with Shiro, our class rep, Nekosawa-senpai – if we can count sibling problems – and" –

"We will only be too glad to help!" Tamaki said over them.

Takahiro rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "You don't even know the problem yet…"

"We don't have to," Tamaki said nobly. "As long as you want true love to blossom for yourself and your special lady, how can we refuse?"

Kyoya stood behind his enthusiastic friend. "What, exactly, is your problem?"

Takahiro took a breath. "I have a few… habits I need to break if I want to get serious with my girlfriend. It's nothing crazy, but it'd be easier if I showed you." He took a card from his pocket and gave it to Tamaki. "I know it's short notice, but could you come by my house tonight?"

"All of us?" Chika asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I really need all the help I can get. It won't be long, but… well, once you see, I'll definitely understand if you want to back out."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "This is out of the norm."

"But I wanna see?" Hima said.

The Twins agreed. "For sure. After a disclaimer like that, now we have to check it out!"

Takahiro looked imploringly at them. "Please. This is really important to me… and to her."

Tamaki nodded. "Then we WILL help you! Load up, men! Field trip!"

Once at the Shimizu home, Takahiro led them inside.

"This is so exciting!" Hima whispered. "It's like when I was in Treasure Queens of the Amazon, about to open a pirate treasure box! … a CURSED pirate treasure box!" She grabbed and tugged the Twins' sleeves in excitement.

"You were in that?" Kaoru blinked.

"Yeah, remember, she played the First Mate," Hikaru whispered.

Takashiro stood outside two doors. "That one's my room. This one… this one is my problem." He opened it and let them go inside, clearly burning up with discomfort.

Haruhi followed the others and looked around. "Huh. Cute."

Satoshi froze, full of questions.

Tamaki stared in around curiously.

Kyoya lost interest.

Hima beamed and squeed, and so did Chika (complete with floating blue flowers of adoration) before he realized he was doing it and then he did his best to frown in abject disapproval.

The Twins busted up laughing. "HAMSTERS?!"

Posters of chibi hamsters plastered the walls. Plushes piled up in corners. Shelves groaned with the weight of collectible figures from half a dozen hamster, budgie, kitten, and other cute animal franchises. A maze of bright colored tunnels wove around most of the room, little pampered hamsters tapping along the maze industriously.

The Twins focused in on a kind of doll house in the corner. "What's this for?"

Takahiro glumly joined them. "I make videos… of my hamsters…" He held up a box and opened it, showing them dozens of hamster-size costumes.

He looked around at the club helplessly. "I've loved my girl Yuuka for ages… and now things have been going really well, I'd like to make things more official. But she thinks I'm tough, cool, and all about sports! Real masculine, yknow? If she ever knew I was into this…" He swallowed hard, closing the box. "You've just got to help me cut this out!"

Haruhi looked around again. "But what you like is part of you. It's not hurting anyone. Would you really want to be with someone who couldn't accept you as you are?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that. I want to be the man she wants. She's… worth it!" His eyes shone with adoration. "Yuuka is sweet, kind, and smart as a whip, too! You should know," he said to Satoshi. "She visits the club regularly! She sits with you, even. What… What do you think?"

Satoshi squirmed a little with all eyes on him. "She's in 1B, right? Yeah, we talk a lot about sports and things. She knows more stats on players and history than I do… she's not like the other girls."

"SEE?" Takahiro said. "She's great! I want to be someone she can be proud of with no reservations!" He clenched his fists and straightened up. "I want to absolutely be the man she thinks I am!"

"Your dedication and sacrifice are so impressive!" Tamaki teared up. "We will do everything in our power to help you! Work starts tomorrow! Come on, men, we need a plan!"

Takahiro beamed, relieved, as they left.

Satoshi had to tap Chika back to paying attention – he was too busy giggling and tickling a friendly brown-patched hamster through the bars of its cage.

They started training the next day.

Takahiro sat at a desk with two buzzers – one YES, the other NO.

Satoshi ran a slideshow full of the most adorable photos and merchandise they could find.

"Fluffy bunny!" He slapped his teaching pointer on the screen.

Takahiro slammed the NO.

"Field goal!"

Takahiro slammed YES, watching intensely as more slides flew by in rapid succession.

Yes, no, yes, yes, no, no, yes, no, yes, yes, yes –

"Hamster Princess!"

YES.

The Twins, squirt bottles at the ready, spritzed him mercilessly.

Satoshi looked at Tamaki and shook his head.

Tamaki nodded. "Right! Plan B! Get the SUIT!"

The Twins prepped him. "This is a test of your stoic, manly resolve."

"Don't even flinch! Cracking a smile or having any reaction will mean failure!"

He nodded, determined. "I can do it! Bring it on!" He bounced on the balls of his feet and stood in a ready position.

Chika blew a whistle.

Hima skittered out on all fours in a darling little hamster suit, complete with a big bow and full head with smiling expression.

Haruhi, off to the side with the others, looked at Tamaki. "I'm impressed you didn't even ask me to wear this one."

"Why should I? It'd hide your cute little face!" He hugged her, smiling proudly.

"And Hima volunteered," Satoshi said.

Takahiro kept his eyes fixed forward while Hima capered around, the perfect little mimic.

She scampered, she scratched her ear, she bounced.

Finally she sat at his feet, looked up at him, and ever so slightly tilted her hamster head.

He glanced down once. That was all. He lost it.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE MOST PERFECT LITTLE HAM-HAM I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

The Twins sprayed him again. "FAAAAAAAIL!"

Chika blew the whistle. "Again! Ready! Go!"

After four tries, he – veins bulging and sweat dripping – watched her adorably perky impersonation without once giggling or losing his composure.

"That's enough," Chika said, blowing his whistle. "He's getting it!"

Haruhi stood behind him. "Why aren't you falling for this, Chika? You were awfully into his little pets earlier?"

He stiffened and hid behind his glasses. "Plushes and costumes? Please. I'd never be into that crap. That's my brother's thing," he said, disgustedly. "The actual animals are completely different. So, what if I like em? They're irresistible!"

Jazzed about their success, Tamaki pointed dramatically at the doors. "Alright! Let's step it up a notch!"

Outside on a swath of grass, Takahiro skillfully ran their obstacle course. Climbing, dodging, crawling, and jumping, he avoided traps of cute toy animals and pop-up posters of chibi critter characters.

Hima cheered from the side. "Go, Takashiro!"

"Great idea, Hima!" Hikaru laughed, watching the display. "This is ridiculous!"

"But effective," Kaoru agreed, helping by chucking a plush so Takahiro had to dodge it. "Where'd you get the idea?"

"I do these for pre-tour boot camps!" Hima said proudly. "But it's more on how to avoid paparazzi and cameras!"

The Twins paused to look at her. "Wait… so, like, for fitness?"

"That's what they said, but for team building too, I guess. We had stunts for some of those shows. I broke my ankle in Tokyo doing one on that tour." She watched their football star start a tall rock wall. "GO TAKAHIRO!"

After a couple of days, Tamaki took Takahiro by the shoulders proudly. "You've faced all this with an unshakable resolve, worthy of any noble knight fighting for the favor of a princess! You've done well!"

Takahiro smiled a little, his color muted and eyes heavy-lidded. "Thank you, senpai."

Haruhi looked around, uncomfortable. "I'm not the only one that sees something wrong with this, right?"

Satoshi frowned puzzled. "Yeah… he's not looking good."

"After everything we put him through," Chika said, brushing it off, "I'll bet he never wants to buy that cutesy crap again!"

Hima nodded seriously. "He doesn't have his motivation right. He'll never play a good sports hero with that grey attitude!"

"That your professional opinion?" Hikaru smirked.

Tamaki pointed firmly at Hima. "You're RIGHT! Which is why I've taken the liberty of arranging a perfect date for you and Yuuka tomorrow after school!"

Takahiro blinked. "Wait… you… did? But…?"

"Don't look so surprised!" Tamaki said, waving off the silliness of his reaction. "As far as she knows, this was perfectly engineered to look like it came from you in the best way possible! Just so you know," he said with a winning smile, "she couldn't be more excited!"

A little light came back to his face. "Really? Oh wonderful! …" He blinked, confused. "Where am I taking her?"

The next day, the Club followed the couple at a distance as they wound their way through a recently opened high-end shopping center.

"You sent them shopping?" The Twins said, bored to tears. "This is the stupidest way to spend an afternoon. Especially here!"

Hima, in a trench coat that may have comfortably fit Tamaki or Kyoya but which was appropriately overlarge for her, sported large sunglasses and a hat that hid her mop of blonde hair. She slunk in between the twins when she wasn't scooting along up against walls and peeking around corners.

"What are you supposed to be?" Hikaru said, giving her a withering look.

"In-cog-nee-toe!" she said, enunciating for him from behind the popped-up collar. "I'm the finest private investigator in the world, and our targets are" – she peeked at the couple as they bought some snacks to carry along on their walk – "getting along… fine…" She looked at Kaoru and pouted. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be. Wanna do more spy stuff?"

Chika and Satoshi were more engaged. "This place is neat!"

"So, Haruhi-senpai, is this where you shop?"

She scoffed but had her eye on the signs that promoted a gourmet grocer on the lower levels. "Are you kidding? No. I would think this would be more up your alley than mine."

"For real?" Chika asked. "Nah, we get everything specially delivered to the house…"

"Most of us do," Kyoya agreed. "You're not far off, Chika, but this is most definitely out of a typical commoner's price range."

Tamaki stepped up into teacher mode. "That's right! You weren't with us when we visited the real commoner shopping center last year! We" –

The Twins chimed in. – "lost Kyoya and the boss bought a dog."

Tamaki shoved them away. "Water under the bridge! Really, though, you should have seen some of the fascinating things they had at the center!"

Kaoru and Hikaru squished up next to the younger boys. "Cheap toys! Weird food! Fake antiques! Shows on the roof!"

"Even a place where you can buy pets!" Tamaki said, beaming. "My precious Antionette puppy was just sitting there with a great big lovely bow just waiting for her daddy to come find her and take her ho"-

"Pet store?" Hima asked.

"Yes!" He gushed. "Full of all kinds of things and animals and toys and"-

\- "and hamsters?"

"Well I guess there were some," he said, irritated at being interrupted.

"Like… that one?" Hima pointed, concerned.

They immediately gathered at the nearest corner, staring at the trainwreck happening before their eyes.

Takahiro stood frozen outside a pet store window, the inside display a maze of happy small pets in little cages and darling little accessories for them and their little homes.

Chika's eyes widened and he cooed, torn. "Oooh…!"

Tamaki looked worriedly from Takahiro to Yuuka. "He's cracking. He's CRACKING! Oh, after all that work! What's she doing?! Who can see?!"

Yuuka, when they walked by the shop, stopped first. "Oh! Oh look! Takahiro, look!"

He didn't want to stop. He'd seen the signs, the arrows, the ads… now here it was, right in front of them. "Oh, uh…" He swallowed hard. "What do you know…"

"Oh gosh they're so cute!" she said, watching a little bird bouncing from perch to perch as it sang with the others behind the glass.

"They're," he felt tension tearing him apart inside, "nice… I guess…"

"Let's go in!"

He paused, knowing the second they touched that door handle he'd absolutely lose it, and may likely come out with a whole kit for the maze in the window. "Wait. Um."

She looked up at him. "Talk to me... what is it? You're acting so weird. You've been acting weird all week… What's bothering you? Are you okay?"

Heat flooded his face and he lowered his chin, thinking how to put this. "Yuuka… I… See, I have pets…"

"Well that's nice!" she said, smiling. "What do you have?"

He swallowed. "H-hamsters… I keep them in their own room…"

"You have several hamsters," she repeated, trying to see his face. "And?"

He met her eyes. "W-what would you say… if I told you I really like… I might have a few plushes… and a few shelves of collectibles… and a" –

Her eyes widened. "For…" she took her phone out and held up a picture on it, "this?"

Takahiro gasped. "You watch it too?!"

She nodded, smiling. "I didn't think you'd be interested!"

"But… you're the best stat hound I've ever met!" he said, holding her hands.

"Only because I thought you'd like that," she giggled, suddenly all excitement. "That's why I always went to the Host Club – well, most of the reason," she blushed, "but really I know Satoshi cuz he's in my year and he's so good with sports and things… I got books and cards and I watched all kinds of" –

He kissed her.

Hima gasped. Kaoru covered her mouth to stifle the noise.

Tamaki blushed. "Well… that's one way to do it!"

"I can't hear what's happening," Satoshi said, concerned. "What are they saying?"

"Nothing now," Haruhi said simply.

Takahiro let her go, but had to keep holding her as she was a little bit weak in the knees.

"Oh," she grinned. "What… what was that for?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling widely too. "How… how about we just be us, yeah? We can start by going in there and getting that tube maze… if you want, you can come over and we can put it together. Together?"

She bounced right back and hugged him. "Yeah! Yeah, okay!"

The two of them walked into the shop together and Tamaki hugged himself with a pleased sigh. "Oh… l'amore… Oh well. How were we to know that all he needed was to come out and tell her who he really was?"

"I literally said that before we started this," Haruhi said.

"You know what this means, though, don't you?" he told them all.

Hima blinked blankly. "Um. No. No, I don't. Does anybody?"

"It means," he said, before the others could cut in, "we can now leave them alone, confident we've done our part as mentors, friends, and counselors! It also means we should go get dinner downstairs! Who's with me?!"

The Twins perked up. "Yeah! We're starved!"

Kyoya clicked the map on his phone. "The selection is limited, but not bad, considering the location."

Haruhi nodded, excited. "I was hoping we could try something here. But… Wait, where's Chika?"

Satoshi pointed. "Coming."

Chika walked back from the pet shop with a little carrier in his hands. "Look! They had little chicks!" He held it up to show them, thrilled with his purchase. "I'm calling him Piyu! Lookit him," he said, tickling the little chick that cozied up to his hand, "little Piyu-chan!"

"You realize that's going to grow up to be a rooster, right?" Satoshi said.

"And he'll be perfect however he turns out! So, are we going to eat? And we can't order chicken. We'll insult Piyu. Come on, what are you all waiting for, let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7: Commoner Lessons

Ina returned to school on Golden Week.

"That's good," Haruhi agreed. "It's a long weekend, so you won't over extend yourself. Right?"

"That's the theory," Ina said. "Honestly I'm sick of being told to take it easy. I feel fine. Back to normal."

Haruhi glanced over at Hima and the Twins drawing pictures up on the board during the break between classes. "Um. Well, if you're up for it, my dad wanted to know if you and Hima would like to come over for dinner sometime this weekend?"

Ina brightened up. "Really? Wow, that's really nice! I'd love to! I'm sure Hima will too. So… like at your house?"

Haruhi sighed sheepishly. "Well, yeah. He's just inordinately happy I've got some friends who are girls."

"Dinner?" The twins said, suddenly appearing behind Haruhi with grins on their faces.

"What?! No!" she pushed them off her. "Dad asked me to invite Ina and Hima, not you guys!"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Twins said, leaning their elbows on Haruhi's head. "Your dad adores us! He can't help it. So, when are we coming over?"

Hima came over and smiled up at Haruhi's kind of squished face. "Hey! That's really nice! We're going, right, Ina?"

"Us too!" the Twins said happily. "Haruhi's cooking is the best!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't guess it, but we much prefer it."

"What should we bring?"

Haruhi pushed them off again. "Nothing! You shouldn't invite yourselves to people's houses, it's not right!"

Ina made a note. "Seriously, though, did you need us to bring anything specific?"

Haruhi thought about it. "Nothing specific. I've got everything I need at home, so don't worry about it. Dad's home Friday before he has to work the weekend, so that'll be the best time."

Hima beamed. "Great! How fun!"

The twins noted it too. "Perfect! Friday it is!"

"YOU TWO AREN'T INVITED!"

"Dinner at Haruhi's house?" Tamaki's eyes shone, and he clasped his hands. "What a wonderful way to kick off the holiday weekend!"

The Twins interrupted his imaginings. "Excuse me, Boss. You weren't invited."

"Neither were you," Ina pointed out, behind them.

"It's been some time since we've paid Ranka a visit" he said, pleased. "What a wonderful idea!"

"Senpai, he only invited Ina and Hima," Haruhi said, feeling control of the situation slipping through her fingers.

Kyoya, checking his notebook, looked over at Chika and Satoshi's tables. "Not a bad thought… our two new members haven't had any commoner experience. They'll have to meet Haruhi's family eventually."

"No one had to!" Haruhi steamed up. "Stop inviting yourselves over!"

Hima looked on in concern. "I've heard commoner housing is small. Will there be room for everybody, Haru-chan?"

The Twins took that as good news. "That's right, Boss! Classmates only!"

"Your butts won't fit!"

"More of Haruhi's delicious dinner for us! YAY!"

Ina, on her way back to the piano, paused by Haruhi. "They do everything together, don't they?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "We'll probably have to reschedule. I'm sorry…"

Ina giggled. "Not at all. Do you think your father would accept a change of venue?"

"Wait, what?"

"We can have dinner at my house," she said. "I have plenty of room. Nana cooks wonderfully. It's just me and Nana until my father finishes his trip. Would that be alright?"

"Depends on Dad, I guess, but I can ask. Thanks."

"So," she asked. "What's your father like?"

"Oh. He's a transvestite, over-protective, and he has a sweet tooth." She thought a little. "What else…"

Ina's eyes were wide. "Wow…" She thought too. "Ok. This is very important. … What are your father's best colors?"

Tamaki picked up Haruhi and Ranka Friday evening, and they arrived first at the Nakarami estate.

"My goodness, what lovely gardens! Would you just look at that house! Now, Haruhi, aren't you glad I had you dress up for this?"

She was indifferent, but Tamaki had been stunned into awkwardness by the dress Ranka selected for her, so at least there was some benefit. "Ina did say casual dress was fine."

Ranka dismissed the complaint as they walked up to the door. "Don't be ridiculous! Our casual and their casual" – he leaned heavily on 'their' and shot Tamaki a disdainful look – "are two entirely different things! Personally, I'm looking forward to getting a glimpse at how real ladies carry themselves. I'll bet this will take me to a whole new level at work! How's my hair?"

"You look just wonderful, Ranka," Tamaki said, as they were ushered in.

Scruff, Hima's huge therapy dog, bounded toward them, but took a sharp turn into a side door before he reached them. Hima followed shortly after. "Scruff! Here, boy! Oh!" She skidded to a stop. "Hi, Haruhi's Dad! I'm Hima! Have you seen my dog?"

Haruhi pointed. "He went that way."

"Thank yooooou!" She dashed off. "Scruffy!"

The butler that ushered them in announced Ina. "Miss Nakarami," he said, gesturing to the stairs.

"Welcome!" Ina came down, cheerful and bright. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. Let Nana know they're here?"

"Of course." He left.

Tamaki started with the formal pleasantries, but she quickly waved them off.

"I'm awfully glad you're here," she said. "I told the others to come a bit later, so we could have a few minutes." She bowed respectfully to Ranka. "Thank you for coming! Your invitation to dinner was the sweetest thing! I know plans changed, but I'm still very touched by your kindness." She retrieved a small gift from a hall table. "Accept this as my thanks?"

Ranka flushed with delight and embarrassment. "Oh, you darling, you definitely didn't have to!"

"I want to," she said. She opened the box and presented Ranka with a fine silk scarf.

Ranka went speechless with excitement.

"How great, it goes with your outfit! May I?"

"Please!"

She tied it around Ranka's neck and Haruhi smiled to see her dad fall fully into Ina's charm. "There! Like it was made for you."

"This is the nicest thing I've ever worn!" Ranka gushed, feeling it.

"I'm very pleased you like it! Come in, have a seat."

Haruhi fell into step behind them with Tamaki. "That was nice of her."

"Seems our Ina is a consummate hostess," he chuckled. "It's nice to see her back to herself."

The others arrived while Haruhi found some solace in the kitchen with Nana Nakarami who praised her cooking skills and shared a few recipe tips.

The Nakarami home was richly decorated with warm colors and comfortable seating with an eclectic collection of art from around the world.

"Didn't expect your house would be so English," Kaoru said, looking around.

"Or so eccentric," Hikaru agreed, examining an Indian relief carving on the wall.

"A lot of our family trade has to do with translation and international relations," she said, looking around fondly. "Father speaks twelve languages and travels a lot. Clients and partners send him gifts, and he collects pieces for himself too."

Kyoya examined a few pieces too, but more politely than the Twins. "He has excellent taste."

Satoshi watched Tamaki staring off into space. "What's wrong, Tamaki-senpai?"

"This is hardly the dinner at Haruhi's house we'd hoped for your commoner education," he said, straining to hear the conversation in the kitchen. Ranka and Nana Nakarami were apparently getting on famously in there.

"Maybe not," Ina said. "it would be nice to try something she does. I'm curious if it's very different…"

"Oh it IS," the Twins assured her. "You wouldn't believe how weird some things are in a commoner's world!"

"That's not nice," Hima said, petting Scruff. "They're just people."

The butler informed them dinner was served and they followed him to the dining room.

"I seem to remember," Kyoya said casually, "there's some event for Children's Day in Haruhi's neighborhood."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Children's Day? Did we do anything for that last year?"

"Why would you?" Chika said with disdain. "It's a holiday for babies. Little kids eat sweets and play games and waste a whole day being indulged."

Tamaki sat with the others, fascinated. "So, it's a day for goofing off?"

Nana joined them, Haruhi and Ranka in tow. "Silly boy," she said, sitting at the head of the table. "Children's Day is wonderful! All about potential, freedom of youth, and a celebration of innocence. It can be quite the community event, isn't that right, Ranka?"

He nodded, utterly smitten with the whole visit already. "Oh, yes! Our neighborhood has a festival in the park. Nothing like some of the other events in the year, but it's awfully fun to watch the kids at their games."

Tamaki warmed to this right away. "Oh, how fun!"

Hima, between bites, asked, "Did you go to the party, Haruhi? When you were small?"

She thought about it. "Well, yeah, but it's not like it was a big deal. It was seeing everybody from school but we all met up on Saturday for games and things."

Ranka smiled, reminiscing. "You've always been so independent."

While the conversation shifted another direction, Kyoya noted the look on his best friend's face.

After the pleasant dinner, while they mingled and enjoyed some entertainment, Kyoya sat down next to Tamaki.

His friend leaned over secretively. "We're all going to this festival."

"We aren't invited," Kyoya reminded him.

"It's open to the public! Besides this will be the perfect chance for our new members to experience commoner culture close up!"

Kyoya calmly checked messages on his phone. "…and?"

"And," Tamaki produced a well-worn, bookmarked, dog-eared book titled Marriage Bliss: How to Husband, "I've been researching!" He thumbed through the pages. "Relationship experts say a couple can grow closer with better communication when they understand how their partner was brought up!" He looked at his friend earnestly. "You know how little she remembers all that stuff. I need to understand her childhood, Kyoya! Our future depends on it!"

"So, you're crashing her local festival," Kyoya summed up, "and bringing all of us along?"

Tamaki hugged him triumphantly. "You got it! You're the best!"

The park nearest Haruhi's apartment complex buzzed with activity. Snack carts and booths dished out ice creams and sticky rice treats while carp streamers blew gaily in the warm breeze.

"You should have told me!" Haruhi insisted as they waited at the gates. "Sneaking around my back like this is silly and annoying. I'd have come if you'd just asked, yknow!"

Kyoya scanned the parking lot while Tamaki tried to recover some of his dignity.

"Ina will be here soon," Hima assured him, standing at his elbow. She wore a hoodie and long pants, even a pair of glasses to obscure her famous face from the people most likely to have seen it plastered on TV ads.

He blinked in surprise at her knowing what he was thinking.

"She likes trying new things," she went on.

"This is hardly the place for someone who has gone through what she has so recently," he said, pretending not to care.

HIma stared at him in dismay. "Oooh! Don't tell her that! She'll get mad!"

He considered what Inari may look like when upset, but her car arrived and interrupted.

Satoshi went to get the door, but it wasn't Ina that climbed out.

A young boy, no more than 8, hopped out in sneakers, shorts, and a band tee, a baseball hat smooshing down a wild mop of black hair. "Me first, Ina-nee-san!"

He spotted Hima and ran over to hug her then look up at her with intense focus. "What game today?"

Hima grinned and whispered in his ear.

While they stared at the little visitor, Ina got out too. "Good morning, everyone!"

Haruhi and Tamaki put their continuing debate on hold.

"Oh!" Tamaki brightened up. "Who's this?"

"Hiro," Ina said. "My little brother! I figured as long as we were going to a Children's festival, we ought to have a child along?"

Whispering done, Hiro jumped to high-five Hima.

Ina called him over and he stood with her and held her hand. "Hiro, these are my school friends." She named them off for him. "Everyone, this is Hiro." She smiled proudly and gave his shoulders a loving squeeze.

He smiled at them with all his teeth. "Hi!"

Tamaki, ever the charmer with children, knelt to his level. "Pleased to meet you, Hiro! Have you ever been to a party like this one?"

He shook his head. "Nope!"

Tamaki feigned surprise. "Do you know what? None of us have either!" He leaned in confidentially. "Do you think you can help us figure it out? You're obviously a very clever boy."

Hiro nodded soberly. "I can do it! Ina says it having fun and I'm real good at that!"

"Wonderful!" Tamaki cheered. "I hereby appoint Hiro our Chief Fun Officer!"

"Wow!" Hiro looked up at Ina who nodded in agreement.

When Hiro took Tamaki's hand to lead them in, Kyoya hung back a bit with HIma. "What was that you whispered to him?"

"We play make believe," she said happily. "Today he's my secret agent contact and I'm undercover as his mysterious uncle Hima. And I'm a sweets maker, not a musician." She smiled up at him. "Hiro's a smart kid. I think he knows."

The Twins came and took Hima by both arms. "What are you hanging back here for?"

"Yeah! We want to go see the costume contest, hurry!"

They hauled her off and Kyoya joined the others, falling in with Ina's slower pace.

Hiro's first order as chief fun officer was snacks. He took his new job very seriously and ensured everyone got something if they wanted them.

Satoshi munched a mochi treat. "It's not bad. And look, they've got savory ones too."

"These are so squishy!" Tamaki said, delighted. "Here, Haruhi, you can share with me! Bet this brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Not particularly… but you're right it's kinda good."

Having put away one of his own, Hiro eagerly shared around little dongo on skewers. "Nana buys these for me on our walks! Don't touch em, though, they're sticky!"

"We should have some of these for the club," Kaoru munched his, pleased.

Hikaru was less amused but coming around. "Is there any flavor in these at all? Cuz all I taste is sweet and it's blowing out my taste buds." He finished the skewer in his right hand only to find Hima had nipped the first sweet off his second stick. "Hey!"

Hima happily munched away.

Hiro pointed eagerly at a table where some kids and their parents made streamers to add to the decorations. "Oh! Let's do that next!"

Ina interrupted. "Wash your hands first! You'll be covered in paper scraps if you don't get that off your fingers first."

Tamaki happily cut, glued, and strung streamers, determined to come up with some happy memories for Haruhi. "What about this?" he said cheerfully, showing her the haphazard carp he'd made.

"It's… okay," she said, not wanting to crush his efforts. "Nice!"

"Did you do crafts when you were young?"

"What's with your obsession with what I did as a kid?" she asked. "Seems like it's all you've been interested in lately."

He nearly lost his cool, called out like that. "What? Oh, no, I just – y'know, just – Hiro, what do you think of my fish?"

Hiro looked at it carefully. "Hm…" He looked at Tamaki, concerned. "I think your fish is sick!"

The Twins, whose efforts exceeded the others' by leaps and bounds, busted up laughing.

"Hiro!" Ina shook her head. "See to your own before you judge anyone else's. I'm not finishing yours for you."

Haruhi bumped Tamaki's shoulder with hers. "Cheer up. I wasn't much good at crafts either. At least the ones without instructions."

"Yeah?" he warmed up again.

"Mhm," she nodded. "And, just because it's clear you're really curious, I wasn't much different as a kid than I am now. Well, more serious now, maybe, but I've always been kind of unique."

"But," he looked at her, "why would you say that? I would have given anything for all this stuff, and the carefree years to enjoy them…?"

She laughed a little. "Carefree? So would I. I don't remember having a carefree year ever. Who does? Come on, senpai," she said, getting up from the table, "let's string your sick fish with everybody else's."

While Ina watched the streamers go up, Kyoya suddenly realized every child in the crowd that joined in staying a generous distance from him. They freely jostled around Ina, Tamaki, and the others, but it seemed not one of them wanted to get within a meter of him.

When looking around, he caught the gaze of a small group and they ran off calling for their moms.

Ina noticed. "You are pretty terrifying," she said, teasing. "Bless you for coming out in public."

He frowned. "And to think, up to now I've kept from voicing my concerns for your health choices to myself. I happen to know your physician advised against strenuous activity for two more weeks."

"I'd advise you to continue keeping your opinions to yourself," she said with a flicker of a scowl.

Amused, he casually followed the others to the games. "Fine, but in the interest of your full recovery – in which we are all invested – I will have to speak up if you decide to join in the sports."

Irritated, she pushed past him to follow the others, but not before she yanked his sleeve just hard enough that he'd have to fix it.

He watched her walk off. While inconvenient and only slightly spiteful, it was no great harm and something in it reminded him of his cat looking him in the eye and knocking his things off the counter.

He shrugged his jacket back on and smirked, content to watch his friends encourage Hiro at the games booths.

The Twins picked tough games and hard targets, but Hiro won prize after prize. When no one wanted them, he offered them to other kids. Before long he was invited to play soccer on one of the small fields.

"We should play too!" Kaoru said. "Not with the littles, but it could be fun."

"Fun creaming all of you," Hikaru grinned.

"Play! Play!" Hima cheered.

Satoshi cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like a good time."

Chika got a ball from a bin open for use. "Everybody pick a team!"

Kyoya looked pointedly at Ina, a small smile on his face.

She saw but stalwartly pretended she didn't. "… I'll pass today."

Tamaki waved them on. "Gimme a minute, okay?"

"Whatever, but we're going to have to put you and Haruhi on different teams!" the Twins said in chorus before jumping in. "Are you playing, Kyoya-senpai?"

"That depends."

Ina glared at him. "Look, I don't need a babysitter! I get enough of that at home, do you hear?"

"That wasn't what I meant," he said, shifting gears. "I did consider you may appreciate company while watching Hiro's game."

She winced. "Oh. Well, yeah. Sure. Fine." She took a breath. "If you want to."

"Good," he smiled. "Go on without us, then," he told the Twins. "And no injuries. We have a packed schedule this next week."

Haruhi looked from the kids' game to theirs, confused. "So, which did you want to go watch? I mean, we can play or watch Hiro's game."

Tamaki shook his head. "That's not it." He held her hands gently. "I wanted to say… I think I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You don't like to be a burden," he said. "To anybody…"

She blinked. "Well of course not."

"No, I mean you never have. I can just imagine little Haruhi taking care of the house just like now," he grinned sheepishly. "I… relate. Some. But" – he took a breath – "I just wanted to get to know your background better. I'm sorry if I'm silly about it."

"You're always silly," she said, taking her hands back with a smile. "But seriously, just ask. Okay? I'm sure Dad's got albums at the house if you really want to go through them."

Tamaki's eyes grew huge and hopeful. "REALLY!?"

"Under one condition," she said, holding her hand up to stop his fantasizing. "They don't leave the house and you don't share them with everybody else. Since we're dating, it stands to reason there are some things that should just be between you and me, got it? Not even Kyoya." She paused and sighed. "Though I have a hunch he's seen them already… somehow…"

"You can trust me!" Tamaki squealed, as quietly as he could manage. "Just between you and me! Sounds perfect!"

Kyoya glanced over to watch Tamaki and Haruhi join in on the game. Ina cheered for a rather marvelous play Hiro orchestrated and he looked up to see Hiro high-five kids he'd only just met and made his friends.

"Good work, Hiro! Woohoo!"

Kyoya made sure she was busy before making a note on his phone to call her father.


	8. Chapter 8: Haruhi's New Shoes

"Don't you want to wear it?" Tamaki wheedled, giving the princess dress a twirl. "Isn't it cute enough?"

"No," Haruhi refused, snatching the prince costume she was assigned from the rack. "If you think it's so cute, you wear it. You do heels better than I do."

Ina gave Tamaki a reassuring smile before calling after her. "Let me know if you need help with that armor. It fastens in the back!"

Tamaki sighed and handed Ina the princess outfit. "Oh well. It'd still be cute on you…"

Ina took it but laughed. "Oh. No. I'm no princess today, senpai. I am the queen!"

Haruhi did feel much more comfortable in the prince costume, if only for the fact moving around was infinitely easier.

Watching Ina work the room, and play support for Tamaki's make-believe, did make her wonder.

After the guests left, Haruhi went to change once Ina finished. She dressed, but paused before putting on her shoes.

Checking she was really alone, Haruhi slipped the heels on her feet and stood in them. She thought about how Ina floated, sashayed, even danced in shoes like those.

She took a few turns in the dressing area, wincing at the pinch in the toes and the heavy clunk of the heel.

"Haruhi? Are you still in there? Did I leave my" – Ina let herself in and blinked in surprise. "Oh!"

Haruhi quickly stepped out of the heels. "I'm sorry! I didn't" –

"If you wanted to borrow them, you can?" Ina offered. "They're mine, not the costume rental's. I brought them from home. You never know who's worn those costume shoes."

Haruhi held up her hands, embarrassed. "No! I mean, no thank you. Me and heels don't get on. I've never- I mean I nearly fell just now, so I'm no good with them."

Ina slipped them on instead of the uniform shoes. "Of course you don't get on with them. They're mine." She smiled softly. "It may be easier with your own?"

Haruhi's face burned. "Oh no! I don't - … I couldn't -… You don't have to, really, it's not that big a thing."

Ina waited until her protests died down. "So Hima and I have an invitation to a show tomorrow night, but Hima's got work. I'd love if you'd come along? We can go over some of this fancy stuff?"

Haruhi considered it, her embarrassment subsiding. "Oh. Yeah, okay. Only I don't want to put you out…"

Ina shook her head. "Not at all. I promise. You'll be doing me a favor and I'll be helping like I promised. Win-win. Deal?"

Haruhi nodded. "Agreed. Do I have to dress up?"

"No," Ina smiled. "We'll go straight from school. Besides, we may see classmates." She slipped her uniform shoes into her bag. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you!"

Tamaki caught the curtain after her. "Haruhi? Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Let me just get my shoes on."

The next day after the club finished, Haruhi went to follow her out.

Tamaki paled. "Haruhi? Wait! Don't you need a ride home?"

She paused. "Oh! I'm sorry, I meant to say this morning. No, Ina and I have plans."

He flinched. "Plans?"

Ina nodded. "Yes. Girl stuff. You can have her back tomorrow. We do need to hurry, though."

Haruhi waved as they left. "See you tomorrow, senpai!"

Tamaki sniffled. "Kyoya…?"

"You're fine," he replied. "No one is hurting you, you goof." He sized up the despair on Tamaki's face was mostly worry. "You wanted her to have girl friends. If she has them, they need her time too."

Tamaki bowed his head and took hold of Kyoya's sleeve, forlorn. "Kyoya? Can I ride home with you?"

He sighed. "Fine. If you must."

Ina brought Haruhi to the high-end district, to a tall building. She spoke to the doorman who took them up the elevator to a floor bustling with the most beautiful women Haruhi had ever seen.

"Don't worry about them," Ina said. "Models. Every last one. Come on, we can't lose our guide." She stuck close to Haruhi to make sure she wasn't lost.

They followed into a back office draped in luxurious clothes, swatches, and design books. A woman bent over a desk scribbled furiously while three stylists stood by – absolute bundles of nerves.

"No, no, no! You can't treat this like couture, what is wrong with you?! Classic, CLASSIC! That's what we're selling here, Jean. Pierre! If you go within ten feet of Michelle with scissors, she's walking off this show. You know who Michelle is, don't you? If she walks out of here anywhere but onto that runway, you've had your warning and I'll fire you on the spot! Good? Good! You know I love you, don't you?"

Haruhi frowned. "Wait, who" –

"May I present," Ina said with a quiet smile, "Lady Hitachiin. She's a one-woman dynasty, a design master, and one of the most powerful women in the world."

"Hikaru and Kaoru's mother?"

Lady Hitachiin stood up and whirled around fiercely. "What are you still doing here?" she barked at her assistants. "We have a show to put on! Get out there and be as good as you brag you are, you blowhards! Get out!"

Haruhi flinched as the men rushed out past them, but Ina stood her ground.

As soon as the door shut, Lady Hitachiin's demeanor did a 180*.

"Hello, may dear girls!" she beamed magnanimously. "I'm terribly glad you're here! Seems to me too few women are making it up the ranks through those irritating savages." She sighed with relief and offered them a seat. "Not that I can't rely on them completely, of course. They're perfect professionals. They just don't have a woman's inner fire."

Ina politely declined to sit. "Oh, we can't take more than a minute. We did come for the show." She stood aside and introduced Haruhi.

Lady Hitachiin lit up eagerly. "Oh you ARE darling! No wonder my boys fell all over themselves over you!" She offered her hand to shake hers, bold and strong.

Haruhi liked that better, but after so long in the club it was tough to remember not to kiss her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Lady Hitachiin's grip was strong and unflinching. "Good! I regret I didn't make it to the last term's festival. I heard it was quite the hotbed for drama." She leaned forward, commanding Haruhi's full attention. "My dear," she said confidently, "you made it clear, then, you're special."

She straightened up and Haruhi realized Lady Hitachiin was on her side.

"Inari called ahead about your little problem," she said.

"My… problem?"

She nodded. "Breaking into aristocratic circles isn't a path for the weak. It's much easier with support and a little know-how!"

Haruhi looked at Ina. "You told?"

Ina held up her hands disarmingly. "Before you get embarrassed or mad, no one knows better than her how to pull off your level of independence and command respect from even the stuffiest families."

Lady Hitachiin smiled proudly at Ina. "I knew I liked you. Spunk. Spotted it the first time we met for that custom order. Flash that sass more often, Ina darling, you're going places!" She refocused on Haruhi.

"Now!" she said, taking a walk around Haruhi to see all angles. "Inari tells me you prefer men's clothes."

"No," she corrected, "I just like to be comfortable. Dresses can be hard to take care of, and girls' shoes are tough to walk in."

"Oh, dear, preach!" Lady Hitachiin agreed, nodding. "But all these things are absolutely fixable!" She made a face and dismissed the complaints. "Fabrics, shoes, heels, cuts, trims, ruffles – No!" she clapped her hands together suddenly. "These are tools, not an identity, not even a role to play!"

She shifted gears and leveled a curious look at Haruhi. "You want to be a lawyer, yes?"

"More than anything. … well, almost anything."

She nodded. "But… you know who you are." She gestured at the door. "90% of the women out in that salon have no clue who they are without families, status, clothes, assets, husbands." Lady Hitachiin gave her a warm smile. "Don't listen to them. The LAST thing you should do is fit in."

Haruhi stared back, shocked. That wasn't the answer she expected. "So… just do my own thing?"

Lady Hitachiin waved a cautionary finger. "Whoa. You skipped a step. Learn how others play this game. THEN do your own thing!" She gestured to Ina. "So much of this world is speaking the language, isn't it?"

Ina agreed. "That's why we're here. Assembled just outside are the cream of the ladies' society."

"Nut creams, more like," Lady Hitachiin said, collecting her clipboard. She tucked the pencil behind her ear. "But you watch these biddies bicker, Haruhi. See who they shun, who they flatter, the shiny things that catch their attention." She smiled. "Sharp girl like you will figure this out in no time!" On her way out she planted a kiss on Ina's cheek and one on Haruhi's forehead.

"Enjoy the show, duckies! Do pop on by the house sometime."

"Good luck!" Ina said and Lady Hitachiin left.

She giggled at Haruhi's stunned expression. "She's a pip, right?"

Haruhi pointed at the door. "She was wearing loafers."

Ina nodded. "You're not the only woman who prefers comfortable shoes. Only she's the final word on fashion. She's played her game." She got up. "Now… ready to learn the rules?"

Haruhi nodded and followed her out the door and into the show room.

As practical and functional as the office was, the display room was frivolous. It reminded her of the design of Ouron, but women from 20 years to 80, every one of them dressed impeccably.

"Up here, Haruhi," Ina whispered. "Second level is less crowded."

They climbed some stairs to a seating area overlooking the runway. A waiter set out a luxurious tea for them.

"Why are we the only ones up here?" Haruhi asked, seeing the empty tables around them.

"It's not the best way to watch an exhibition," Ina explained. "If this were a public show, we'd be jostling for space to breathe. This one is invitation only." She slid her chair closer to see the guests. "Alright, what do you notice?"

Haruhi looked over the group. "Well… they're talking in groups of three or four mostly."

Ina nodded. "Good. Once out of school, cliques don't get much bigger than that. Things change too fast to maintain anything bigger."

"Change?"

"Everything here is a reflection of what goes on between families' companies. Take those two women" – she pointed to two middle-aged women on either side of the runway – "who are avoiding each other. They used to be great friends, but her husband bought out her friend's son's business."

"That's stupid," Haruhi said. "Something like that shouldn't spoil a good friendship."

Ina agreed. "It shouldn't. But here, it often does. What else do you see?"

Haruhi studied the room carefully. "There, that lady just spilled her drink. Is that important?"

"On purpose or accidentally?"

"I don't know?"

Ina grinned. "Pay attention. You've got a great eye for people, so when things like that happen, your first thought should be if it was intentional. Everything about high society is about attention – getting, avoiding, keeping attention." Ina considered how to put it better. "It's a big like showcasing the right evidence so a jury will do what they should or feel the way you need them to feel about it."

"That makes sense," Haruhi said. "It sure explains why Tamaki enjoys the club so much. And how he got to be so popular so fast."

Ina grinned, excited. "You're getting it! And Kyoya-senpai is a master too, but on the opposite side. Holding back may seem like the easy road, but in the right hands it's an excellent tool."

The lights dimmed once and they all took their seats.

Ina whispered. "We can mingle some before we leave. You're doing great! Keep your eyes open and we can compare notes later."

Haruhi nodded, feeling like she was getting the hang of what to look for.

The next day at the Club, Haruhi saw the whole place differently. She'd never paid much attention to how the girls acted between each other, but she soon picked up friendships, rivalries, tensions, connections, even a couple romances.

She caught up with Ina halfway through, curious if she knew why one of the girls was so eager for attention.

"Nice eye," Ina said, "but this isn't a group you should waste energy on. They may be your peers now and could still be when you're a Suoh, but there's nothing to learn from how they operate."

Haruhi blinked, confused. "I'm sure there's something… They've been born into this. I haven't."

Ina considered that. "Well… maybe. My reservations about them is they've learned by following. If you watch, you'll notice there are only a handful doing their own thing. The rest follow or flit between them."

"That sounds kind of harsh," Haruhi said.

"I know. Just have a look for yourself. Maybe you'll see it differently?"

Tamaki watched them talk, internally squirming. "What could be so personal Haruhi wouldn't tell me? ME?"

"They went to Mom's show yesterday, Boss." The Twins said, hovering behind him as they watched too.

"Haruhi didn't tell us either," Kaoru said, bothered, but not as bothered as Hikaru.

"Who does she think she is," Hikaru grumbled, angry. "What, does she think she can waltz in here and steal Haruhi from us? Huh. Well I'm not sitting by and letting that happen."

Kaoru shook his head. "Not sure it's like that, but they should have said something. I mean, this is mom we're talking about. She doesn't tell us things, but Haruhi could have at least mentioned in passing she was going to the salon. She never goes!"

"How can you be so calm about this, Kaoru," Hikaru spat. "We've invited her dozens of times and she's never taken us up on the offer!"

The two younger boys seemed perfectly puzzled. "So Haruhi hung out with her girl friend… that doesn't sound like a big deal."

"Don't tell me what is or isn't a big deal!" he demanded. He sat back down but couldn't settle so he paced. "Haruhi should be comfortable enough with me we can talk about anything. No secrets! That's what the book said!"

The guests, seeing his distress, had noticed Haruhi's distraction too.

"Oh, poor Tamaki. His little favorite can't keep away from Ina…"

"It's a phase for sure. Inari doesn't even like guys."

"Where'd you hear that? I don't believe it!"

Kyoya stepped in and pushed Tamaki back to sitting. "If you must stress, I'm sure you can find a more appropriate time to do it." He gave Tamaki a pointed look. "Have some tea. Take a breath. Ladies," he said gently, "I trust you'll look after him?"

They swarmed to comfort Tamaki and Kyoya stepped back to check with Ina.

"Whatever you're up to, would you keep it out of school?" he asked, frowning.

"This is none of your nosey business," she said, then caught herself and quickly added, "… Senpai…. Haruhi asked for a favor. She's my friend and I WILL oblige. Before you ask, she doesn't want to tell Tamaki-senpai. That isn't my choice."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Very well."

She could tell he wasn't content with that. "This is between them to work out," she said, low for added privacy. "We can't do this for them."

She left him then to get back to the piano.

He turned just enough to watch her go, keeping watch on Tamaki out the corner of his eye. "An interesting notion… in its own way."

By Friday Ina had another outing planned.

"This will be fancy dress," Ina warned. "Do you feel up to it?"

Haruhi nodded. "Better to have the practice, I guess. And the things Lady Hitachiin sent over are plenty fancy enough for anything." She smiled a little. "Plus, she put in pockets!"

Hima, also sitting in, clapped happily. "Pockets are the BEST!"

"So, Haruhi, have you ever been to the opera?"

"I'm not all that into theater," she shook her head. "I don't hate it, I've just never had time for that."

Hima sat backward in her chair to better participate. "Lots of people do here. And the last show of the spring season opens this weekend. Everyone's going."

Ina agreed. "We'll go together. Hima's brother is in town, and he can point out everyone you ought to recognize from here on. Okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "Perfect."

Later that day, after asking a few well-phrased questions of his guests, Kyoya approached Tamaki. "How would you like to go to the opera this weekend?"

Saturday, after dinner at Ina's house and more prepping and fussing than she'd put up with in ages, footmen at the opera house opened the car door and Haruhi stepped out.

"This still feels weird," she said as Ina followed just after.

"Of course it does. You're practicing, remember? How many times have you done this?"

Haruhi made a face. "Once."

"Hardly anyone feels confident after doing something for their second time ever," Ina said, smiling. "Remember you look marvelous, you're wearing your own hair, your dress is comfy WITH pockets, and… your shoes are your own."

Haruhi took a steadying breath. "Yeah." She smoothed the skirt of the flattering A-line dress that came down just above her knees, puffed out a little with a soft petticoat. The dress was silver with a soft red wrap that banded across her chest and upper arms as sleeves, leaving her shoulders bare.

Ina smiled. "Hey. Are you happy?"

"I'm not completely dreading this," she replied, smiling to show she was teasing.

"Good! Now, remember, walk toe-first like we practiced. Like there are rocks on the floor and you have to feel your way in the dark. Ready?"

Haruhi started to offer her arm but caught herself.

"Good catch," Ina praised. "Women arriving on their own either walk like they own the place or like they're looking for somebody. You lead, I'll be right behind you. Go in, head to the left. You'll see an attendant. Tell him box six."

Haruhi nodded and did as they'd practiced. Once through the door, the opulence almost overwhelmed her. The Hosts did opulence and extravagance regularly, but it was so often tempered with Tamaki's whimsy she didn't realize how much could go into one place.

Focused, she kept her face relaxed, stood tall, and walked how they'd practiced, feeling like she was tiptoeing across the fine stone in the lobby.

She saw the elegant staircases, corridors, statues and hesitated.

Ina touched her back so she kept moving and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Easy. Keep going. Remember, you own this shit!"

Jolted from her surprise, she straightened up and focused on the side door Ina mentioned. "Box six, please," she told the attendant.

He bowed and opened the door, leading them upstairs and into an elegantly furnished private box.

"You did great!" Ina smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Really good actually! Thanks for the help. I got distracted."

"Don't even worry," Ina said, pleased.

Hima bounced over to greet them, a tall young man with her. "You made it, Haru-chan! Here, this is my big brother, Itachi! Itachi, this is Haruhi Fujioka!"

Itachi looked like he was in his early twenties. Tall and lean with black hair, he had eyes that reminded her of the Twins. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Ms. Fujioka," he said, taking kissing her hand. "Hima and Ina have told me so much about you."

"Glad to meet you too," she said, unsure if she should trust him.

"Don't worry about Itachi," Ina said, smiling. "He's plenty sneaky, but he can be trusted with anything."

Hima whispered to Haruhi behind her hand. "Except your sweets! He has sticky fingers!"

Itachi laughed. "Little sisters are sneaky too." He gave Haruhi a knowing smile. "You're not the opera type, are you?"

"No, not really. Ina said you could help me know the right people."

"Recognize," he corrected. "Knowing is up to you. The most I can do is help you connect names and face. Come on, have a seat and we'll get started." They sat down overlooking the audience and stage. "You're dating the Suoh heir, right? The French boy?"

Haruhi didn't like how he referenced Tamaki. "I don't think of him like that," she said flatly. "He's his own person and he does have a name, y'know."

Itachi smiled smugly, nodding. "Good. You're gutsy. And you care – that's excellent. Let's start with the Suoh network. They own this theater property, so if Suoh himself were here, he'd be in their box. No one's there, so everyone linked to them is on the floor." He looked at her meaningfully. "Understand everyone in a position of power stays there by the efforts of those working for them. We'll be looking at a couple of rungs down the Suoh ladder. Now, pay attention…"

Kyoya and Tamaki arrived and entered their private box after the lights were already dimmed.

"Where is she?"

Kyoya nodded to box six on the opposite side of the theater. "There. Don't be obvious or we won't see anything. Wait for the show to start before" – he looked over and saw Tamaki crouched down behind the front of the box with binoculars trained on box six. "…moron."

"Who's that with them?" he demanded. "Oh, Haruhi looks so precious! She never dresses like that for me! I… I don't understand…" He lowered the binoculars. "Kyoya?"

"Sit up and watch the show. I'll keep an eye on them. But I can tell you that man with them is Itachi Haruna. Hima's older brother. According to my research, both Hima and Inari grew up with him. I don't believe he has anything but honorable intentions for Haruhi. … In fact, he'd be a valuable friend to have."

Tamaki slumped on the front of the box, pouting even as the lights came on and the show began. "What does she need a friend like him for when she's got us?"

"One can never have too many good connections," Kyoya said, watching Ina's face light up with the opera, "especially for what she's attempting."

He turned to look at Kyoya, confused. "What do you mean? What is my Haruhi doing?"

Irritated, Kyoya sat back and pushed his glasses up into place while trying to keep from smacking the cluelessness off his friend's face. "It shouldn't be a surprise," he said evenly, "someone as sharp as Haruhi would study before having to face joining high society circles. Assuming you do marry her, she'll be facing a whole new world."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Oh! … Oh, you're… right…" He looked down, gripping his knees. "That must be terrifying. She doesn't know anything about how things work for us! How could I be so-?!"

Kyoya kicked his chair. "Sh! Calm down, you goof. Just like most things, she's taken charge of this herself. Why don't we sit back and see what she's accomplished already?"

Tamaki took a deep breath and struggled to keep from watching box six. "Right. I don't want to stomp on her efforts… she'd never forgive me."

"She's forgiven worse," Kyoya said bluntly, "but you're right. You don't want to do that. Now, watch the show."

Kyoya took one more glance back and frowned seeing Itachi switch seats to sit closer to Ina.

"Wait, why are the lights coming on?"

Ina stood and stretched. "Intermission! How are you liking the show?"

"The subtitles help," Haruhi said. "So do games with Hima. That Carmen is a tramp."

Ina laughed. "She sure is. Are you up for a challenge?"

"What kind?"

"Just a chance to practice," Ina replied. "Come on. Let's go down for a drink in the lobby."

Haruhi followed down the stairs. "Good, I really need to" – she caught herself – "powder my nose."

Ina laughed again. "Good effort. Here's the thing – girl friends don't hold other girl friends to best manners. You can say you have to pee as long as you're with your friends."

"Good cuz I really have to."

After her restroom break, Haruhi saw the lobby had filled up with everyone from inside. Tables with refreshments were set up on the far end with a bar and fresh ice sculpture fountain.

Ina joined her. "We've only got a few minutes," she said. "They'll flicker the lights again before we need to sit."

Itachi walked up from her other side. "Only we don't eat down here. If you look and see something you want, tell the attendants and they bring it up to the box. Cleaner that way. We don't have to carry it."

Ina nodded to the tables across the crowd. "Now… do you see Hima?"

She didn't until Hima waved cheerfully with both hands. "Yeah."

"Your task," Ina said, "is to cross the room. Using what we've practiced this week, part the crowd, cross the room, and in a way no one questions."

"I'm assuming you mean don't shove or speak."

Ina smiled. "And you're right. Would you like me to go first?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Alright, but tone of behavior is more important than style," she said. "Remember my style isn't yours, and yours isn't mine."

Haruhi took a breath, not so much nervous as trying to focus. "Right. I'd still like you to go first."

"Of course."

Tamaki and Kyoya watched from a landing just up the grand staircase.

"What are they doing?" Tamaki said, watching closely.

Ina turned and, with a sway to her hip and a purpose to her stride, crossed the crowd to Hima. People shifted subconsciously to accommodate her. With just a glance, they saw one of their own and the interruption in attention was so brief, it was instantly dismissed for conversations to go on.

"Haruhi's turn," Kyoya said quietly, feeling his gut tighten with nerves.

She started to walk, leaving Itachi where he was.

"Why isn't he helping her?" Tamaki hissed, gripping the banister with white knuckles. "What kind of man lets a girl go unaccompanied like that?! How?"

"Do you really think she can't manage this on her own?" Kyoya growled, nervous too, speaking as much to himself as Tamaki. "After everything you know about her?"

Haruhi walked slowly, but with her same long masculine stride, into the crowd.

Chatter went on, glances touched her as briefly as butterflies, and the ebbs and flows of the high-born set moved at her will – right out of her way.

She reached the other side and blinked numbly. "It… worked."

Hima hugged her, whisper-squeeing in delight. "You did so great, Haru-chan! Like you've been doing it forever!"

Ina nodded, wearing a little knowing grin after looking at the stairs. "Really well done. Now, are you hungry?"

Haruhi's face broke into a confident smile. "Starved!"

Up on the stairs, Kyoya smiled too. "Well… isn't that impressive?"

Tamaki teared up, having had to hold himself back with all his strength. "She looked like a queen out there! Did you see her smile?! How did she learn that?!"

"Certainly not from us," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

Tamaki seemed torn between joy and gloom. "Kyoya… let's go back up now. Suddenly I'm not hungry."

"Me neither."

Once they made it back to their seats, Kyoya felt his phone buzz with a message. When he looked, Inari's name came up with an address and a brief message that made him grin to himself.

Hima and Haruhi told Itachi about the club while they all drove from the theater to Lady Hitachiin's afterparty at a venue nearby.

"Anything I should know?" Haruhi asked as they approached the door to go in.

Ina shook her head. "Nope! You're going to be fine. Just mingle when you like, dance if you want to, and let our hostess know how you did tonight. She'll love to hear it from you."

Inside, the party was kicking off with a small, abundant buffet and an 8 piece orchestra playing further in.

Haruhi saw only Tamaki waiting near the door. She wasn't sure if she was pleased or angry. "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to dance with the most beautiful girl at the party," he said, coming over to offer his hand. "And," he said, sheepishly, "maybe talk?"

Haruhi relaxed some from her surprise. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice."

As they walked off, Itachi bowed low to his little sister. "Would the good lady deign to dance?"

Hima giggled and curtsied. "That's for damn sure!" She grabbed her brother's hand and dashed off with him, laughing.

Ina slipped through the party, trying to keep Haruhi and Tamaki in sight. "Come on," she muttered, gripping her clutch tight. "Just… just tell him already!"

Kyoya appeared at her elbow and got an arm around her back, bringing her with him to a table where they had a clear view of the dance floor. He didn't say anything, just watched with her.

After a few moments while Ina looked on nervously, Tamaki melted, Haruhi blushed and shoved him, he held her close and after a second's recovery she held him too.

Ina glowed. "Ooooh! Finally!" She sighed with relief.

Kyoya watched her carefully. "Did she really call Carmen a tramp?"

Ina giggled a little, remembering. "She calls it like it is! I hope she always does."

"I'm sure she will. You've done well with her. Thank you."

She blinked at him. "Oh. You're welcome, I guess, but you know I didn't do it for you."

"We all care about Haruhi," he said, watching their friends dancing. "Anything for her benefit is appreciated."

"Did you love her once?" She went on, not waiting for him to reply. "Of course, you wouldn't now, not with Tamaki-senpai's feelings on the line. Clearly they're committed to each other." She watched, smiling in contentment. "They're going to work. I have a good feeling about it."

He was quiet for a long moment. "Itachi's unattached," he said suddenly. "Is your father considering him?"

"Itachi? Ha! No." She watched Hima and Itachi playfully try and step on one another's feet while keeping up with the other dancers. "I love him, but not like that. He's too much like a brother for me to see him that way. Dad might have considered him, but his family is absolutely bonkers and the definition of unstable financially. He's the steadiest of the lot, but his inheritance is in question at every turn, through no fault of his own."

"That's good to know," Kyoya said. He turned to her and bowed slightly. "You seem quite recovered, Ms. Nakarami. Would you like to dance?"

Ina's expression softened considerably. "That sounds wonderful. Yes, please." She let him lead her to the floor but did flash him a teasing smirk. "I can't promise Itachi won't cut in."

The orchestra played a slower piece and he slid his arm around her back more securely. "Let him try."


	9. Chapter 9: Staking a Claim

Tuesday morning, Hikaru grabbed hold of Kaoru's arm. "Come on, Hima's not here yet! Quick, grab the seat on the other side of Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked back and forth, surprised. "Hey guys. Don't you usually sit together?"

"Isn't it better," Hikaru started.

-"that we're ALL together?" Kaoru finished.

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess for a change that might be nice. But, y'know, Ina usually sits on that side, Kaoru."

"So, what?" Hikaru answered instead. "She had you all weekend and last week. We can at least sit with you in class without her interference."

"Interference?" Haruhi repeated, confused.

Hima bounded into the classroom, Ina following shortly after. "Good moooorning!" She bounced in and settled in her usual spot behind Haruhi. She looked back and forth between the twins. "Oh fun! We're making a Haru-chan sandwich!"

Hikaru caught Ina's glance at them and he grinned eagerly to see any trace of disappointment, even frustration at them taking her usual spot, but she had no interesting expression at all.

Ina saw the situation, sized up that they were having a good time, and – no change to her stoic expression – she walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat by the window. She tucked her things away and rested her chin on her hand, looking outside.

"That was easy," Hikaru muttered, completely satisfied. "So, Haruhi, we heard you went to mom's salon! How'd you love it?"

"She's a really great lady," Haruhi said. "Pretty forceful, though. I see where you get your personal force."

"Ouch," Kaoru said.

"We're spunky," Hikaru dismissed, "not forceful."

"Have you even met yourself?" Haruhi said.

Hima giggled. "If you thought she was fun, you should meet my mom!"

Kaoru perked up. "That sounds great!"

Hikaru warmed to any idea with more togetherness. "Yeah! All of us should go! What do you say, Haruhi?"

"Well, only if Hima and her family are okay with it. I don't invite myself to things like you two do."

Hima laughed, and while she teased them mercilessly, Haruhi glanced back at Ina.

"Hey, Hima," she asked, "is Inari alright? She doesn't seem herself…"

"She told me she needs some space," Hima said, showing a flicker of concern too. "Things were fine yesterday, but when she came to pick me up this morning, she had something on her mind. I'm sure things will be okay. She's better at things like that than I am… I don't even know if I could help if she asked…"

"Hey," she said, "I'm sure you'd be a great help. We can help together, though, when she's ready. Right?"

Hima seemed cheered by that and hugged her from behind. "Yeah! Okay!"

Hikaru heard that and glowered for most of class. Even from way in the back, Ina was butting in.

Even with the Twins watching closely, Ina stayed at the piano. She didn't even get up to tend snacks or warm tea, so eventually they relaxed their guard.

Only Haruhi was less cooperative a toy than usual.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" the Twins said together, having just cozied up to her to include her in a fresh twincest moment.

She shoved them off and straightened her jacket. "I said no. I don't mind playing with you guys, but things are different now."

Kaoru's eyes widened and Hikaru's breath stopped for a moment.

"Come on, you never had a problem with us before!"

Kaoru held Hikaru back. "If Haruhi doesn't want to play, she doesn't have to. We can find a game all of us can play, right? Hima?"

Hima nodded, getting his plea for help, and stuck both hands in the air excitedly. "Who wants to play Fruits Basket?! MEEE!"

Haruhi, pleased to have an out, raised her hand. "Yeah! We can have a big group. What do you say, ladies?"

Once everyone who wanted to play, including Tamaki and his herd of more fun-loving guests, gathered their seats in the circle, it was almost a whole club event.

Ina shifted her choice of music to something more playful and light, but her mind was somewhere else and, while accurate and lovely, her music lacked a spark.

Kyoya, not a fan of such party games, set a cup of tea on the piano. "Take a break."

She stopped, but didn't touch the tea, just clasped her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"Talking about this might help," he said quietly. "We stand together, even through tough times. But we can't help if you don't say something."

She didn't look up, just nodded. "I understand."

He got the feeling she didn't, but she might have got enough. "Eat something. In your condition, you shouldn't fast under stress."

It took all he had to walk away.

Once Haruhi tired of the game, she also came over to the piano. "Hey."

Ina, back to playing now, gave her a weak smile. "Hey. Sorry I didn't come sit with you today."

"That would have been hard," Haruhi said, "considering Kaoru took your spot." She looked at the now cold tea on the piano. "Hima said you had something on your mind. Anything I can do?"

Ina shook her head while her fingers mechanically moved across the keys. "Not really…" She paused and looked up at her. "I… I know I've had a lot of your time lately, but is there a chance you might come over? Maybe tomorrow?"

Haruhi looked back at the game. "I wish I could… The Twins invited me and Hima over tomorrow after school for dinner. I already agreed to do stuff with them and the guys all week… I'm sorry, Ina. Can we talk now? Or after we close up?"

Ina lowered her eyes. "No, no, don't worry about it. I'll try and set something up later."

Haruhi didn't like the look in her face. "Are you sure?"

Ina gave her another smile, sympathetic. "It's okay. Really. We'll work something out."

"Oh… Okay. Just know we're here if you need us."

The Twins appeared behind Haruhi. "Something wrong?" they said, grinning.

Ina stopped playing.

"Lay off, you guys," Haruhi said. "Don't be mean."

"Who said we were mean?" Kaoru said.

"In fact, we're prepared to be very generous!" Hikaru said magnanimously. "If you want to hang out with Haruhi this week, we're prepared to invite you along, Inari!"

"On one condition," they said together. They produced their hats, popped them on their heads, and shuffled who stood where. "You play – and WIN – the which one is Hikaru game!"

The members of the club looked up in surprise.

"I thought you two were over that game," Tamaki said, worried. "We had that whole episode about you both where you finally let people win?"

"Nothing comes from that game but trouble," Haruhi said, frowning.

"Our deal stands," Hikaru said, smiling. "You've already agreed to hang out with us this week to make up for ignoring us completely to go do girl things, so if Inari wants to come along, she's got to play by our rules!" He waved a cautionary finger at her. "And no help from you! You've already won."

Hima looked from them to Ina. "Well, go on, Ina."

She looked both weary and worried. "Are you serious right now?"

Kaoru grinned. "We do our best not be serious unless absolutely necessary."

"But in this case," Hikaru said, "we're dead serious." He smiled fiendishly. "Make your guess, with reasoning, or you're not coming along."

Ina lowered her head and collected her bag. "Noted," she said wearily.

Hima blocked her way to the door. "Ina? Why aren't you playing? You can do it, I know you can!"

Ina took Hima's hand and gave it a squeeze, offering her a little smile. "Just not in the mood, I guess. See you tomorrow?"

"Will you guess then?" she asked.

"Maybe. We'll see." She walked out and didn't look back.

Hima watched Ina carefully the next day. "Why aren't you showing them what you're made of? You can do it! I believe in you!"

"But I can't tell the difference," Ina said, "not when they're together. They don't want me to know, and trying hard enough, I don't think I'll be able to tell even if I wanted to play their stupid game."

Hima stared at her in shock. "You… can't? But you're so smart, Ina, you have to know!" She pointed at each twin. "That one is Hikaru, that one is Kaoru. It's not difficult, Ina, just try!"

"I'm sorry, Hima," she said, "you're better at this than me."

Hima's jaw dropped, and she stayed stunned through most of the school day. By club hours, she had a plan.

"Okay, Ina!" she said, holding up a stack of stickie notes. "I've got it, Ina! We can do this! Haruhi isn't supposed to help, but that doesn't mean I can't! Here, I have these notes! I'm going to put blue ones on Kaoru and pink ones on Hikaru! That way you can guess and be right every time! But you really only have to be right once, right? This'll work, I'm sure of it!"

"I'm pretty sure that's breaking their rules still," Ina said, though the plan made her smile. "It's clever though. It'd be more fun if you wrote things on them so they don't know what you're doing?"

Hima beamed. "What a fun idea! Okay! Watch me, now!" She ran off and hugged each of the twins, planting a stickie on each of their backs. "Mmmm! Missed you guys!"

"Missed us?" Kaoru asked.

"We were just in class, silly," Hikaru grinned, messing up her hair.

"What to sit at our table today, Hima?" they asked together.

"Wait," she pulled away from them and pointed proudly to Ina. "What about your game? I'm sure Ina's going to win now! Just try! Go on, go on!" She smiled widely.

Kaoru's heart sunk, sure they'd set Ina an impossible challenge. He looked at Hikaru, worried Hima would be crushed.

Hikaru, however, smiled at the challenge. "That confident? Fine. Well, Inari? Ready?"

Ina gave them a withering look. "Nope. And I won't be. You don't want me to win, and it's stupid. Haruhi can choose who to hang out with regardless of your silly rules and your stupid game."

Before Hikaru could flip out and Karou could call out her rudeness, Hima stood in front of them. "That wasn't the plan, Ina! They're even marked! How could you just" –

"Marked?" the Twins demanded.

Hikaru whirled on Haruhi. "You weren't supposed to meddle!"

"I didn't," she said.

Hima faced them. "Don't blame Haru-chan. I put the notes on you guys, so Ina could tell. It isn't fair to give her a game she can't win!"

They blinked, suddenly distracted from their mission. "You marked us?"

"Clever," Hikaru said. "We said Haruhi couldn't help Ina, but we didn't think you'd get her help to cheat. We should have given you more credit."

"I don't need Haru-chan's help," Hima said, looking at them in confusion. "I don't understand how this is a game. You look a lot alike, but you're my Kaoru and my Hikaru."

"Reasoning?" Hikaru demanded.

Hima broke into a smile and hugged them in turns. "My Kao is sweet and silly and gets lost in his little head sometimes! And my Hika is prickly and sassy and is particular about everything!"

The others stared in shock as she happily listed off their individual traits while nearly choking them with smothering affection.

"What do you know…" Haruhi said with a little smile. "She really can tell!"

Part 2: How dare you/Ina blows her top

Hikaru pulled his way out of Hima's fussing. "Lemme go!"

Kaoru stayed where he was and smiled at Hima. "Wow. You really do know? We didn't think anyone else could tell, other than Haruhi…"

"It doesn't matter!" Hikaru snapped, then stood straight victoriously. He pointed at Ina. "By not playing, you forfeit! Stay away from Haruhi, got it?"

Haruhi slapped his hand down. "You don't get to call the shots, Hikaru!" she said. "I can make friends however I like. You don't have a right to control who I hang out with, you never have! Now stop being silly about this and let's just get this behind us, alright?"

"And you'd choose her over us, is that it?!" he snapped back.

"I never said that," Haruhi said, "just get off her case, hear me?"

Hima looked up and around. "Wait… Ina?"

Chika pointed to the door. "She left."

"That proves it," Hikaru said. "She doesn't care to fight for you. So, you're ours again by default!" He beamed happily.

"You're crazy," Haruhi sighed, knowing changing his mind was an uphill battle, especially when he was completely off-base already.

Hima looked at Kaoru, worried. "I… Ina doesn't look okay, Kao," she said.

"I'm not sure we really won here," he agreed, watching Hikaru's smugness.

Later that week, a partner assignment was announced in class 2A.

Hima reached over to tug Kaoru's sleeve. "Hey," she said. "Can we be partners for this one? You and me?"

He looked at her hand on his jacket and blushed a little. "Yeah, that'd be fun! Okay!" He grinned, more and more pleased with this idea.

Hikaru watched them with Haruhi and smiled too. "Looks like it's you and me, Haruhi. You wouldn't leave me alone with Kaoru taken, would you?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure you wouldn't want for partners."

"Duh," he sighed, "but none of them are near as interesting as you."

"Thanks," she said, flatly, not sure she was over his outburst at the club before. "Just remember this is a partner project, not group work. Whatever we do has to be different than what Kaoru and Hima are doing." She looked back over her shoulder to where Ina sat looking out the window.

Hikaru blocked her view and dismissed concerns with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, I know how to do a partner project, it'll be fine."

Haruhi leaned over to see past him, reassured a few different people offered to be Ina's partner, but she still didn't feel good about it. "Right…"

Kaoru caught Haruhi's eye and shook his head sadly, as frustrated as her Hikaru didn't seem to be getting the message.

They walked together with the club, Hikaru with his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and Hima riding on Kaoru's back. "This should be easy peasy for us," Kaoru said, bouncing Hima with each step.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Hima laughed, enjoying the game.

"We should probably block off the whole weekend to work on it," Hikaru said. "It's easy, but it's big enough we'll need a lot of time."

"Don't you think we could use some of the days this week we've already planned to spend together to do the project?" Haruhi asked, bristling a little at his assumption she'd just drop everything to spend all day with them.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hikaru said. "We've got our evenings booked solid! We've been looking forward to this."

Once at music room #3, they dressed in their traditional cosplay for the day.

Ina came in later, crossing paths with Haruhi at the dressing rooms.

"Hey," Haruhi said, pausing. "Did you find a partner today?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. "Hikaru's determined to keep me at a distance, isn't he?" She shook her head. "Well, that'll be easier before too long…" She looked up at her. "Haruhi… I know you've already agreed to spend time with the Twins, but I really need to talk to you. Not here, though. Is there any way I can convince you to come over this week? Please?"

Haruhi tried to work out what Ina's expression had behind it. "What is going on you can't tell me here? Are you sick?"

"No… No, I'm not sick," she replied, embarrassed. "It's just… I don't want the guys to know. Not yet. And you're so even-tempered, I really hoped you could, I dunno, give me some advice?"

Haruhi struggled. "I'd love to help, but I have already agreed to hang out with Kaoru and Hikaru. … Not that I'm actually all that into the idea."

Ina took her costume off the rack, careful with the silk on the kimono. "I understand. If you change your mind, let me know. Maybe we can sneak a phone call in at some point…" She hesitated and gave Haruhi's arm a friendly squeeze. "I appreciate your honesty."

Once Haruhi rejoined the others, Hikaru was glowering. "What was that about?"

"Ina asked me to make some time for her," Haruhi said, frowning at him.

"And you told her off, then," Hikaru smiled, pleased. "Way to go, Haruhi!"

"Whatever we do or say to each other isn't any of your business," she retorted. "And you know what, I won't be accepting your invitation for this week after all. Sorry."

He stared at her, torn between yelling at her and demanding an explanation. "Where the hell is this coming from?!"

Haruhi sighed. "You can't just monopolize a person, Hikaru. It's not right."

"SHE put you up to this, didn't she?!" he snapped. "You're OUR friend! Our best friend! How can you just toss that aside for somebody who you just met this year!?" He fumed and clammed up. "No. No, this can't be you. This has to be her!" He stormed toward the prep rooms.

Hima looked on in terror and dismay, hurrying to stand with Haruhi. "Hika, don't!"

Tamaki hurried to stand in the way. "Hikaru, what do you think you're doing?"

"I turned you both down, Hikaru," Haruhi said, "leave her alone!"

"Get out of the way, Boss," Hikaru hissed. "I need to hear it from her!"

Ina put her hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Excuse me, senpai," she said quietly. "Let him say his piece."

"You heard me!" he shouted at her accusingly. "You get some kind of sick pleasure from stealing peoples' friends?!"

Ina straightened up and her eyes flashed. "No. Do you?"

Hima hid behind Haruhi, trembling. "Here it comes…"

"What the hell do you mean?! Don't you throw this back at me!"

Ina glared at him. "Why? Because you know it would stick? I didn't throw a fit like a petulant child when Hima warmed up to you and Kaoru. I'm not sore that she's widening her friendships – that's why we came here. I'm not even upset she cares so much about you both that she can tell you apart!" She leveled a severe look at him. "But what does steam me up is seeing you, with so many friends, ignore all of their efforts and hold back the one person you've let yourself get close to!"

He opened his mouth to shout back, but Ina braced herself and yelled instead.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you! You've had these amazing friends roll out the red carpet for you and you're so obsessed with loading all of your attention on a couple of people who don't deserve getting saddled with all of your insecurities! Look around for God's sake!" She gestured to the club members. "Every one of them has thrown themselves wide open to you! And you probably didn't notice, but so did I!"

He blinked, angry and shocked.

"That's right, I wanted to be your friend too!" She teared up. "You're tough, I get it, but you dismissed me the same way you've dismissed everyone else! If you took any interest in a person, you'd get to see there's a lot more to them. We like the same music – or didn't you notice?! And you've taken everybody for granted, despite everything they've done for you! Most people would do anything for a close group of friends like you've got, and every one of them has done as much for you as Haruhi or more!"

She bit back tears and took a heavy breath. "And now you've lost your chance." She turned her head to speak to Kyoya who stood just behind her. "I'll have someone deliver the kimono back, but I can't stay today."

"Wait, what?" Haruhi looked between the two of them, concerned.

"We wish you would stay," Tamaki said, equally confused.

She shook her head. "No offense meant, but I need to cool off." She bowed to Tamaki. "It's only fair to tell you I may not be back next week. I'd hoped for a better way to break this to you and the others, but my father has agreed to an engagement. I don't know what they intend, but there's a strong chance I'll be taken from school as early as next week. I'm on borrowed time already…"

"That's what you wanted to see me about…" Haruhi said, in shock.

Ina glanced at Kyoya who hid behind his glasses. She looked back at Hikaru. "Appreciate what you've got before it's gone, hear me?"

Hima sniffed, trembling. "Why didn't you TELL me?"

"Like I said, I hoped there'd be a gentler way…" Ina shook her head to clear it. "I need to go." She left immediately, hurrying down to the cars to hide her tears before they poured out.


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding March

"Ina!" Hima dashed out after her, Kaoru right behind her.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, her expression going from shock to anger. "You… you knew! You knew and you didn't say anything!"

Kyoya didn't reply, but Tamaki saw he was biting down hard to keep his silence.

Fed up, Haruhi ran out after the others.

They made it outside to the bustle of cars coming and going for the students who didn't stay for club activities.

"Wait!" Hima shouted, then pointed to a car at the end of the drive. "I saw her get in that one."

"That's a school car," Kaoru said, looking around for another. He waved down a school attendant. "We need a car! Now!"

The attendant paled and bowed over and over. "I am so sorry. The last one just left. If you wait a few minutes, we can call one for you, but none have returned yet."

"That doesn't help us at all!" Kaoru shouted, furious at the hold up.

Hima held his arm. "I think I know where she's going. You get a car, I'll get Haruhi. We can talk to her."

He nodded. "Hurry, Hima. Okay?"

She hugged him. "Promise."

Once Haruhi caught up and they got a car, Hima gave driver an address. "And hurry!"

Haruhi winced at the narrow path the driver took to get between cars and out to the road. "But Hima, that's not Ina's address…?"

"No, but it's where she'd go!"

They pulled up outside a sleek building and Hima hopped out at the curb, pulling Haruhi with her.

The lobby they crossed was an edgy modern with signed guitars, band pictures, and framed awards up on the walls.

"Wait, where are we?"

"The studio," Hima said, running up to the desk. "Is Inari here? Did she come in?"

The helper at the desk nodded quickly. "Yes, and she looked upset. She should be in her office. I want to help. What do you need?"

"Ramen," she said quickly, "the good kind. And call Nana and Itachi. She's real upset. Come on, Haruhi!"

Haruhi followed her to the elevator and they rode down to a sub-basement. "The recording booths are down here," she said, smiling nervously and fidgeting with her cosplay kimono. "She works near them so she can record stuff on the fly."

She held tight to Haruhi's hand, winding through hallways to a door she pounded on. "Inaaaa! Ina, lemme in, please? I brought Haruhi!" She pressed her ear to the door. "I HEAR you!"

The lock clicked and she hurried in, Haruhi close behind.

Ina sat in a corner on a big beanbag chair with an electric guitar on her lap, Hima bounded over and hugged her tight.

"Don't DO that!" she scolded. "You're not okay! I need to know when you're not okay!"

Ina, her face still sticky from crying, hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it, I shouldn't have been so mean, or run off like that. I just… I didn't know what else to do…"

"Yeah, you were tough on Hikaru," Haruhi agreed, "but… well, sometimes he needs that." She sat down facing Ina's bean bag. "You know if you said what this was about, I'd have made time…"

Ina wiped her eyes roughly on the back of her hand and sniffed, getting better control of herself. "Pretty sure I was still in shock… probably still am."

"When did it happen?" Hima asked, all concerned attention.

"Father met with them Monday night," Ina explained, leaving out that the show she took Haruhi to was the place her future mother-in-law first saw her. "It's a good match," she said quietly. "Lady Sakurai's son, Goro is the first and only heir to Sakurai shipping and transport. They're the largest shipping network in the pacific, and well on their way to topping the Atlantic routes as well…"

"But," Hima said, her eyes big and worried, "you're not happy…"

"You'd think I would be," Ina said, struggling with that too. "Almost every night this week, Lady Sakurai has either been at our house for dinner, or we've all gone out. She talks about Goro constantly."

"Haven't you met him?" Haruhi asked, confused by it all. "You're supposed to marry him, not his mother."

"He's been in South Africa," she explained, "working some acquisition they're all proud about." She sighed, rubbing the neck of the guitar nervously. "If he's even half the man she says he is, I should be over the moon about this. Apparently he's intelligent, handsome, compassionate, loves art and music, is a dynamic leader, and is influential…"

"He's a stranger," Hima said, scowling.

"But you still haven't met him," Haruhi pushed.

Ina shook her head. "No… but I will. Tomorrow night. We're going to the opera."

"Again?"

Ina smiled a little at Haruhi's reaction. "They trade off leads. Different performers, different show. Besides, Carmen is one of my favorites."

"What makes you think they'll take you out of Ouran?"

"Lady Chiyo Sakurai is a graduate of Lobelia, and she's mentioned a dozen times how she left school to marry at my age and never looked back. "Ina frowned in disgust and plucked an off chord.

Hima snuggled up and joined Ina on the beanbag. "Maybe he'll be nice?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Don't worry, Ina. Just watch. Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai will work this out. It sounds crazy, but I've seen them do it. They won't let you get stuck where you're not happy."

After Hima, Kaoru, and Haruhi took off after Ina, Hikaru came back to his senses – shaken and knocked down a few pegs, but at least present.

"What do we do now?" he asked, eyes wide.

Tamaki lowered his head, hair hanging over and obscuring his eyes. "We can't entertain like this. Everyone turn in your costumes. We're cancelling club hours today." He looked at Chika and Satoshi. "Inari has a soft spot for you both. Text her until she answers. And see what you can dig up on who this man is and what he's after." He looked at Hikaru. "Go find Kaoru. They're likely down getting a car. Keep in contact with Hima and get them anything they need."

"Right!"

Kyoya went through the motions of closing up, wordlessly accompanying Tamaki home.

They sat in the car together and Tamaki watched Kyoya staring out the window. "You knew… didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Kyoya," he said, unsuccessful in his attempt to make eye contact, "why didn't you tell me? You could have said something."

"It was irrelevant."

"Irrelevant?!" Tamaki shouted, hurt. "After all this, that's all you can say? She's our Inari!"

"She's not our anything, you idiot," he said through clenched teeth. He knew if he looked at Tamaki, he'd regret what he'd say. "Her father made a choice."

Tamaki stared, confused. "Kyoya, what-?"

"It doesn't matter now."

Tamaki stared hard, trying to pick out the tiny scraps of emotion showing through. "You really cared for her… You…" His eyes widened. "You asked for her hand?"

Kyoya swore furiously in his mind while trying to seem over it. "I asked for her father's permission. Clearly it wasn't meant to be. The match doesn't make sense, not for either of our business interests."

"Love is not a business!" Tamaki snapped at him, about to leap to his feet. He only kept his seat because of the car's ceiling.

"What has love got to do with it?" Kyoya hissed back, then sack back into his seat, regretting yelling at him but trembling with helplessness.

Tamaki was quiet a moment. "… You give up too easily, my friend."

Hikaru caught up with Kaoru on Kaoru's way up the stairs back to the Club.

"Are they okay?"

"Hima said they're going to catch up with her," Kaoru said. "You okay? She really went after you…"

"Why though?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Because you were a jerk," Kaoru said. "That'd hurt anybody."

"No, no," he said quickly, as they went to change back. "I mean… do you think… from what she said, do you think she likes me?"

Kaoru stopped and looked at Hikaru's expression to see if he was being serious. He softened, seeing this was really weighing on him. "I don't think you're the one she's interested in," Kaoru said, hooking his arm in his brother's. "So, what's the Boss' plan?"

Hikaru felt a little better but wasn't fully convinced. "Boss wants us on standby for Hima. We're not receiving guests today. He's closed us for the day."

Kaoru nodded. "For the best… They'd better hurry. We don't have much time."

Inari came to school that next day, painfully aware she'd be meeting her fate that night. As added insult to injury, she was told she would be going home before club hours.

"So… you won't even get to say goodbye?" Kaoru said, crestfallen.

"I'm engaged, I'm not dead," Ina said with a little smile. "If he's not completely terrible, I'd like you to meet him."

"Is he completely terrible, though?" he pressed.

"I don't know," Ina said, trying not to show her worry. "Guess I'll find out tonight."

At the end of normal class, when they separated for electives, Hikaru followed Inari.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Look," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You… you were right. Everything you said yesterday, I didn't mean to. I'm not too good at this stuff, but I'm working on it."

He had her attention now.

"Hikaru, I blew up… I could have made my point better without all that and" –

"Stop, okay? Let me finish!" He caught himself before he got mad. "I'm… sorry."

She stared at him a moment in shock. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Now that's out of the way, I don't think we'd work," he said quickly, avoiding eye contact. "I don't feel the same and with everything, I think the most I'd want is to work out being friends." He braced for tears, or another shouting match. A moment passed, then a few more seconds. He looked up, confused.

Ina was shaking with silent laughter, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey!" he snapped at her. "I did it nice, you don't have to be rude about it!"

"No!" she gasped, recovering some from the giggle fit. "No, you were wonderful and that was very sweet of you. Cross my heart," she added when he looked doubtful.

"Then why are you laughing at me?"

"What I said yesterday," she said, "it was really about being friends. The tears, though, they – they were about somebody else. I'm sorry for confusing you. This didn't keep you up last night worrying, did it?"

"Psh," he said, folding his arms haughtily. "No."

"Good," she said. "But I really did want us to get on better. You're a loyal fan, I'd hoped to sort something special for you and the others… Not much chance now, and I'm disappointed about that."

"Fan?" Hikaru repeated. "Well sure, your dad produces most of the best bands, I guess, but" –

"Hikaru," she interrupted, "I mean Discovery. That's me. It's my pet project. Those videos you watch? That's me in them."

"No way," he frowned, his mind racing. "You're lying."

"They're recorded 3 or more months in advance," she said, "so you've got that to look forward to. But my new mother-in-law doesn't approve of my performing." Her face fell sadly. "I loved doing it. All the fun bits without stressful tours or managers. Just the music and creativity." She shook her head. 'I was planning a big reveal since I knew you liked my work so much, but then we got off on the wrong foot and Haruhi asked my help – guess this is my last chance."

"You're… serious." He watched her disappointment, realization dawning.

She nodded. "Of course. If… well, if you want, you and Kaoru can come for a tour at the studio sometime?"

Hikaru looked at her, suddenly terrified of what he'd be missing. "Yeah. Inari, don't worry. The Boss may be a complete idiot, but I promise he won't let this happen if you don't want it to."

Ina looked up as other students, late to their classes, ran by. She nodded unhappily. "We'll see tonight. I have to think this is better than I imagine…"

Ina arrived at the theater alone in the car sent by Goro Sakurai.

Her father provided the use of box six for the evening and she walked up with the attendant, wondering if not being greeted at the door was an insult or if she'd been spoiled with the Hosts and shouldn't expect to be fawned over.

The attendant held the door for her and as soon as she entered the box, Lady Sakurai slapped the door shut behind her. "Took your time with those stairs, didn't you? Stand up! Don't slouch," she pinched Ina's back with her sharp fingernails. "God what a horrendous dress. Didn't you have anything better?" She hissed behind her teeth in displeasure. "You're too flushed girl, you look ridiculous. Now come, stand in the light and don't move!"

Terrified, burning with indignation, and her back stinging from the pinch that had left a mark, Ina stood still.

"Goro, dearest, come along," Lady Sakurai cooed. "She's here!"

Ina's heart pounded fiercely, trying to imagine him to be nothing like his mother.

Goro followed his mother back and looked her over with a glassy, disinterested expression.

It took all she had not to feint. He looked at least 5 years older than his mother said, and just looking at him Ina felt he was nowhere near the suave, cultured, skilled businessman his mother described. Below his fashionable haircut, Goro's face looked down with boredom, heavy-lidded and almost forbiddingly angular.

She looked up at him, feeling like he wasn't even seeing her. "Hello."

Lady Sakurai glared at her. "You," she spat, "will speak when spoken to! Hold your tongue in my son's presence!"

Ina shut her mouth, trying not to tear up.

All sweetness, Lady Sakurai hugged her son's arm. "What do you think, my darling?"

He said nothing, just closed his eyes, raised his eyebrows, and gave a little nod, communicating a distinct impression of "she'll do".

He turned his back on Ina and took his seat again, immediately pulling out his phone even though the lights were down for the show to start.

Ina sat numbly next to him, Lady Sakurai at her back. She didn't dare relax or show how much she wanted out of there.

Intermission felt like the longest 10 minutes of Ina's life. Lady Sakurai left the box and locked it behind her, leaving Ina alone with her son.

Ina realized he could do anything to her and get away with it, but he got up and made a phone call, apparently completely unbothered by her presence as he told his assistant how much a waste the evening was, and how far this wedding would set them back.

Ina kept her eyes forward, refusing to break down in abject terror at the thought of joining the Sakurai family.

"What a tool," Hikaru said, sharing the binoculars with Kaoru from the Suoh's box.

"What's he doing?" Hima demanded, trying to squish between them. "I wanna see!"

"He's making a call," Kaoru said, letting her look through his side. "I don't know how much she can stand, boss."

"What kind of a man ignores a lady like that?!" Tamaki seethed. "And what kind of mother leaves a girl alone with a complete stranger?! And look at him! He looks 10 years older than her!"

Satoshi and Chika, while sympathetic, were not as outraged.

"10 years isn't that big a difference," Chika said. "Our cousin married someone 15 years older than her."

"All they have to do is sign a paper and go through the motions," Satoshi said. "We all want better for her, but for all we know from way over here is he's not a good conversationalist and doesn't like opera… Those aren't actual crimes."

"How can you say that?" Haruhi said, dumbfounded. "Even from this far, anybody can tell she's terrified. We need to do something."

Chika looked at her with sympathy. "Of all people, you should know," he said quietly, "sometimes life isn't fair. And you do what you have to, to get by."

Only a few minutes into the second half of the show, Goro had enough. Without a word to either of them, he dialed his phone and called their drivers to bring the cars around. His mother grabbed Ina's arm and yanked her to her feet.

"But it's not over yet," Ina said, trying to wrest her arm from Lady Sakurai's grip.

"You will go and come when we tell you," she said, appalled at Ina's impertinence.

After being marched through the near empty lobby, Lady Sakurai let go and left her at one of the cars. "Take her home," she told the driver. Without another word, she got in the other car with her son and they drove off.

Ina walked up to her door alone, feeling like she was living in a nightmare.

"Miss Inari," the butler said, surprised. "We did not expect you so soon… Where is your chaperone?"

"No chaperone, Mr. Smith," she said, her own voice sounding strange to her ears. "I need to talk to Daddy."

He took her up to Mr. Nakarami's office and let her in.

"Ina?"

She teared up and hugged her dad, breaking down.

He held her, utterly confused. "Ina… Sweetheart, what- what is this?"

"Please don't give me to them! I know Lady Sakurai was wonderful with us, but I don't even know what I did to make her so awful tonight!"

Mr. Nakarami grew serious and sat her down on a couch. "Tell me everything," he said, "from the beginning."

As Ina rehearsed the surreal, night-marish experience, she realized even more how completely out of line it all was. She felt disgusted being involved, even as the victim of such selfishness.

Mr. Nakarami saw the growing bruise on her arm from where she'd been pulled, and the angry red blister left from Lady Sakurai pinching her back.

"I am so sorry," he said, holding her in his arms. "This was not who I knew them to be. I am even more glad we have a second option."

She pulled away from him. "What second option?"


	11. Chapter 11:The Care and Keeping of Kyoya

The evening of the opera, Kyoya put on his best suit, collected a package from his attorney's office, and arrived at the door of Inari's home with a late appointment with Mr. Nakarami.

Mr. Smith let him in and led him into the office. He took Kyoya's coat, looked him up and down, and left him there, closing the door.

Kyoya straightened his shirt sleeves, his glasses glinting dangerously as he waited for Nakarami to acknowledge him.

"You're too late, young Mr. Ootori," Ina's father said, getting up and walking around to the front of his desk to face him. "Contracts have been signed, not to mention I've already delivered my answer to your petition."

"You're making a mistake," Kyoya said simply.

Nakarami leaned back on his desk and folded his arms. "Oh? Then just for curiosity's sake, convince me."

"Inari isn't pleased with the match," he began, "surely you're not oblivious to that."

"Inari isn't pleased with the whole idea of engagement," Nakarami countered. "Unfortunately, I'm under a great deal of pressure from my domestic partners. They're not pleased with our recent international expansions. I love my daughter, and I had considered postponing any decisions on her future, but once Lady Sakurai put her son's offer forward she told everyone else. My partners are very pleased with them."

"They'd be even more pleased with a connection to the Ootori group."

"With a 3rd son?" Nakarami shook his head. "In this situation, they might have been satisfied, but unless Inari put your petition to me herself, I couldn't call myself a loving father if I didn't put her future interests first."

Kyoya's eyes showed no retreat. He crossed the rug to face Nakarami. "You know nothing of my position within my family." He gave him the package from the lawyers' office.

He watched while Nakarami reviewed the documents in the package. He stood, unflinching, when Nakarami looked up at him with renewed respect… and even a glint of the curiosity that lit up Inari's face when she looked at him.

"You would show me this," he said, slowly, "for a purely selfish reason, when it could so severely damage your father's reputation if this got out?" Nakarami put the documents back in the package and handed them back to Kyoya. "And all this when so many turned up their noses at her when Hiro was born?"

"Inari is more than her inheritance," Kyoya said, tucking the documents away.

"She's more than you could ever imagine," Nakarami replied. "And clearly you see that. So, knowing that, why the hell didn't you lead with this?"

Kyoya lowered his gaze, unwittingly hiding behind his glasses. "That was a mistake, and one that will not be repeated." He straightened up. "I reissue my request to you, tonight. I want Inari for my wife."

"As I said when you came in," Nakarami said, this time with a note of sadness, "you're too late. Contracts have been signed."

"Then break them. Contracts are broken all the time. If your lawyers cannot handle it, then mine will."

Nakarami's eyes shone with amusement. "You're an intelligent man, and I know you'd have to have had business with the Sakurai family. They're not to be messed with. With their shipping contracts, in offending them, both your and our production divisions would be crippled."

Kyoya considered this, but only for a moment. "They're weak in the Atlantic. With the right offer from one of the Ootori partnerships to expand their lines that direction, they will have little reason to lash out. If that offer is made as public restitution, they'll only damage themselves by lashing out. Now, what is your answer?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not willing to answer now." He looked at Kyoya sympathetically. "After seeing Ina's displeasure over all this, I don't want to make any further decisions for her. I agree your plan is a good one, and will likely work, but at this point I must turn this over to Inari's preference."

Kyoya's hands closed into fists, the only sign of his frustration.

"Hear me out," Nakarami said quickly, softening his voice. "Inari is meeting Goro, the Sakurai family's heir, tonight. I'm sure you know that, or you wouldn't be here. From everything we've heard, he would be an excellent match both in personality and interests. If she takes a shine to him, I refuse to pull this out from under her no matter how profitable a connection with you would be." He stood up. "However, when she returns, I will tell her she has a choice. If she would rather marry you, I will honor that instantly."

Kyoya took a breath. "Right. Then, to business. What did the Sakurai promise you?"

Nakarami nodded. "I see. Well, it would streamline things to have a counter offer drawn up. Fine." He pressed an intercom on his desk. "Mr. Smith, would you please call" –

"Sir," the voice of the butler came back, "I'm sorry, but you should know I see the Sakurai driver returning with Inari."

Both men froze. "What? She isn't due back for hours yet…" Nakarami looked at Kyoya and then glanced at a side door. "Mr. Smith, when she gets in, bring her to me." He released the intercom. "Go wait in there. Something must have gone wrong."

Kyoya listened from the other room while she confessed the abuse she endured that night. He stepped back into the office when her father mentioned there was another choice.

Ina, her face streaked with tears and looking much the worse for the experience, looked at him in shock. "You?"

He bowed slightly. "If you will have me."

"If I'll have you," she repeated quietly. "I'd be an idiot not to."

He frowned and came over. "Where are you hurt?" He looked over at her father. "Do you have a first aid kit available?"

Nakarami rang for the butler and asked him to bring it up. "It will be up in a moment. Let me get something for that bruise." He went to the restroom for a warm compress.

"May I?"

Ina nodded and let him look over her hurts.

"And Lady Sakurai did this," he said. "Did they feed you dinner?"

"No."

He held her hand and gave her skin a soft pinch, watching the reaction. "You're dehydrated. Did you drink anything this evening?"

"No." She said limply. "She locked us in the box during intermission. And I couldn't keep much down today…"

Her father came back and laid the compress on her arm. Mr. Smith brought the first aide kit up and Kyoya had her sit up before applying an antiseptic and a bandage to her back.

"Ina," Mr. Nakarami said, standing up, "I need to go. I have a contract to break, and charges to file against the Sakurai family. But I don't want to leave you if you don't feel safe."

Ina smiled wearily. "Couldn't be safer, Daddy. It's okay."

He nodded.

"With your permission," Kyoya said, "I would like to take Inari to dinner. Our friends will be there – they've been worried – and she needs to eat something."

"Don't ask me," Nakarami said. "Ask her. If you would like that, Ina, feel free. If you would prefer to stay home and rest… I just want you cared for."

"We'll see."

Nakarami paused before leaving. He kissed her forehead gently and stroked her cheek. "I am so sorry, sweetheart."

"You didn't know. It's over now… Thank you, daddy. Honestly, I'm just fine. Kyoya-senpai wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

Nakarami glanced at him and back at Ina. "Very well. I will check on you when I finish business." He left, taking Mr. Smith with him.

Once they left, Ina watched Kyoya carefully, her expression weary and worn. "Tell me," she said quietly, searching his face, "is this offer about you or about our friends?"

He hesitated, collecting the thoughts she'd sent scattering. "Neither. This has been about you from the beginning," he said carefully. "My first request of your father was under none of these extenuating circumstances."

"You… spoke to him before?"

"A few weeks ago," he said, cleaning up the kit so he had something to do with his hands. "I was rejected."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm not surprised, unfortunately. … But I do wish you'd told me. I might have been able to help sway him."

"Would you have tried?"

"Depends on how nicely you'd told me," she said with a small smile, pushing her hair back out of her face.

He moved from the small couch to sit on the coffee table to face her. He took her hands in his, weighing his words while running his thumb across her fingers. "Inari… I may not throw around flowery language as freely as some of our friends… but while I won't promise to be someone I am not, I can confidently promise you the world. All of it, at your slightest whim."

She looked down at their hands. After a moment, she squeezed his hands. "I don't need the world." She let go only to put her arms around his shoulders and bury her face in his suit jacket.

He hesitated, blinked once, then put his arms around her – careful to avoid touching her bandage. "Nevertheless… I'd like to do that for you."

"Yes."

"Done." He helped her to her feet. "You are now the fiancée of the owner of the Ootori group."

She held his arms to keep herself steady, looking at him like he sprouted another head. "What?"

He smiled. "We can worry about that later. For now, you need a fortifying meal."

Not too long after, he led her into a middle class café.

"What kind of place is this?" Ina asked, looking around.

"One of Haruhi's suggestions," he replied. "A preferred place for she and her father for special occasions. I promise, the food is good and the place is clean. Tamaki said he would meet us here, with Himawari and Haruhi."

"Oh." She held tightly to his arm.

Tamaki leapt up to meet them when they came in. "Ina," he said quickly, "we were at the opera and saw everything. We should have" – he stared at her pale face and looked back at Kyoya. "Oh dear. Is she alright?"

"Water," he said, helping her to sit. "And a strong broth to start. She hasn't eaten all day."

Tamaki nodded and immediately waved over a waitress, charming her into the fastest service the café had ever seen.

Hima watched nervously while Ina sipped the water and got started on the broth. "They hurt you? Did you tell your dad? He won't let them have you if they hurt you."

"He knows," Ina said. "And I'm not marrying Goro Sakurai."

Haruhi nodded. "Good. So, what's the plan now? Are you coming back to school?"

Ina paused, uncertain, and looked at Kyoya.

"Yes," he said. "Of course, you are."

She softened and smiled at him before answering Haruhi. "I'm marrying someone else. And yes, I'll be back to school."

"Wait… who?" Hima asked.

Kyoya smiled watching Ina making progress on her water. "Me."

Tamaki nearly bubbled over in excitement, seeing all hearts and roses. "OH! Oh, how WONDERFUL! Congratulations!"

Hima's eyes lit up. "Yay! Oh, Ina, how did Kyoya-senpai propose?!"

"While patching me up." She seemed immune to the romance of the moment, but Haruhi didn't think this had anything to do with the engagement.

"Patching you up?" she repeated. "Did… Did they hurt you?"

Ina sat up and Kyoya laid his arm along the back of her seat. To Tamaki's relief, she leaned into his touch for comfort.

"Yes," Kyoya replied. "Seems Lady Sakurai has a mean streak."

"Oh, Ina," Tamaki breathed, shocked. "I feel terrible… we were all there, watching. We had no idea… I mean, we could tell you were miserable and they were not treating you right, but we didn't know" –

"No, and that's alright," Ina replied. "Please, don't beat yourself up, she knew exactly what she was doing. And I don't mean to sound disinterested. This whole night has felt so… surreal. I- I'm not sure which way is up right now."

Hima and Haruhi looked at one another in concern, and Tamaki had to stifle his overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Of course," he said.

"I think we should get something important out of the way first," Haruhi said. "I mean, with this official, you're still coming back to school and the club, right?"

Hima blinked. "Can they stay in the club? I mean, being engaged?"

"A lot of the guests are engaged, but they still come," Haruhi pointed out.

"And Haruhi and Tamaki are an item, right?" Ina added.

"Yeah," Hima said, "but that's a secret."

Ina got quiet, thinking. "I… don't want to be the reason the club breaks up. I think I'd feel better about this if it stayed between us." She looked up at Kyoya. "I mean us as a group, not just you and me."

"A secret engagement?" Tamaki filled in. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Ina nodded, working up a smile. "Yes… Yes, this feels right…" She looked at Kyoya again for validation.

He smiled a little. "I think that will be just fine."

Tamaki looked up to see their orders arriving. "Ah! Here, this should help! Dig in, love birds!"

Ina listened to their chatter, the tension slowly leaving her shoulders and the color coming back to her face as she ate a restorative meal.

Kyoya watched her closely, relaxing only when she did. "Better?"

She met his gaze and smiled with more of her old spark. "Yes, thank you. Much better."

"Inari," Tamaki said suddenly, "do you like cats?"

"Cats?" she looked at him, confused. "I like them just fine. I had a tom once that slept on my bed with me, but he was really the gardener's, not mine. Why?"

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I have a cat."

"The most pampered furry princess in the world," Tamaki grinned. "Little black kitten by the name of Noel. Would you like to see pictures?"

Hima's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Pictures?"

Ina sat up with interest. "Yeah? I'd like to see?"

Tamaki opened up pictures so they could see. "There she is! Little Noel."

"Aw she's got a little bow on!" Hima giggled.

Haruhi looked too. "She is real cute. Is she any bigger now?"

Kyoya sat back in his chair, pushing his glasses up a bit. "She's fully grown, but on the small side."

Tamaki whispered confidentially to Ina, but in a whisper so loud they all heard. "You ought to see him feed her! He offers her a selection and lets her choose!"

Kyoya frowned. "Don't you dare."

"Picture time!" Tamaki beamed and scrolled to a video of the event, clearly taken secretly and with the Twins' help. Their stifled laughter drowned out the intent conversation Kyoya was having with the very attentive cat.

Ina brightened up, thoroughly interested. "Oh, she's so pretty!"

"And kinda picky," Hima said, watching.

"That's just cats, Hima," Ina said, smiling at the video. "She's lovely, Kyoya…"

From where he'd hoped to sink into his seat, Kyoya relaxed a little, just glad to see Ina had perked up some.

The next morning, early, the doorbell at Tamaki's house rang musically through the halls.

A few minutes later, staff led Inari into the expansive kitchen where Tamaki was busy making a royal mess while attempting to make crepes.

"Good morning, Ina!" he beamed and waved, half covered in flour. "Glad to see you up. How did you sleep last night? Hope we didn't deliver you home too late?"

Ina smiled a little. "What are you doing?"

"Crepes, my dear," he said. "Would you like some? Have you had breakfast?"

"Not much of one," she replied. "I'd love some." She took a seat on a stool pushed up to the kitchen island while he worked at the stove on the other side.

She looked around at the expanse of flour sacks, egg cartons, sugar pots, and piles of fresh cream and berries. In between she noticed three separate cookbooks, all open to crepe recipes and splattered with batter, and behind those a small stack of books with titles like Husband for Life, Happy Wife Happy Life, and The Language of Lasting Love.

"Is Haruhi coming over?"

He turned to look at her in amazement. "How did you know?!"

Ina smiled. "Well I'll try to be quick, then. I… I need your help."

"I'm at your service, my dear," he said happily, slapping another overdone crepe on a stack that seemed to graduate from coal black to dark tan. "A few more of these and I'll have them perfect! Go on, then, what can I do for you?"

She set her elbows up on the island and bit her fingernail nervously while sorting her thoughts. "Kyoya. First off, I need help with his engagement present. Second…"

"You're nervous?"

She sighed and nodded. "This… wasn't what I planned. I was all prepared to deal with an engagement to a stranger. I knew the plan, what to do, what to say, how to say it, what … what my job would be." She looked up at him. "I don't know what to do now… I wasn't prepared for this."

"You weren't prepared to get what you wanted?"

"I don't know what I wanted," she replied. "Your crepe is burning."

"Ah!" He flipped it out and into the sink. "Might as well take a break from that…"

"I wasn't prepared to marry someone I care for," Ina said quietly. "You won't laugh if I tell you I love him, will you?"

He stared at her. "Do you know me at all? Of course, I won't! You won't be offended if I tell you we'd suspected this for a while?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You see love everywhere, there or not." She shook her head. "You were right this time… but I wanted to know from you, his best friend, what I need to do to make this work."

He went about mixing up a new batch of batter. "That I can help with! First, he is not a morning person. He can't get on amiably with the rest of the world until at least ten in the morning."

Ina pulled her phone out to take notes.

"Second, he is nearly as vain as I am. Not without justification, of course, but vanity is much easier to flatter when you call a spade a spade."

Ina grinned, amused. "Noted."

"Third, he loves art, music, and enjoys dancing. Fourth… He is the finest man I know." He got back to practicing his crepes. "Do you know why I cook?"

Ina blinked in confusion. "… because you like to?"

He smiled, carefully tending the pan. "Well, there is that. But Haruhi enjoys tasty food and trying new things. This… this is something we can share. She's an excellent cook. While I used to try my hand at making things before, I'd like to have something we can do together."

She watched him, thinking. "I see. … I'm still nervous. He… well, I'm under no illusion how dangerous he is. I don't believe he'd hurt me, but" – she thought how to put this clearly, tapping her phone corner on the counter. "I've been imagining him like a big cat at the zoo. You go and visit, maybe even get to where he's pleased to see you, but you know there are teeth and claws and more power than you can possibly imagine behind those eyes. You might fantasize about keeping him for yourself, but you know there are barriers between him and the public for a reason." She watched him flip a near perfect crepe onto his pile. "And suddenly… last night… the barriers were taken away. I don't believe he'll hurt me, not in a million years, but what the hell do you do when suddenly it's just you… and him?"

Tamaki, carefully folding his first presentable crepe around sweet fruit and cream, laid the plate in front of her with a fork. "Sounds very interesting. I hope I'll be able to help. He… Let's use your analogy. What kind of cat did you imagine he was?"

"Tiger, maybe," she said, undecided. "Leopard, possibly. But honestly I'd imagined him most as one of those big black panthers."

"Panther sounds right to me," he smiled sadly. "The majestic beast you see today was no always in such good standing. The moment he was born, he was in competition for everything he needed. If this were just competition with his brothers, he would have taken control easily, but on top of them he had his father. If this cub attempted to gain an advantage, he was struck down again until he had even less.

"He learned to charm his way into what he needed, playing the tame cat to stay out of harm's way, all the time trusting no one.

"That was how he was when I met him," Tamaki remembered, "dripping with charm and seeing everyone as a threat or a tool." He smiled, pouring her a cup of tea. "I like to think he's grown out of that, and that I helped him to open up to make genuine friends and allies. He continued to grow. Haruhi has made a major impact. She showed him he was far stronger than the cage his father put him in. He finally realized it was foolish to fear something he could easily break.

Tamaki smiled proudly, tending his crepes. "He has his own territory now and hunts bigger game." He fixed up another plate. "Make no mistake, he isn't healed, nor is he tame."

Ina, having listened intently, rubbed the handle of her cup thoughtfully. "What can I do for him?"

"You say you love him," Tamaki replied, "so love him. Love him in a way that he knows it's unconditional. Remember he has his scars… he often growls when he means to purr, and he doesn't know how to play."

Ina smiled sheepishly. "Noted… and thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Ina took a bite of her crepe and licked her lips. "Oh… Oh, these are perfect!"

Tamaki lit up excitedly. "Really?"

She nodded, enjoying another bite. "Yes, really. I'd have another, but I'm supposed to have lunch with Kyoya later."

The housekeeper spoke up from the door. "Master Tamaki, Miss Fujioka is here."

Tamaki all but bounced on his feet happily as Haruhi walked in with her bookbag for their study date. "Haruhi!"

"Morning. Hey, Ina. What are you doing here?"

"Just chatting over some crepes," Ina smiled. "They're really very good."

"Sounds delicious," he said, and before he could ask, Tamaki presented her with a plate, having made a heart on top with berries. "Oh! Thanks!"

Ina got up. "I should go. Thank you again, senpai. I really appreciate it!"

"Anytime!" he sang and waved as she left.

Kyoya arrived at Ina's home moments after finishing a call to his father. He straightened his collar, polished his glasses and took a deep breath, then he went to her door.

Mr. Smith greeted him, but Hiro peeked around to wave.

"Ms. Inari is just about ready, sir. Would you" –

"I'm ready!" Ina hurried to the door. "I'm ready, thank you."

Mr. Smith bowed obediently, a small smile on his lips as he left them to it.

Ina smoothed Hiro's hair. "Be good for your mama and for Nana, okay?"

Hiro nodded. "Okay."

Kyoya looked down at him. "I will have her home before dark."

Hiro nodded soberly, but waved as they left.

Kyoya helped Ina into the car. "I'll be just a moment." He closed the door and turned his back to the car, facing toward the bushes. "If you follow, I will have you hunted down and locked up until Tamaki convinces me at great effort to release you. Good day."

He got in the car and it pulled away from the curb.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hima popped up from behind the bushes. "Geez, what's his problem?"

"It's his own fault no one called us to tell us she was okay," Hikaru sniffed, irritated.

"I hope they have fun," Hima said, watching them drive away.

Ina watched him as they rode off. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm in perfect health, thank you. I'm more concerned about you. Are you much recovered?"

"A little sore still, but I'm sure I won't even notice it before long." She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

He noticed she wore a soft sweater, one that fully covered her bruised arm and back. "I hope this afternoon will not strain you. Please, let me know if you'd like to go home at any time."

She watched him. "I will, I promise. But I did ask if you were alright, not after your health." When he didn't reply, she sat closer to watch his face. "I imagine I probably wore that expression last night at the theater…" She carefully touched his forehead. "I see it here," she said, then touched his cheek at the edge of his mouth, "and here." She sat back again. "What's bothering you?"

He straightened his glasses, hiding behind their glare. "I notified my father of our engagement. Understand, I am under no obligation to him professionally, but he is my father. You ought not to expect more than a card from him. He is a very busy man and" –

"Tamaki told me," Ina said quietly. "I'm not concerned about him. I'm concerned about you. Did you have a place in mind for lunch?"

"Due to your experience yesterday," he replied, struggling with how easily she saw his discomfort with his father, "I'd planned to ask what you had a taste for today."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find something to eat anywhere," she said, "and I've had a substantial breakfast. I'd like to go somewhere you're partial to. On top of that, I hope it will cheer you up a bit?"

He looked at her and she thought maybe he'd deny it further, but instead he nodded curtly. "Very well," he replied, and told the driver where to go.

Ina saw his stiffness and watched him carefully, unsure if she had offended him or what set him off. "Sounds nice. Would they have kenchin jiru?"

He nodded. "Yes. I believe they have a traditional and a spicy variety."

"Interesting. I'd go for the spicy, but after such a large breakfast, the traditional would probably be a safer choice." She hoped she wasn't rambling, but sitting in silence with him made her question if she'd recalled the events of the night before accurately.

"Large breakfast?"

"Nana made me eat before I visited Tamaki," she explained, "and he was making crepes."

He focused on her more intently and gave a curious smile. "You visited Tamaki?"

"I needed his help with something," she said, trying to brush it off, "but when Haruhi got there for their study date he was useless."

Kyoya smiled fondly. "Yes, well, he can be useless generally."

"He made a heart of berries on her crepe."

"He is ever the romantic," he chuckled a little. "Haruhi taught him to believe in love… I cannot begrudge him that."

Ina relaxed some now he seemed more like himself – or a tamer version of himself. "It's a lovely thing to believe in."

He nodded, thinking. "Though you know very well it's not something most of us can afford."

Ina's hopeful heart waned, and she dropped her eyes, smoothing her skirt. "Yes."

"He almost married Eclaire Tonerre," Kyoya went on, but paused noting her change in mood. "I didn't think he was your type."

Ina looked up. "Oh! No, he isn't." She brightened up again as best she could. "I've met her. Eclaire." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "She's perfectly pleasant when she's on her own turf, but she's dreadful if you're in her way… or if you have something she wants."

Kyoya nodded in agreement. "In the end, Tamaki chose Haruhi and his hosts. We are all grateful."

"I'm glad too," Ina cheerfully agreed. "If he hadn't, Hima and I would have missed out."

As they pulled up to the restaurant, a high-end place in the style of a tea house, and Kyoya helped her out of the car, he asked, "Is there any way I can help?"

"Help?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded and offered his arm. "With whatever you went to Tamaki for. I'm sure I'm at least as qualified as he is to help, whatever it is."

His bravado made Ina smile, and she knew she didn't want to start their first day as a couple with a lie. Her cheeks warm and pink, she cleared her throat. "Well, I was looking for the manual… yours."

He blinked, uncomprehending. He worked on it in his mind, coming up with only question marks. "My manual?"

Thoroughly amused by the face he made, Ina giggled as they were seated and the waiter took their orders. By then she had more composure. "Yes, well, I was hoping your best friend could tell me the rules. The care and keeping of Kyoya… the manual…"

Kyoya relaxed a little. "Tamaki," he said, "does not take care of me."

Ina smiled wryly and raised an eyebrow. He squirmed a little at the obvious lie.

"An interesting notion," he replied.

She leaned her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "I was prepared for this – for an engagement – but…" She shook her head a little. "I wasn't prepared for you."

"Always be prepared for anything," he chuckled, "but you have time. Demanding your love would be pointless. You'd only grow to resent me." He shook his head, sitting up as their meal was delivered. "A prize not worth the effort."

Ina stared at him through the steam from her soup, stunned.

He laid his napkin on his lap and noticed her reaction when she looked up. "I… I surprised you?"

"Do you really not know?"

His mind raced over what she might be hiding. "Well... I have heard rumors, but none founded in what I know of you."

She shook her head. "No, not that." She stirred her soup, her own thoughts racing. "When I was in the hospital, I heard you interrogate every nurse that left my room."

He set his utensils down and cleared his throat. "I"-

"No," she said quickly, "let me finish. Now, dancing with you is enough to turn any woman's head. It turned mine. The nurses, well, that mixed me up for a while. Then," she sighed and smiled sheepishly, "what you did for Tamaki and Haruhi at the opera house and the party after." She looked up at him, watching his expression with affection. "You irritated me and are ridiculous in your own way, but you're normally so sharp… have you really not figured out I'm in love with you?"

He sat still, nonpulsed until he realized he wasn't guarding his expression. "An interesting no"- he paused and looked down a little, pushing up his glasses so the glare hid his eyes. "No, I must be honest. I never expected to hear those words…"

Ina laid her hands in her lap. "I… well, I'd like to ask if the feeling is mutual."

He looked up quickly. When he saw she was serious, his expression softened. He offered her his hand across the table and, when she took it, he leaned forward and kissed her fingers. "My dear," he said with a small smile, "only love could have made me do what I've done."

She squeezed his hand lightly, flattered and pleased. "And what's that?"

"I've rescued a princess in distress on a desperate gamble," he said, "and things have gone so much better than expected that I have no plan for what happens next."

Ina laughed, resting their hands on the table. "An interesting notion, in its own way," she teased.

"No need to poke fun," he replied, but with a grin. "What would you have me do?"

She played with his fingers, thoughtful. 'I'd like us to be on the same page when it comes to big things – like school, home, college if any…"

"Very well," he said, letting go of her hand. "If you see to your lunch, I would like to put some topics up for discussion." When she set to eating her soup, he explained. "Tamaki and Haruhi are planning on college next year in Boston. Tamaki for business management and Haruhi for pre-Law."

Ina nodded between sips of soup. "Haruhi mentioned that. You're not letting them go alone, are you? They'll drive each other crazy."

Kyoya chuckled. "Interesting. And no, our plan was to bring everyone. Only we've been keeping that a secret as Haruhi would certainly object." He carefully picked through his meal for a good bite. "Chika and Satoshi will have to wait at least a year to come, of course, but their older brothers, the Twins, and myself agreed on the plan. I" –

"I want to come," she said. "I'm sure I can do the fast graduation track. But Hima has to come too, and she'll be more difficult. Professionally, she has more to worry about."

"Oh?"

"Hima's contract, due to her family's desperation to have her taken care of without marrying her off young, is near indefinite. It's with the production agency, not Colocross," Ina explained, "but the manager over her file is also creative director of the band." Ina sighed, fishing around in her soup for another bite. "She's giving my father an ulcer with all the risks she's taking."

Kyoya listened intently. "What kind of risks?"

"Legal ones," Ina began, confiding in him the ins and outs of her concerns for her best friend's career – as well as Hima's mental health.

It was late evening by the time Kyoya brought himself to where he could take her home. When they arrived, he noticed a number of cars not-so-secretly parked on her street.

"it would seem you have company," he said, pointing one out. "That is Tamaki's driver."

Ina looked too and smiled in amusement. "Well, we did only get to talk to Hima, Haruhi, and Tamaki last night. Could be a real time saver having them all together."

He helped her out of the car and rather than offer his arm as he had done all day, he put it around her back, careful of where she was sore. To his surprise and pleasure, she returned the gesture on their way to her door.

The door opened before they reached it, Tamaki front and center of a cascade of gold and silver confetti. "SURPRISE!"

"We saw your car, you idiot," Kyoya said, unamused.

"yes, but did you ever suspect in a million years we'd all be here to throw you both an engagement party?!" He beamed at them excitedly.

Ina patted his cheek. "I think I guessed as much. And thank you, that's very thoughtful." She went inside to greet the others.

Kyoya paused on his way in to level a concerned look at Tamaki. "you are awfully lucky she's pleased with this idea."

Tamaki smothered his friend with a squishy hug. "Aw! You're welcome!"

Later, after enjoying a delux sushi spread and while Tamaki introduced Hima and Ina to Huni and Mori, Kyoya joined Kaoru by the window.

"Congrats," Kaoru said, smiling. "Guess the first official date went well?"

"You might say that."

Hiro ran past with Huni, having put a pirate hat on Usa-chan, laughing and playing. "Arrrgh! To the ship! To the ship!"

Kaoru looked up at Kyoya's bewildered face. "Hey, he's your brother now too. Fun, huh?"

"He is an intelligent and capable boy," Kyoya said.

"He's a kid."

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well… yes, he certainly is that."

"Kids aren't that scary," Kaoru said. "I mean, our little Sis is a pain, but we'd do anything for her. And she's easy to please if you just pay attention. I'm sure Hiro is the same way. Psh, he's even friendlier than Ageha!"

"I have little experience with children," Kyoya said.

"I'd be happy to help," Kaoru said, "anytime."

Kyoya looked at him, gauging his sincerity. "That… thank you."

"Anytime," Kaoru repeated.

"In that case, I've come into some interesting information about Himawari's professional position… something that will concern anyone who cares about her, considering it puts her health and career in jeopardy? She could do with a good friend to look out for her."

Kaoru stood a little closer. "Yeah? Go on then, I want to help."


End file.
